El Camino Real
by Nymaerya
Summary: Pasados dos años desde los últimos acontecimientos, Arya decide volver a Poniente para reunirse con su familia, aunque una visita le hace reencontrarse con su amigo Gendry. Juntos, deciden ir al Norte, no sin antes tener algunos contratiempos por el camino. Confusos y asustados por los nuevos sentimientos que parecen florecer, demostrarán hay mucho más que amistad entre ellos.
1. La Visitante (Prólogo)

No estaba segura de por qué entro en esa posada. _Demasiados recuerdos._ La primera vez fue con su padre y hermana, y el lobo dominaba orgullosamente el camino junto al venado. Habían pasado cuatro años desde entonces, pero parecía que había pasado un millar de años. _En aquel entonces no era más que la antagonista de la dulce de mi hermana Sansa. Y era estúpida._ La segunda no era más que una loba asustada, dominada por un gran perro. _No era la misma niña que entró hace años, pero seguía siendo estúpida._

El sol empezaba a ponerse sobre los turbios cielos acompañado de nubes. _Últimamente no hay muchos días soleados._ Escuchó en Salinas que era invierno. Los hombres que lo dijeron estaban susurrando con temor; temían que el propio invierno los escuchase. 'Además dicen que será el más frívolo de los últimos miles de años'. 'El invierno se acerca', repetía su padre con amargura, esperando lo peor para el futuro. _El invierno ya ha llegado y es el momento del amanecer de los lobos._

Al entrar encontró el lugar poco alumbrado; la luz jugaba débilmente con las sombras de las mesas y sillas, fantasmas de lo vacío. Miró arriba y a los lados; volvía a estar con el Perro, recuperando a Aguja y matando a Polliver y el Cosquillas.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —preguntó una voz chillona en tono autoritario. La dueña de la voz salió de la oscuridad y se reveló como una niña de no gran tamaño y aproximadamente de su edad. Tenía una cuchara de madera en la mano, esperando lo peor. _Hay más personas aquí, muchos más,_ por lo que podía asumir.

—¿Quién eres? —la niña atornillaba con su voz las preguntas—. ¿De dónde eres? ¿De quién eres? ¿Llevas armas?

—Sólo una espada —era todo lo respondería en ese momento—. Busco algo con lo que llevarme al estómago; hace días que no como.

—No le has respondido—. Dijo una voz que quebrantó su cuerpo en un segundo. _Él._ —¿Quién eres?

Una segunda sombra salió, más grande que el de la chica. Tal y como ella esperaba, estaba más alto desde la última vez que lo vio, más musculoso y su cara aniñada quedó atrás en plena miseria. Su mentón estaba escondido por una espesa barba negra, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada testaruda suya. _La última vez que lo vi parecía casi un hombre, ahora parece uno peligroso y furioso._

—Soy Sam, del Norte —su acento delataba su región, así que decidió que era estúpido mentir diciendo otro sitio.

Gendry expresó desaprobación en su rostro mientras examinaba la gran chaqueta que le llegaba hasta los pies.

—¿Y qué hace un norteño como tú en las Tierras de los Ríos? Todos los hombres del Norte están muertos. —Gendry lo observaba sospechosamente, con esa mirada tan estúpida—. Además, eres demasiado niño como para ser soldado, o para haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo aquí —se puso recto, y apretó sus puños—. Dinos quién eres realmente, o vete de aquí a mendigar a otro sitio.

El norteño se quedó mirando al chico de pelo negro. _No ha cambiado en nada. Sigue sin confiar en nadie._ Se quitó la capucha con una mano y se dejó ver antes la luminosa verdad; su pelo castaño claro rizado se liberó de la capucha y ojos marrones se encontraron con los azules gélidos. Esta vez había cogido un rostro de Poniente, la cara de un niño, ya que era demasiado baja como para ser un hombre. Era un rostro guardado hace muchos años, ya que estaba en los primero muros. _Así nadie habrá visto este rostro en siglos_. Cuando más desconocido, más seguro. Suspiró, cansada.

—Era escudero de un lord menor de la Casa Umber hasta que fue matado en plena batalla en Pozo de la Doncella —recitó su dulce mentira—. Fui acogido por un hombre gentil en su casa y trabajé estos últimos. años para conseguir algo que me pudiera hacer posible volver a casa, y eso es lo que hago ahora. Soy Sam de Valleoscuro, y mi rey murió en la Boda Roja, así que soy hombre de nadie —Intentó cambiar de tema—. Llevo un dragón de oro, por lo que cualquier cosa me vale para llenar este agujero que tengo. _E irme antes de que lleguen los leones._

Pero en cuanto pensó en ellos, aparecieron. Siete hombres con un león cosido en el pecho entraron con arrogancia a la posada, dueños del momento. Todos ellos tenían caballos, armas, y cierta maldad como leones que soy, además que apestaban a oro desde millas. La estuvieron persiguiendo hará un tiempo; la yegua azabache aceleró al ritmo de sus riendas; tenía que pederles de vista enseguida. Pero aquí estaban, y como todo soldado en plena batalla y hambruna, querían entretenimiento. Uno de ellos se acercó y decidió hablar por todos mientras los demás se adentraban en la posada.

—Sabía que seguir a este niño era una buena idea —el hablador empezó—. Siempre vuelven a sus casas asustados de lobos, leones o peor, siendo la presa perfecta para nosotros —se acercó a la niña violentamente con otros tres hombres tras él, pero Gendry se puso entre ellos, a siete pies de cada uno—.

—Dejadnos en paz —dijo con fría furia. _Pretende luchar_. Una espada colgaba de su cadera y sus manos se convirtieron en martillos de carne—.

El hablador lo ignoró, y miró a los ojos de la niña, quien intentaba volver a una esquina donde estaba su ballesta. Sus piernas afligían temor y valentía, pero no se atrevía a moverse.

—Te voy a follar niña hasta que te desangres con mi espada y después desangraré tu posada hasta los cimientos, matando hasta el último niño que llore de aquí —miraba a la niña con rabia y lujuria—. No tememos por niños o mujeres, y nos gusta disfrutar de un poco de acción —miró esta vez a Gendry, desafiante—.

Cuando Gendry estaba cerca del Hablador, los hombres leones atacaron a Gendry con puños y manos, casi echándose encima suya. Gendry era más alto y corpulento que cualquiera de ellos, pero eran cuatro y sabían luchar en diferentes estilos de combate. Mientras el herrero atacaba a dos con la espada con la que tenía apenas experiencia, uno le pegó una patada en la entrepierna mientras otro cogió una jarra y le pegó en la cabeza hasta romperse dicha jarra. En menos de cinco minutos, los leones se hicieron con el Toro, sacando sus espadas para dictarle su sentencia. _Tenía que atacar ahora, que no tiene a nadie con quien le pueda ayudar._ Conocía la naturaleza de los Lannister, y sabía que era mejor acabar uno a uno que en multitud. _Tengo que ayudarlo y pronto, antes de que muera._

—No saquéis las espadas —dijo el Hablador—. No salpiquéis sangre aquí. Podía ser útil esta posada en el futuro y a nadie le gusta una posada con heridas de guerra —miró al exterior, y después a los tres hombres restantes—. Jugar un poco más con él hasta que os canséis, y después, lo matáis —se llevaron a Gendry, ensangrentado y sin conocimiento al establo de la posada, estando tres hombres dentro. Parecía que los soldados se habían olvidado de ella por completo, como si fuera invisible. _Ahora es mi oportunidad._

—Ahora que tu amigo no está, empecemos por la parte de más me gusta —dos hombres cogieron a la niña por los brazos mientras la pegaban como si fuera un animal para domar, hasta que se quedase quieta—; el desnudo.

El Hablador le dio una bofetada a la niña y cuando su rostro se descubrió, tenía la boca sangrando. El soldado cogió sus ropas y las rasgaba con fuerza mientras que la atacada gritaba ayuda a los vacíos rincones del lugar. _No están vacíos, están llenos de criaturas del silencio_.

—No grites tanto, cerda chillona, nadie te va a ayudar —el Hablador le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que se caería si no fuera porque está sujeta hasta en las piernas—. Nadie te va a socorrer cuando sangres por tu coño virgen.

—Nadie te escapará de la muerte que te espera —una voz serena como el río dijo por su espalda—.

El Hablador se giró y fue su gran error y condena. Tan pronto como su cuello blanco se expuso ante su visión, rápida como una serpiente, Arya lo apuñaló con una de sus muchas dagas escondidas por el cuerpo. Después apuñaló a ambos de sus ojos, y una patada un su entrepierna logró estar a la misma altura que él; llorando con sangre, el Hablador intentaba acoger los últimos respiros de su vida y Arya lo empujó hacia un lado.

Espadas divisaban el cuerpo de Arya, esquivando con facilidad sus movimientos torpes y rudimentarios. Agachada, apuñaló y retorció una de las rodillas de un soldado y se cayó al suelo de rodillas, oportuno para que Arya voltease sobre sus hombros. Fuera de ser cualquier objetivo fácil, clavó su daga en el cráneo de uno mientras sacaba otras dos dagas aún más largas de debajo de sus brazos. El último soldado decidió no rendirse, y su espada, inmaculada de sangre, chocó con las dagas de Arya. _En espacios cortos es mejor utilizar armas pequeñas, fácil de manejar en objetivos limitados._ Con rapidez, una daga se deslizó y dio de lleno en el brazo del hombre y se le cayó la espada al suelo, siendo la oportunidad perfecta para apuñalarlo en el pecho y deslizar con delicadeza la hoja de su daga con el cuello.

Arya recogió sus dagas y su cuchillo y miró alrededor. No había nadie. _La niña estará con los demás niños, preparada con su ballesta en caso de que la situación se vuelva grave._ Con los cuerpos arrojados con sangre en el suelo, Arya hizo paso para ir a los establos. Escuchó voces burlonas.

—…Seguro que no ha luchado en su vida —reía uno—.

—Parece fuerte, pero no es más que un cobarde como todos. No se pone ni en pie para morir como un hombre.

Gendry estaba en el suelo, con sangre salpicando su alrededor un y los soldados rodeándole. _Seguro que lo han estado golpeando hasta ver cuándo moría._

—Cuando mueras, iré a violar a tu amiguita dos veces; una por ti y otra por ella —dijo un tercero—. Odio a los arrogantes hijos de puta como tú y no hay mejor manera que quitarme ese odio que matar a hijos de puta campesinos como tú—.

Sacó su espada y la alzó arriba con dos manos, deslumbrando precioso metal bañado en oro que reflectaba el mismo atardecer del sol. El hombre se desplomó a un pie del moribundo herrero, con un cuchillo clavado desde distancia, atravesando su cuello. Los tres restantes miraron hacia atrás y rodearon a Arya. Los tres tenían una espada y Arya tenía a Aguja. _Sería la primera vez que riño con Aguja._ Pero era demasiado delgada la espada y ella no tan fuerte; no podría en contra de esos brutos soldados. Gendry se deslizó hacia una pared, se intentó sentar para ponerse a salvo, medio despierto y medio muerto. _Le está costando respirar_.

Los tres fueron a por ella a la vez; espadas se balanceaban casi con la misma rapidez que ella se movía. Arya siempre intentaba ponerse de costado; menor el objetivo. Pero no tenía tiempo de atacar con tanto que esquivar así que se iba alejando un poco del círculo del que estaba rodeada. No eran malos, pero eran tres, y Arya nunca había luchado con más de uno. Uno de ellos logró darle en el costado y el dolor era insoportable, pero eso hizo que Arya pudiera destrozarle la cara para luego sacar una de sus dagas y lanzárselas al pecho, donde dio en pleno pulmón. Aprovechó y rápidamente imitó al primer soldado con Aguja, sujetándola con dos manos y clavándoselo en pleno corazón. Gritando por la sangre que brota de su costado, se sintió de repente muy cansada y le costaba moverse con agilidad y su fuerza se iba debilitando. Algo se acerca. _Alguien_ se acerca.

Esquivando como podía los dos soldados que se habían vuelto más rápidos que ella, pudo ver una enorme sombra gris que aumentaba con el tiempo. Andaba con suma elegancia y compostura; su Majestad de los bosques apareció al sentir la presencia de su dueña. Arya podía sentir a sus hermanos. Cientos de ellos y no tan grandes ni feroces como ella pero tan peligrosos como cualquier soldado Lannister, y sobretodo, podía sentirla a _ella_ ; enormes ojos amarillos se encontraron con grises. El tiempo se congeló y sus rostros se fusionaron en una misma emoción. _Nymeria_. Su loba, su amiga, su otra mitad estaba con ella, quería luchar por ella y juró en ese momento morir por ella. El sueño y cansancio aumentaron, cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía que la tierra se acercaba ante la despedida de las espadas que disparaban hacia ella. _Lo siento por todo, Nymeria. Ya podemos estar unidas para siempre en un mismo cuerpo._


	2. Huída

Soñó que era una loba de nuevo. Esta vez por un largo tiempo, tanto que creyó que la única vida a la que pertenecía era la del bosque. Sintió la tierra bajo sus patas y el aire que respiraba, frío y húmedo, le susurraba libertad por todos los rincones; sus hermanos la admiraban y la seguían a todas partes, fieles hermanos y valientes, oh, la valentía deslumbraba en sus ojos. Había sentido también la explosión de carne en los animales que cazaba, su orgía sangrienta la hacía cada vez más animal, más loba. Sentía también a su loba, a _Nymeria_ , acompañando su cuerpo, estando dos almas fundidas en un matrimonio de carne. Los árboles gritaban coros de salvación, sus hojas tañían música como campanas de un septo; era la hora de los lobos. Feroces y veloces, sus hermanos se reunían en un mismo claro en el centro del bosque. _Es hora que ellos se unan a mí._ Alzó su cabeza, al cielo, admirando las estrellas que lloraban en el cielo y aulló para que le escuchase hasta en los Siete Infiernos; sus hermanos los lobos uno a uno alzaron también sus cabezas y se unieron en la manada melódica del momento, coronando a su reina de los bosques en una ceremonia en lo más oscuro de la noche. No tenía que preocuparse por las personas ni por sí misma; la llama viviente de su cuerpo se encendía al correr y superar hasta los susurros del viento.

Arya se despertó, dolorida y cansada. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero hasta la débil llama de la vela la cegaba; hacía tanto tiempo que no era Arya Stark. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados y se sentía extraña; como si este cuerpo no le perteneciese y al intentar sentarse, le supo muy raro tener brazos, como palos que articulaban. Al intentar sentarse, un trueno de dolor la punzó en el estómago; recordó lo que pasó. _Maté a siete Lannisters. No, maté a cinco y me dormí en plena pelea._ ¿Por qué no la mataron? Analizó la habitación; pequeña, con una cama de paja y una pequeña mesa con una vela enana y una enorme puerta al fondo. _He dormido en una habitación parecida a ésta._ Seguía estando en la posada.

Al no poder sentarse, decidió rodar hasta el borde de la cama y caer de cuclillas. Pero al caer no sabía cómo utilizar sus propias piernas y cayó de rodillas, haciendo mucho ruido. Arya gimoteó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no podía y caía. El problema no era de la herida, si no de sus piernas; había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo una loba, caminando a cuatro patas y el equilibrio que se consiguen con dos la perdió. Ahora teme andar de rodillas. Intentó agarrase fuertemente de la cama y la mesa de al lado y con bufidos, intentó mantenerse en pie, lo cual duró tanto como el primer paso que dio. _Parezco un bebé._ No decidió rendirse; se intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo y aferrándose a las paredes como si fuera su vida, comenzó a andar. Tras un tiempo empezó a caminar sin pared, y después hacía ejercicios como saltar y después saltar con una pierna y después saltar para rodar al suelo. Su cuerpo se alineaba a su mente por fin, y sintió el balance como danzarina del agua. Satisfecha del resultado, salió de la habitación.

Se encontraba en un pasillo con una baranda y unas escaleras al lado de su habitación. _Voy a caer por la escaleras_. Intentó bajar con una pierna y después otra en el mismo escalón agarrada por la plana pared. Miraba a las escaleras con ojos grandes como platos como si fuera la primera vez en su vida en bajar las escaleras. _Cada herida es una lección. Y cada lección te hace más fuerte,_ Syrio Forel, su amigo, le decía. Consiguió bajar sin problemas e incluso se dignó a dar un pequeño salto para esquivar el último escalón. Se sentía como una malabarista.

Su fugaz alegría desapareció ante los ojos de la chica que estaba enfrente suya. _La niña._ Tenía la nariz torcida y con una herida a la altura de sus ojos, pero su mirada, mezcla de asco y furia, desaprobaba hasta el aire que Arya respiraba.

—Te sentí dar golpes en tu habitación —la niña con la nariz torcida empezó—. Hay niños durmiendo en este mismo piso, así que los habrás despertado.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo —Arya ignoró su saludo—.

—Eres una dormilona, ¿lo sabes? —la niña sonrió de manera que su nariz iba adquiriendo más protagonismo en su cara—. Mi hermana Jeyne ha tenido que alimentarte y curarte y cambiar de sábanas cuando no aguantaban más de tus meados durante una luna.

Arya estaba en shock.

—¿Tanto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —ahora tenía que ayudar para recompensar toda la carga que ha sido—. ¿Has dicho que tu hermana Jeyne me ha curado? _Pues tiene que ser buena para no dejarme morir con esta herida._

 _—_ Sí, y más vale que se lo agradezcas. Se ha esforzado mucho por ti. Ella, y Gendry.

Arya dejó de respirar durante un momento. _Gendry. Estaba medio muerto._

—Gendry —sus labios susurraron—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

La niña no le gustó lo que oyó, por la cara que puso. _No le gusta que me acerque mucho a él._

—Estaba muy mal cuando Jeyne y yo lo tratamos —sus ojos miraron hacia otro lado—. Tuvimos que destriparle de su ropa, estaba en una condición horrible. No tenía ninguna herida de espada, pero lo habían pisoteado hasta por debajo de la tierra. Tenía algunos huesos del costado rotos y su tobillo torcido, además de otras roturas menores en los brazos y no podía girar el cuello. Incluso estuvo los tres primero días tosiendo sangre. Sangre y heridas, magulladuras y sangre, Jeyne hizo lo que pudo. Pero en menos de una quincena, la mitad de su heridas estaban cicatrizando y a las magulladuras desapareciendo. Nunca habíamos visto una persona curarse tan rápido, aunque era simples heridas y contusiones. Quería volver a golpear hierro de nuevo, pero a pesar de que su pierna parezca que se pueda mover, Jeyne le recomendó pasar una quincena de días más en la cama.

—Voy a verlo —se le hacía raro escuchar y hablar; le costaba mover los labios de forma tan rápido—. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

La niña intentó encontrar una excusa para no decírselo pero no pudo.

—Está en la segunda habitación antes de terminar el pasillo —se giró para no verla más, pegando gritos a unos niños que estaban en la puerta, sentados—.

Tras luchar con las difíciles escaleras, logró llegar a la habitación del herido.

Al entrar, encontró los pies de Gendry antes que la cama. _Es mucho más largo que la cama._ No podía ver mucho por la vela, igual de débil que la suya de su habitación, pero sus ojos azules parecían brillar, una mezcla de fiebre y esperanza de vivir. Cuando vio a Arya, parecía estar viendo a un fantasma; puso la mirada testaruda, como si _realmente_ le doliese pensar, e intentaba encontrar un saludo ingenioso, pero su sinceridad le adelantó.

—Creía que no iba a volverte a ver nunca —Arya creía haber visto un intento de sonrisa en su rostro—.

—Yo tampoco creía que iba a vivir todo este tiempo — _no quiero hablar sobre mí_ —. ¿Estás bien?

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti —su profundos ojos azules mostraban preocupación—. Te atravesaron con la espada en el costado, Arya. No tendrías que estar aquí, un movimiento brusco y te desangras como un carnero. Deberías descansar un poco más —preguntas brotaban de sus ojos. _Dónde has estado todo este tiempo. Cómo has sobrevivido. Por qué has vuelto._ Preguntas que Arya no quería responder—.

—Me estoy recuperando —dijo ella con cierto orgullo—. Soy fuerte y puedo resistir a peores cosas —sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, esquivando de lo que realmente debería hablar. _Cómo has sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo sola_ —. Creo que no le caigo bien a la niña a la que atacaron.

—¿Willow? —su mirada testaruda volvía a la normalidad—. Es buena niña, aunque un poco estricta. Creo que siente un poco de celos que ahora no es la única niña mayor que puede ser mandona —le miró a ella—.

—Eh, eso fue hace tiempo — _sí, fue hace tiempo, cuando me sentía segura y podía permitirme ser feliz_ —. Creo que me voy a quedar aquí durante una temporada para reparar los daños que esos soldados causaron —se puso de pie, ya que vio los ojos cansados del herrero—. Creo que _tú_ eres el que necesita descansar, y ya cuando puedas ponerte en pie, veremos quién va a ser el mandón y el mandado —quería salir antes de que Gendry le preguntase algo que no se atrevía a responder—.

Al abrir la puerta, Gendry la llamó.

—Arya —se esforzó por sonreírle—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto — _No sabes lo que te he echado de menos—._

* * *

Había pasado dos lunas y media desde el ataque de los soldados Lannister, y Arya se sabía todos los nombres de cada niño, ya que junto con Willow, ella se dedicaba a cuidarlos cuando tenían miedo de la oscuridad mientras construía las estructuras junto con Gendry que la pelea había ocasionado. No era ni la mitad que Gendry, pero era bastante ágil y rápida. Cada día que pasaba, él y Arya volvían a conocerse; hablaban de temas vacíos y superficiales, reían como no habían hecho en mucho tiempo; todo que por las preguntas que cada uno tenía sellado en sus labios no salieran la luz. Había conocido también a la famosa Jeyne, siendo mucho más gentil y amable que su hermana pequeña. De hecho, Willow fue la protagonista de su primera conversación:

—¿Así que tú eres Arya? —dijo Jeyne, sin ni siquiera dejar que Arya dijera palabra alguna—. Te ha sorprendido que supiera tu nombre, ¿eh? Pues me he hecho bastante familiar con el nombre. Cuando Gendry dormía profundamente, no paraba de repetir tu nombre hasta gastarlo. Willow no supo cómo tomárselo, pero cada vez que decía tu nombre, se ponía cada vez más molesta e inestable—.

—¿Y por qué le molesta tanto? — _Le caído mal por simples celos de atención._

 _—_ Digamos que Willow lleva gustándole a nuestro amigo el herrero bastante tiempo y que una chica tan cercana a él como tú que no ha aparecido en años de repente sea más importante que ella, quien ha estado con él en sus peores momentos cuando tú no estabas, le ponía furiosa —Jeyne decía genuinamente, siempre sonriendo—.

—Oh —la situación era peor de lo que pensaba. _En estos tiempos de guerra, y ella enfadándose por cosas que Sansa se enfadaría_ —, entonces me siento mal. No quería caerle mal antes de conocerla.

—No te preocupes por eso, pero me temo que Willow es bastante pertinaz y no cambiará su visión sobre ti en mucho tiempo. Y además, _es cierto_ que eres muy cercana a Gendry, ¿no? —tras su sonrisa, algo más profundo se asomaba en su rostro. Arya podía descifrar lo que realmente pensaban las personas con los rostros tras su entrenamiento en Braavos. _Ella también comparte los mismo sentimientos de su hermana hacia Gendry, pero es demasiado educada como para no le guste_ —.

—Pasamos bastante tiempo juntos en los peores momentos para nosotros —dijo ella sin interés aparente—. Empezamos a confiar el uno del otro y pudimos sobrevivir toda el trayecto. Además, me recuerda mucho a mi hermano Jon —intentó calmarla con eso—.

Pero era cierto que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual enfurecía aún más a la pobre Willow, hasta el punto de despreciarla en la comida, cuando todos están reunidos. Pero no podía evitarlo; trabajaban juntos y eran los únicos sobrevivientes de su pasado; la nostalgia a veces puede ser tan embriagadora como peligrosa.

 _Tengo que marcharme,_ decidió en una mañana, así que iría a por preparativos y guarniciones y su yegua negra estaba más sana y energética que nunca; pero no podía marcharse sin decírselo a Gendry. Casi todos los días bromeaban cuando llegaría el día en el que Arya abandonara la posada para encabezarse al Norte y sus temibles obstáculos. Sabía en ese momento donde estaba Gendry; el sol daba la calidez que el otoño tanto ansía, y Gendry necesitaba recuperarse y ponerse en forma; estaba cortando leña en los adentros del bosque. Cada día que pasaba, más frío hacía. _El invierno se acerca_ , gritaba el lema de su casa. _El invierno viene corriendo._

Cuando se adentró en el bosque, el olor a musgo y humedad la encantó por un momento y decidió llevarse por el verde del momento. Era un día soleado, algo que no se veía desde hacía una quincena, así que dejó sentir su calor en su piel más que quedar alumbrada por sus potente iluminación. Andaba prácticamente de ojos cerrados, sus oídos sus guías, escuchando las ramas crujir bajo sus pies y los animales vivir fuera de su propia rutina y las hojas bailar al son del viento. Pronto escuchó los repentinos _chops_ , y sus oídos la condujeron a su amigo.

A pesar del frío de los últimos días, el pecho y brazos de Gendry estaba empapados de sudor, pareciendo mármol brillante ante el esplendoroso sol. Las puntas de su pelo estaba mojados e intentaban tapar sus ojos brillantemente azules, pero los resaltaba aún más. _Es aún más fuerte que la última vez que lo vi._ Sus músculos eran sus testigos; puños de músculo se contraían y expandían como la respiración de un dragón; ella, orgullosa de sus pequeños músculos, no era más que polvo comparado a él.

—Te está gustando cortar leña —lo saludó con una sonrisa ladina—.

—No tengo metal para fundir espadas o cualquier otra cosa, y no es tan malo después de todo —terminó de partir un bloque casi igual de grande que su torso y dejó el hacha con un golpe casi elegante en el tronco de un árbol cortado—. No es como esculpir espadas, pero es lo que hay.

Gendry se movía entorno a ella, y cuando se acercaba de esa _manera_ , no le hacía más que ponerle a Arya nerviosa. _Acaba con esto cuanto antes._

—Gendry, me voy —dijo en tono solemne—.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —Gendry sonrió—. ¿Cuando vas a dejar decir de irte e empezar a _irte_ de verdad?

—Ahora mismo. He recogido comida y ropas para sobrevivir todo el viaje, y he preparado a mi yegua. Me voy ahora —miró a sus ojos. _Tantas preguntas sin responder—._

—Así que te irás definitivamente —bajó su mirada, sabiendo que su amiga no podía quedarse más—. No tienes por qué ir. Aquí no es tan malo, y hay tanto peligro que no me gustaría ni pensar en ello.

—Gendry, debo de ir ahí. Mi familia está ahí y tengo que volver con ella, porque es la familia, y a la familia nunca la abandonas — _Familia, Deber, Honor,_ parecía que su madre estaba en ese momento para recordárselo—.

—Claro, porque a la damita Stark debe de volver con sus lobos ya que ellos han sido los únicos que la han ayudado —dijo él amargamente—. Perdón, m'lady, un huérfano de baja alcurnia no entiende en su estupidez el significado de familia—.

 _Le ha dolido._ Fue estúpido de su parte; regodearse de que tenía familia y un castillo en donde vivir fue lo último que Gendry quería oír en ese momento. Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Ven conmigo —abrió sus ojos—. Puedes ir conmigo en el mismo caballo hasta que encontremos otro para ti, y llegarás a Invernalia y volverás a hacer espadas para soldados de verdad —Arya le había prometido eso antes. _Puedes hacer espadas para mi hermano Robb, en Aguasdulces_ —. No tienes ningún líder a quien seguir, eso mismo dijiste tú. El anterior murió por los Lannister y estás por tu cuenta. Iremos juntos como antes, y si pudimos sobrevivir siendo niños, podemos llegar al Norte como adultos.

Gendry quería asentir con ella; pero eso sería vivir en un mundo perfecto. _No puede_. Tiene tantos deberes, tantos asuntos que arreglar y cuidar.

—¿Y Willow y Jeyne? —objetó—. No pretenderás que abandone a esos niños huérfanos. Soy lo único que les puede salvar de una muerte de espada.

 _Tiene razón. No puede abandonarlos_. Arya se mordió el labio e intentó buscar otra alternativa, pero unos estruendos y unos gritos la distrajeron. Estruendos y gritos que venían de la taberna. Gendry y ella se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia la taberna. Gendry iba a salir de los seguros árboles siendo blanco fácil para cualquiera, pero Arya lo agarró del brazo y de una sacudida lo agachó y se escondieron en unos matorrales.

—¿Qué haces? —resopló Gendry con furia—. Podrían estar en peligro.

—Mira con tus ojos y escucha con tus oídos —Arya repitió las palabras de un espadachín bravos que hace tanto tiempo que conoció.

Hombres con la Estrella de siete puntas estaba cosido en sus pechos; cogían a niños como si fueran sacos y los situaban en carros como si fueran muñecas frágiles de cristal. Un septón viejo vigilaba el lugar, intentando que nadie los viese. Willow era la que más gritaba de todos los niños, Arya pensó al reconocerla al instante, aunque también estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sus chillidos que cualquier otro animal. El septón la acogió e intentó tranquilizarla pero sus hombres aún la sostenían.

—¿Por qué nos sacais de la taberna? —preguntó con decisión y miedo—. ¿A dónde nos lleváis? ¿Qué queréis hacer con nosotros?

—Calma, dulce niña —el septón intentaba acariciar su pelo—. La Fe Militante de los Siete y el Gran Septón ha decidido construir, en estos tiempos tan turbios, casas que acogen a niños tan inocentes de esta guerra y dulces como tú en todo Poniente—le sonrió—. No queremos hacerle daño, pequeña. Sólo queremos arropados y daros comida caliente.

—Gendry, debemos irnos —dijo Arya—. Ya, o nos llevarán también — _no voy a ser prisionera de nadie nunca más, no después de lo que pasé_ —.

—Pero Willow y los niños…

—Ya has escuchado al septo. No pretenden hacerles daño, sólo los van a cuidar —aún no se habían llevado su yegua y sus preparativos con ella—. Debemos de salir juntos hacia la yegua, me subo delante y tu detrás, y saldremos tan rápido como ellos se irán —lo miró antes de enfrentarse a esos militares tan religiosos—. Gendry, ¿estás conmigo?

—Pero… No puedo abandonarlos, son niños, Arya. Me prometí a mí mismo que los cuidaría ya que no pude cuidarte a ti —su mirada típica la agobiaba—.

—Van a ser cuidadosos con esos niños, Gendry. Son religiosos, y si no son corruptos, entonces no podrán la mano encima a esos niños. Van a garantizar más protección y seguridad que tú y una espada —lo cogió del brazo y apretó—. Ya lo comprobaste tú mismo.

A la cuenta de tres, los dos salieron disparados hacia la yegua. Los soldados tardaron en reaccionar y cuando decidieron ir a por ellos, Arya ya cabalgaba a con toda su habilidad y fuerza de la yegua. _Es rápida y fuerte_.

—Agárrate bien —le dijo al herrero—. Vamos a ir rápido durante un buen tiempo.

Gendry estaba callado y decidió dejarse llevar por la velocidad y fuerza del momento, secretamente admirando a Arya. _Corre,_ ella pensó, _corre y no vuelvas más a estas tierras que tantos malos recuerdos te han traído._


	3. Atacados

Gendry y Arya llevaban días cabalgando por el bosque paralelo al camino Real, de vez en cuando asomándose por el camino para asegurarse que no se salían del trayecto. Gendry, serio y malhumorado, no ha hablado desde que huyeron de la posada, ahora bajo el poder de la Fe de los Siete. Arya estaba acostumbrada a no hablar en días cuando viajaba con el Perro, pero esto era diferente. El Perro era odioso y horrible, pero Gendry era su amigo. Le gustaría decirle algo para animarle, pero con lo testarudo que es se enfadaría aún más. No se quejaba de la incomodidad, ni del hambre y sólo la miraba cuando bajaban de la yegua para hacer aguas, como asegurándose de que ella no saldría corriendo y le abandonase.

 _Realmente estaba bien en esa posada. Y cogió cariño a los niños._ Podía recordar como Willow se retorcía ante los soldados religiosos como una cerda antes de enfrentarse a su matanza. _Willow también era su amiga._ Ella también se sintió mal cuando dejó atrás a Gendry y a Harwin con la Hermandad sin Estandartes.

Los días cada vez se hacían más cortos, y más fríos. Al estar en las Tierras de los Ríos y no en el Norte, aún había parches de nieve en el suelo, pero el verde predominaba sobre el enorme bosque que atravesaban, aunque era difícil ya que había bastantes lagos de barro que podrían parecer más profundos de lo que son. Arya era buena jinete, y la yegua negra era fuerte y rápida, pero era un bosque cerrado con muchos bultos y demasiados raíces. Tenía que tener los ojos bien abiertos para no tropezar o perderse. _Mira con tus ojos, y escucha con tus oídos._ Animales acechaban cuando ellos eran más vulnerables, y ambos hacían turnos para asegurarse que nadie les atrapaba en lo oscuro de la noche. Escuchaban lobos aullar como si estuvieran rastreando sus pisadas, y Arya podía sentir la desconfianza de Gendry. _Teme a los lobos._

La primera vez que Gendry habló era una mañana húmeda en la que la niebla llegaba hasta el último rincón del bosque. Arya podía sentir el aliento de su amigo en su nuca, y le susurró en el oído.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —parecía preocupado y enfadado, como un padre que regaña a sus hijos por haberse metido en líos—.

Arya decidió no responder, pero las heridas de su vientre parecían abrirse de nuevo. _No puedo decírselo._

Cuando Arya estuvo en Bravos entrenando para ser nadie y teniendo sueños de lobo, su capacidad como hombre sin rostro avanzaba rápidamente. Sabía cambiar de rostro y mentía tan bien como decía la verdad; había aprendido a manejar cuchillos y lanzarlos, reñir con la espada, tenía una puntería formidable con la lanza y el arco, y era bastante rápida en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de no ser fuerte. Hablaba como una nativa la lengua braavosi y con fluidez el Alto Valyrio, además de saber casi todos los venenos existentes y varios que hacían explotar en pequeñas cantidades una ciudad entera. Superó en destreza a varios acólitos de la Casa de Blanco y Negro, incluyendo a la Niña Abandonada, quien seguía mirándola como si fuera el vacío, sin emociones ni odio hacia ella. A pesar de ser nadie, estaba satisfecha de estar ahí, y Arya Stark iba muriendo poco a poco en ella. _Iba a ser al fin nadie._ Pero no fue así.

Sus sueños de lobo la seguían atormentado, cada vez eran más fuertes y reales, y era un recordatorio constante de quién era. _Eres Arya Stark._ Los hombre sin Rostro no sabían de esto, y no podía ser nadie cuando de noche era un lobo. Hasta que un día Arya renació. Siendo una ayudante de un taberna, escuchó a dos capitanes de barcos ponientis hablar sobre la muerte y renacimiento del Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, Jon Nieve. 'Te juro por mi barco que vi al Comandante dar órdenes tras escuchar su muerte y traición de sus hermanos'. Pero Arya sólo quería escuchar de Jon. Cada día recorría las calles de Braavos para escuchar noticias sobre los lobos de Poniente. Supo de la Guerra de Invernalia de los Bolton y lo restante de la Casa Baratheon, siendo la muerte y fin de Stannis, el hermano del rey Robert y Shireen, su hija, sacrificada en una pira de fuego según los rumores de Poniente. Cómo la Casa Arryn, apoyando la causa Stark gracias a su hermana Sansa y su prometido de la Casa Arryn, junto a los rebeldes de los Bolton y fieles a los Stark y los salvajes liderados por Jon Nieve, renacido de su muerte, vengaban Invernalia matando hasta el último de los Bolton. 'El estandarte Stark ondea de nuevo en los muros de Invernalia', decía un cocinero de un barco. 'Ahora están bajo el liderazgo de Jon Nieve y sus hermanos legítimos'. _Jon, Sansa, Bran y Rickon. Todo están vivos, después de todo._ Arya estaba confusa; podía seguir siendo nadie, pero debía reunirse con su familia, su manada, ahora que están vivos de nuevo. El Hombre Bondadoso sabía de sus actividades y sus motivos, y dudando de su lealtad, mandó a algunos acólitos a acabar con su vida, cuando Arya tomó la decisión, recogiendo a Aguja. Debía de estar atenta, y nunca dormía, causándole locura; el primer ataque fue cuando estaba medio dormida medio loca, causando casi su muerte una apuñalada cercana a sus pulmones, pero al final pudo matar a sus tres asesinos. Tras otros dos ataque más, Arya sabía que iba a morir, estando herida mortalmente en el torso y una herida infectada en la pierna, además de varias costillas rotas y un tobillo torcido, aún victoriosa de haber matado 8 acólitos. así que fue a la Casa de Blanco y Negro, donde estaba dispuesta al fin de morir. Cogió el primer veneno que encontró y con miedo, se lo tomó, muriendo en el acto. Días pasaron y su cadáver seguía ahí, hasta que recogieron su cuerpo y pusieron su rostro en el Salón de los Rostros. Uno de los acólitos de la Casa desapareció, con el rostro de quien le pertenecía a Arya Stark, sin que el Hombre Bondadoso descubriera que envenenó a un soldado Lannister que se exilió a Braavos y no la verdadera Arya.

Ha pasado poco más de un año desde que sucedió, pero Arya sigue esperando que en cualquier momento una persona con el rostro equivocado aparezca y le clave un puñal en el corazón, pero nunca ha pasado. _A lo mejor no lo han descubierto. A lo mejor el Dios de muchos Rostros me ha dejado vivir y no quiere mi nombre_. Arya agarró a su espada Aguja con fuerza.

—Respóndeme —Gendry se estaba impacientando y enfadando más que antes—. Desde que te secuestró el Perro y murió, ¿cómo en los Siete Infiernos estás viva?

—Cállate — Arya escuchó un ruido. _Depredadores_ —.

—¿ _Callarme_? —Gendry soltó una risa amarga en su cuello—. ¿Pretendes que confíe en ti tras haber abandonado a los niños de la posada, intento saber dónde has estado y me respondes con _callarme_?

—Sí, calláte. Hay animales salvajes y peligrosos aquí y ahora —Arya miró a los lados y después al frente—. Debemos de salir de aquí cuanto antes —sus riendas dieron con fuerza al caballo y salieron veloces del lugar—.

Como Arya sospechaba, los lobos empezaron a salir de todos los rincones de los árboles y los perseguían. Arya era rápida, pero los lobos aún más, y eran bastantes.

—¡Ahí! —señaló Gendry a unos veinte pies hacia donde estaban galopando, un grupo de cinco lobos los esperaban con dientes desnudos, y Arya giró bruscamente y se inclinó al cuello del caballo. _Corre,_ pensó, _corre o seremos comida del bosque._

Cada vez que Arya tenía decidido dónde ir, más lobos la esperaban, desafiando sus dotes de jinete. Era ya de por sí bastante difícil ir a esa velocidad sin haberse tropezado con raíces que sobresalen del suelo, resbalarse con el barro o peor, estar atrapado en una charco enorme barro o incluso, atravesar un árbol bajo cuya hojas se vuelven cuchillos cuando galopa a tal rapidez.

Arya habría calculado ver como cuarenta o cincuenta lobos desde la persecución, pero podrían haber sido perfectamente capaces de haberlos atacado y matarlos. _No quieren hacernos daño,_ pensó Arya mientras un lobo a cada lado suyo desde quince pies de distancia, corriendo a su misma velocidad. _Nos están guiando hacia un lugar._ Era confuso adivinar dónde; había cambiado tantas veces de lugar que Arya no sabía donde estaban, ni siquiera donde está situado el camino Real. Los árboles no se distinguían unos de otros, y no podía comparar la posición del sol ya que no vio dónde estaba antes. Los árboles seguían pareciendo manchas borrosas de verde y marrón cuando galopaba, así que no recuerda ningún árbol. _Estamos perdidos._

La yegua comenzó a trotar, cansada de galopar durante tanto tiempo sin haber descansado en estos días, y estaba intranquila, moviendo bruscamente la cabeza, temerosa de los lobos que los persiguen. Llegan a un pequeño claro en el que reinaba una piscina de barro que parecía profunda. La yegua paró y Arya pudo ver, con claridad, la enorme bestia de al otro lado del barro. _Nymeria_.

Arya se bajó de la yegua a gritos de Gendry y ella le dijo que se quedase ahí con la yegua. Los lobos que antes los cazaban ahora esperaban detrás de su gran loba, alta y regia con el poder de los bosques a su favor. _Es mucho más grande que los demás lobos_. _Y mucho más fuerte y veloz_. Arya sólo era un pie más alta que ella.

Arya se quitó los zapatos y se metió en esa profunda piscina de barro para reunirse con su loba. _Quiere que me una a ella, como si no fuera una niña, si no como una loba más._ Era difícil moverse en el barro ya que era mucho más espeso que el agua, y ya no sentía el suelo ante sus pies. A ella nunca le molestó ensuciarse, no era como su hermana Sansa, quien se habría puesto a llorar si la hubiera visto hundida en el barro excepto por su cabeza, que sobresalía de la superficie. De nuevo, le entró a Arya un pesado sueño cada vez que se acercaba más a su loba, y empezó a gritar el nombre de su loba. De repente, sus brazos y sus piernas no funcionaban, y con _Nymeria_ en sus labios, cerró los ojos al rendirse el combate contra su propia naturaleza. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y al otro lado del charco con sus hermanos alrededor suya, como una niña de ojos grises se ahogaba en el barro en el que tanto luchaba por escapar.


	4. Herida

Se despertó con un ritmo de pasos que no eran suyos. No andaba, pero sentía las pisadas atravesar las tierras enlodadas, y se dio cuenta en ese momento que Gendry la estaba llevando en sus brazos, como una princesa rescatada de los cuentos que a Sansa tanto le gustaba. Se agarró a las fuertes músculos de sus brazos y le intentaba buscar su mirada de profundos ojos azules.

—¿Gendry? —se encontraba desorientada—. ¿Dónde…

—En tu pequeña y tonta cabeza de damita guerra viste que era una buena idea atravesar esa piscina de barro y te ibas a ahogar por cansancio —Gendry seguía andando sin siquiera mirarla—. Pero _Nymeria_ saltó al barro y te rescató hasta el lado donde estaba yo, y yo me acerqué para sacarte de ese infierno espeso —en ese momento Arya se dio cuenta que él estaba lleno de barro hasta el cuello. _Él también me ha salvado_ —.

—Nymeria —hablar le parecía algo difícil de dominar en ese momento—. ¡Nymeria! —se bajó de los brazos del herrero de un salto. _Estaba a punto de llegar hasta ella._ La gran loba estaba al lado de Gendry, y cuando vio a Arya de pie, se abalanzó hacia ella para lamerle la cara hasta limpiársela—.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Nymeria era Invernalia, era Aguja, sus hermanos y Sansa, sus padres Lady Catelyn y Lord Ned Stark, eran las risas con Jon y la alegría de tener una familia, la sensación de pertenecer a un sitio, y ella no se había sentido así en años. En la Casa de Blanco y Negro le enseñó que alegría y furia son los más difíciles de esconder tras el rostro, y hace tiempo que no se sentía feliz, llena, esperanzada. Pero Nymeria le renació el sentimiento en su interior, y la rodeó en sus brazos, y por primera vez en siglos, lloró. Pero a la vez sonría y se reía, esos sentimientos oprimidos en su interior para salvar su vida, esos que nunca debía salir de la superficie por miedo de perder su cordura. _Pero por fin puedo reconstruir mi vida con mi familia, mi manada._

—Debemos de irnos —dijo Gendry, aún desconfiado del bosque—. Su manada puede volver y atacarnos—.

—Nosotros ahora somos su manada —sonreía Arya—. Creo que deberíamos limpiarnos —se dirigió a su gran loba—. ¿Conoces algún río o lago por aquí?

La loba le miró y empezó a andar en una dirección. Arya miró a Gendry, y éste cogió las riendas de la yegua y siguieron a Nymeria. Andaron durante un tiempo y los árboles que se iban cruzando tenían cada vez más moho y el camino cada vez más empinado hacia abajo hasta encontrarse un enorme lago rodeado de árboles; un paraíso escondido dentro del bosque. Ahí bebió la yegua y acordaron que el primero en bañarse sería Gendry.

—Ten cuidado —le avisó Arya—. El lago es bonito, pero recuerda que puede ser profundo y no sabes nadar. Ten cuidado por dónde pisas.

Arya se dio la vuelta para que Gendry se desnudara y poco después, escuchó el agua agitarse y algo cayó repentinamente al agua. _Qué ruidoso es._

Arya le gustaba acariciar el peleaje de su reencontrada amiga; era suave y gris, como ella la recordaba cuando tenía nueve años. Sólo que ésta vez era casi igual de alta que ella y mucho más grande; con dientes y colmillos casi tan largos como sus dedos y afilados que sus dagas. No hablaron, pero ella sentía la unión de ellas, como un matrimonio de lealtad, lobo y Stark.

De repente, las orejas de su loba se levantaron y Nymeria miró tras la espalda de Arya, escuchando en ese momento un ruido que provenía cerca del lago. Arya se giró, cautelosa, sólo para ver a Gendry mojándose y chapurreando en el agua. No podía evitar no mirarlo; el agua le llegaba por encima de la cintura y ella admiraba su musculosa espalda, esculpida de mármol, típico de los herreros. Sus hombros, anchos y sus brazos, gruesos como pilares, era el sueño de toda mujer. El pelo negro le caía en el cuello, y parecía que sus ojos brillaban aún más en el agua. Iba moviéndose de un lado para otro, intentando andar o nadar, y hasta se atrevió a meterse dentro del agua, aguantando bastante, _demasiado_ para una persona normal. _Mierda._

Arya empezó a correr, y mientras va corriendo hacia el lago donde su estúpido amigo se ahogaba, se iba quitando los zapatos y su camiseta, sólo para revelar su torso descubierto excepto por unos vendajes que le rodeaba el pecho; así no se le resultaba incómodo para moverse, dejando también unos calzones puestos, ya que no tiene nada más debajo de esos calzones.

El agua estaba fría, pero debía moverse, y rápido. Sintió como el agua la iba conquistando con su elegante movimiento, sus olas y sus delicadas ondas; el pelo moviéndose como una esponja ante el agua. Era un pez, como su madre antes de entregarse al lobo. _Jon decía que era medio pez, a lo mejor puedo ser pez para salvar a Gendry._ Fue a la superficie para coger aire y se metió de nuevo; y ahí lo vio, un cuerpo enorme y pálido, excepto por una mata de pelo negro. Estaba hundiéndose en una profundidad que no acababa. Veloz como una serpiente, no tardó mucho en estar a su altura, pero el aire le faltaba. _No puedo volver a la superficie o lo perderé._ Lo cogió con los brazos en su ancho torso, sin capaz de tocarse las manos, y con todas sus fuerzas y ganas, la superficie estaba cada vez más cerca, pero Gendry pesaba demasiado, quizás el doble que ella. _Debo de ser fuerte, por él y por mí._ El aire se le había acabado y sintió una presión en el pecho agobiante; sus pulmones deseaban respirar, aunque fuera agua su elección. En el momento que abrió su boca para dejar entrar agua, llegó donde había aire; había conseguido salir de ese infierno de agua. Medio tosiendo, medio respirando, intentó mantenerse a flote para los dos y poco a poco, se acercó a la orilla. Cuando daba pie, empezó a arrastrar a su amigo, pero le preocupaba. No había dado señal de vida desde que se ahogó; ni un signo de dolor ni respiración.

Dejó a Gendry en la orilla para rápidamente realizar el movimiento que Maestre Luwin le enseñó se veía a alguien ahogándose. Desnudo como el día de su nacimiento, Arya no intentó mirar demasiado y concentró su fuerza en el torso del herrero; ambas manos juntas, presionando contra su pecho de mármol. _Thump, thump,_ Arya repetía cada poco tiempo, cada vez más desesperada que la anterior. Cuando veía que no hacía efecto, exasperada, le daba con la mano bofetadas en la cara para que reaccione. _No te puedes morir, no ahora._ Volvió al movimiento del pecho, esta vez más fuerte, y rezando bajo sus labios. Gendry abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, se dobló hacia un lado, y empezó a vomitar agua, tosiendo y llorando. Después de haber salido medio lago por su boca, intentó respirar con tanta fuerza que le entró hipo. Cuando recuperó la humanidad, se dio cuenta de dónde y lo desnudo que estaba, y miró a Arya. A su izquierda, la chica estaba tumbada en el suelo, respirando fuerte y gimoteando. _Por poco, por qué poco._

—Creo que ya ha terminado mi baño —dijo bastante serio y culpable—. Es tu turno —se levantó, sin nada puesto, para volver a vestirse, dejando a Arya sola en la orilla—.

Arya se levantó para coger su daga para cortar los vendajes, encontrándose a Gendry de espaldas. _Menos mal que estuve atenta_. Se cortó las vendas y se bajó los pantalones, desnuda como su loba.

—Ni si te ocurra mirar —avisó de nuevo Arya—.

—Tranquila, no hay nada que no haya visto ya —dijo en tono burlón—.

Tras el rescate, Arya no se sentía preparada para bucear, así que simplemente se puso de frente mirando al cielo y dejó de vivir en aire para vivir en el agua, su cuerpo flotando como la de un muerto. Sólo quería llegar a Invernalia, con sus hermanos, abrazar a Jon con todas sus fuerzas y pedirle disculpas a Sansa y prometerla que será una ejemplar dama hermana. Quería volver con Bran y Rickon, jugar con ellos. Quería volver a ser Arya Stark, la hija menor de Lady Catelyn y Lord Eddard Stark. _Pero eso fue hace tiempo; esa niña murió cuando ejecutaron a su padre._ De nuevo, con oídos de loba, escuchó un tumulto en el agua y descubrió que Gendry y su loba estaban acompañados.

Dos hombres tenían sujetados a Gendry con un cuchillo al cuello, uno sujeto a Nymeria y otros dos libres, esperándola. _Otro estúpido grupo de saqueadores._ Uno de los hombres que estaba libre se dirigió a ella.

—Parece ser que alguien ha sido descuidado —sonreía de una forma que no le convencía a Arya—.

—Déjalos en paz y no os mataré —gritó Arya—.

—¿Matarnos? —el hombre rió—. Tendrás suerte si sobrevives después de follarte sangrientamente —le hizo un gesto a Nymeria y Gendry—. Ellos quizás no. Así que, ¿por qué no eres buena niña y sales del agua y nos enseñas tu cuerpo de niña?

Arya se mordió el labio. _No puedo luchar desnuda_. Pero tampoco puede dejar que sus amigos muriensen _sólo_ porque ella estaba en el agua. El agua de repente estaba muy fría, y tenía miedo de que llegase un kraken en ese momento, desgarrándola y devorándola con sus enormes tentáculos.

—Niña, o sales del agua o matamos ahora mismo a tu amigo y tu mascota —el hombre dijo con impaciencia—.

Arya, rígida y recta, salió del agua lentamente, saliendo a la luz primero sus pechos y después su trasero y lo que está delante. Empadada y sus pezones duros por el frío, el hombre la violaba con la mirada, los ojos más hambrientos que ha visto jamás.

—Oh niña, te voy a destrozar ese prieto cuerpo que tienes —los dos hombres se acercaban al igual que se quitaban sus calzones—.

—No hay necesidad de ser brutos —la voz sensual y dulce de Arya resurgió de sus labios, mirando inocentemente a los hombres, tocando con sus manos las curvas de su cintura y jugando con sus pechos—. Era una puta en Desembarco del Rey, ¿sabéis? Podéis follarme todo lo que queráis, pero dejad vivos a mis amigos —se mordía el labio mientras se apretaba sus pezones, mientras se acercaba con cuidado al hombre que habló—.

El hombre agarró de una de sus nalgas y lo apretó con fuerza, sus labios gritando obscenidades con el silencio. En el momento que estaba totalmente encantado por la sexualidad de su cuerpo, cogió un cuchillo que tenía cerca de su cintura y rápidamente, lo lanzó a la cabeza del hombre que sujetaba el cuello de Gendry con el cuchillo, matándole en ese mismo instante. El otro hombre intentó sacar su espada, pero Gendry fue más rápido y le dio una patada en la entrepierna para coger el cuchillo que lanzó Arya y clavársela en el corazón, torciéndolo con fuerza. Nymeria mordió el brazo del hombre hasta arrancarlo de su cuerpo mientras miraba embobado en cuerpo de Arya y el hombre, agonizando con un brazo, fue despedazado por la misma loba, y después fue a socorrer a su amiga. Arya, con el equilibrio de la danzarina del agua y consciente de lo vulnerable que es sin ninguna ropa puesta, le rompió la nariz al hombre y cogió su espada, pudiendo cortarle parte de su abdomen a la vez que pudo parar la espada del otro hombre atraversarle por su prieto cuerpo. Nymeria en ese momento llegó y se echó encima del hombre que tenía la espada, y acabó con él, mientras Arya atravesaba la espada a su dueño por el cuello. Cuando cada uno acabó con su respectiva pelea, Gendry miró hacia otro lado, vergonzoso, y carraspeó. Arya, recordando su plena desnudez, fue corriendo a cubrirse con sus calzones mojados y cogió la venda para rodeársela en el pecho, para luego ponerse la camiseta, y finalmente los zapatos.

Ambos se montaron en la yegua sin decir palabra y tomaron rumbo hacia el camino Real.

—¿Cómo has podido pelear sin ninguna protección en el cuerpo? —intentó Gendry romper el silencio incómodo entre ellos—.

—¿Eso era en lo único que pensabas en ese momento? —Arya le dijo de forma seca y neutra—.

Gendry se calló y Arya lo consideró como una victoria.

—No intentes callar lo que tu hombría me revela —dijo en tono burlón—. Así que, ¿nada nuevo que enseñarte?, Puedo sentir tu hombría dura desde atrás.

—Hace tiempo que no estoy con una mujer —dijo poco convincente—.

 _Ya, seguro,_ pensó Arya en ese momento, sonriendo.

* * *

Cada día que pasaba, la salud de Arya empeoraba. Tras el ataque de esos asquerosos violadores, los calzones de ella no tuvieron tiempo de secarse, y cayó enferma, con la frente caliente, sin querer comer y parecía estar muerta. _Deberíamos descansar, o Arya acabará peor de lo que está,_ pensó Gendry, pero Arya no quería saber nada. Estaba demasiado obsesionada con volver con su familia y cuanto antes; Gendry podía ver eso.

Podía sentir la calidez que desprendía la pequeña y cada vez estaba más somnolienta. Hasta su loba lo notó. Aullaba cada vez que veía su rostro demacrado e intentaba parar para que su amiga pudiera descansar con la excusa de beber agua o buscar comida. A veces se encontraba a su amiga durmiendo mientras cabalgaba, exhausta por vivir catorce años.

Tras llevar siete días cabalgando, Arya no pudo aguantar más; iba a caerse de la yegua si no fuera porque Gendry se dio cuenta. La sujetó en la yegua hasta que él pudo bajarse y coger entre sus brazos. Estaba totalmente inconsciente. Encontró un árbol grande la dejó posarse ahí y tocó su frente; estaba ardiendo. Arya se dio cuenta de que estaban parados, y gimoteó algo.

—Calláte —dijo Gendry, enfadado—. Por culpa de tu estupidez tus posibilidades de morir se han alzado—.

Arya señaló su estómago, indicándole su dolor. Gendry desde el día que vio a su amiga desnuda, con su prieto culo y redondos pechos, además de una estrecha cintura y muslos fuertes, podía sentir a su hombría endurecer, culpable pero a la vez un deseo se alzó en su interior. Empezaba a desear a Arya, pero mucho más que una atractiva joven delgada, mucho más que a una amiga. Culpable y asustado por lo que eso pueda significar, se quería distanciar de ella por lo que evitaba lo todo tocamiento con ella, y en este momento, se sentía bastante mal. _No quiero ser un animal llevado por la lujuria._ Pero este era un momento crucial; tumbó a Arya en el suelo y apartó el pelo de su cara con delicadeza y se aventuró a levantar su camiseta. _Está mucho peor de lo que me imaginba._ Su herida, una vez casi curada de una lejana pelea que tuvo para salvarle la vida, estaba abierta de nuevo e infectada; podía ver más pus que sangre. _Esto es muy malo_. No sabía curarla, ni conocía a nadie cerca, y no podía morir. _Todo este tiempo luchando por vivir para ahora acabar así_. Decidido, la cogió otra vez y la puso encima de la yegua y se subió él de nuevo. En ese momento, Arya sintió a la yegua y abrió los ojos.

—Gendry… —sus labios susurraban temblorosos con fiebre—. Yo…

—No vas a morir, si es eso lo que te preocupa —le dijo casualmente, para no estresarla—. ¿Puedes agarrarte?

Arya asintió débilmente y se sentó de lado, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello, y Gendry intentó manejar a la yegua. _No me falles ahora._ Arya apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y gimoteaba como una niña pequeña, además de respirar bastante fuerte. A pesar de la situación, Gendry se sentía demasiado nervioso estando tan cerca de Arya.

Nymeria salió corriendo con ventaja de ellos en busca de refugio y no volvió hasta el atardecer. Retornó cuando Gendry buscaba desesperadamente una casa sin éxito, pero Nymeria volvió aullando y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, resultándole bastante parecidos a los de Arya. _Tienen la misma forma, pero los de Nymeria son dorados._ La loba le indicó el lugar que ella vio esperanza para ayudar a Arya.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, guiados por Nymeria, pudo Gendry sorprenderse por la cantidad de ventanas luminosas y gente fuera. _Es como si la guerra no les hubiera afectado._ Trotando lo más rápido posible sin caerse, llegaron al pueblo y Gendry cogió a Arya de nuevo. Gritando ayuda por una niña herida muy grave, las personas salían de sus casas, curiosos, hasta presentarse en el pequeño castillo rodeado por las casas. Gendry, sudando, con su amiga en brazos, se enfrentó a los guardias de la puerta principal.

—¿Qué haces, muchacho? —dijo uno de los guardias, molesto—. ¿No sabes que nosotros no queremos enfermedades de la guerra, ni niñas enfermas?

—Arya Stark, hija de Lord Eddard Stark, está muriendo ahora mismo —desafío él, un simple plebeyo, contra la fuerza de la comandancia del castillo con la mirada—.


	5. Identidad

Arya se despertó en una habitación que no conocía. _Esto me es familiar._ Pero la habitación no se parecía a la de la posada; era grande con suelo de piedra, una chimenea, y las paredes de piedra pulida y pintada de un azul oscuro, la cama estaba hecha de plumas y con sábanas tan suaves como el pelaje de Nymeria, tenía una mesa ancha de ébano y una silla que le acompañaba, con tela azul acolchada. En la pared colgaba un gran cristal reflector, donde Arya podía ver una habitación gemela en ese cristal. Un mueble enorme la aguardaba, esperando a no ser tan vacía. _Estoy en un castillo_. Encima de la preciosa mesa de ébano estaba todas sus armas; su espada Aguja, dos dagas de medianto tamaño, tres cuchillos de varios tamaños, un pequeño saco lleno de los peores venenos que el hombre ha creado jamás y sus tres dragones de oro en otro pequeño saco, pero ni rastro de su ropa. _No era ropa, eran trapos en sus peores condiciones._ Las armas eran valiosas y por eso se lo han dejado; la ropa no. _No se han quedado con las armas,_ pensó Arya. Encima de la silla aguardaba unos calzones de ropa interior, medias gruesas de lana de color negro, un corsé de color crema, una falda larga con un vestido gris oscuro con brocado azul alrededor de las mangas con encaje azul oscuro por todo el vestido, todo doblado minuciosamente. También se encontraba un peine, un pasador de perlas y varias cuerdas pequeñas para recogerse el pelo, además de un pequeño barril con agua. En el suelo estaba unas botas de color negras, delicadas para una princesa.

Arya salió de la cama en un fino camisón y sintió vendas agarradas fuertemente sobre su abdomen. _No siento la herida._ Se levantó la falda del camisón y vio las vendas inmaculadas de sangre. Se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía la cabeza ni los pies, ni se sentía mareada, como estaba ella la última vez que se vio. Arya en ese momente recordó. _Gendry me llevó hasta aquí. Debo encontrarlo para irnos._ Se quitó su camisón y desnuda, se lavó la cara con el agua del barril y después se puso los calzones, pero el problema fue el corsé; cuando era una dama, hermana de Sansa, era demasiado joven como para llevar un corsé y camisas eran más que suficientes. Pero ahora, ella siendo mujer, debía de llevar un corsé, algo que no estaba acostumbrada ni quería. Era tan apretado que le costó meter la cabeza, y tenía que apretarse con fuerza las cuerdas que sostenían la prenda para que se sujete al cuerpo. Creía que le iba a hacer daño con las vendas ya en su torso pero fue al contrario; estaban aún más rígidas. Aunque no podía respirar mucho, ni moverse. _Esto va a ser un problema si tengo que luchar con alguien._ Cuando terminó con esa prenda demoníaca, se puso la falda y sintió su cintura más pequeña de lo normal. Se puso encima el vestido y se abrochó los diferentes botones de alrededor de su cintura e hizo un nudo final del que consistía un cinturón de tela. Miró al peine y de repente, quería volver a ser un niño. _Los niños no se preocupan ni de corsés ni de peinarse._ Hacía tanto tiempo que no se peinaba que temía pasarse el resto del día desenredando nudos. Pasó de raíz a punta sin problema. _Pues claro estúpida, te peinaron el matojo de pelo que tienes._ Cogió un cuerda y se hizo una trenza simple como su madre le enseñó cuando era una niña. Preparada para salir, abrió la puerta para descubrir ese castillo tan desconocido que ella habitaba.

Como su habitación, las paredes de los largos pasillos del castillo estaban esculpidos de piedra de gris oscura, cuidadosamente pulida. Los pasillos eran oscuros, con pequeñas antorchas que iluminaban el camino. No era muy difícil el sistema de habitaciones del castillo; siempre girabas a la derecha y te encontrabas finalmente la sala principal. Por el camino, encontró a cuatro o cinco doncellas que ni la miraban al pasar, pero no encontró guardias. Cuando llegó a la sala principal, había dos guardias vigilando la puerta que daba al exterior, pero las dos sillas de la sala de los lords del castillo estaban desocupados. _Parece un castillo fantasma._ De nuevo, los guardias ni miraron con el rabillo del ojos cuando Arya salió al exterior.

Era un día nublado; un sol demasiado tímido no aparecía, y las nubes se aglomeraban juntas , grises como las piedras de las paredes. Arya encontró una larga calle con varias tiendas y dos o tres casas después de ellas. _Es un pueblo bastante pequeño_. Pero a diferencia del castillo, la calle estaba abarrotada de personas; mujeres en los puestos eligiendo frutas y discutiendo con el vendedor, eligiendo la carne más sangrienta; niños corriendo por los puestos como pequeños ratones y comprando pan, cola de mujeres en un puesto de vestidos, discutiendo sobre sus ocupadas vidas. _Por cada siete mujeres que veo, aparece un hombre._ Había más mujeres que animales, cogiendo a sus niños de la mano, hablando de forma chillona mientras andaban y llevando enormes cestas llenas de comida. Incluso la mayoría de mercaderes eran mujeres. Arya miró alrededor del pueblo; no veía ningún ruido o pastos para el ganado o tierras para cultivar; solo bosque. _Están aisladas de la guerra._ Las mujeres que pasaban a su lado la miraban con sospecha y envidia; las ropas que ella llevaba eran ricas y bonitas, pero las suyas no. Al final de la calle, encontró una pequeña casa atestado de mujeres jóvenes, mirando hacia dentro como si estuvieran hechizadas por una bruja. Y en entonces Arya escuchó los llantos del metal al estar siendo deformado. _La herrería._

El entrar fue duro. Las mujeres estaban tanto de pie como sentadas, y no dejaban pasar tan fácilmente. A base de empujones, Arya por fin pudo estar en la herrería sólo para ver tanto revuelo. _Si sólo es Gendry._ Todas las mujeres observaban cómo el joven golpeaba el hierro en rojo vivo con un mazo, sus músculos jugando con la sintonía de los golpes. Como siempre, su torso estaba desnudo y sudoroso, mostrando su cuerpo, típico de un herrero. Su pelo negro brillaba como el azabache y sus ojos, siempre azules, resaltaban en la calidez del fuego. Arya veía las miradas de las mujeres y veía nada; no pensaban en nada, sólo dejaban su deseo actuar, creando miles de historias en su mente con su cuerpo. _Se imaginan que él es un príncipe escondido de herrero y las va a rescatar del infierno de su rutina llamado vida._ Y ahí estaba él, tan concentrado golpeando con fuerza el metal, puliendo su potencial, que parecía no darse cuenta del espectáculo que él solo habría creado. _Gendry no es un trozo de carne,_ pensó molesta Arya. Quería hablar con él pero no sabía cómo atraer su atención; llamarle no resultaría con el sonido del metal siendo golpeado, pero no era la única en ese lugar, así que se acercó y le tocó ligeramente en la espalda. Su amigo dejó el metal que se enfriase para ver quién se ha atrevido a interrumpirle ahora, pero ve que es ella. Sorprendido, intenta hablar con ella.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —Arya miró a la multitud de mujeres—. A solas.

Su amigo la llevó a la parte trasera de la herrería, donde salieron fuera y no había nadie más excepto un público constituido de árboles. Los dos, impacientes, preguntaron a la vez.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gendry—.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres que te observan? —preguntó molesta—.

Gendry la ignoró. —¿Estás bien? —repitió testarudamente—.

—Sí —suspiró ella—. No me siento mareada, y apenas siento la herida ahora. Estoy muchísimo mejor, viva otra vez.

Él parecía aliviado. En ese momento pareció apreciar los ropajes que ella llevaba, y le recordó cuando ambos estaban en Torreón Bellota, llevando un vestido de bellotas y jugando como niños que eran. Sabía que Gendry quería decirle algo bonito a ella, pero no le salían las palabras, aunque su rostro ya lo expresaba.

—Debemos de irnos —Arya fue al grano—. No podemos atrasar el viaje más.

—No podemos irnos aún —al ver la expresión de Arya, él continuó—. Espera, antes de apuñalarme con una de tus dagas. Quieren invitarnos a un Festín que van a organizar en unos días, y se espera que vayamos.

—No voy a atrasar el reencuentro con mis hermanos por un festín —dijo ella decidida—. ¿Qué pasa si no voy?

Gendry puso su cara de dolor al pensar. —Arya, _debemos_ de ir. Cuando llegué al pueblo porque te estabas muriendo, tuve que decir quién eres realmente, o si no te hubieran abandonado al merced del destino —la miró con esos claro ojos en los que a veces Arya se perdía—. Si hubiera sido yo, hubiera muerto, pero no podían dejar a Arya de la Casa Stark, hija de la Mano del Rey morir. Tuvimos suerte de encontrar unos simpatizantes de tu Casa aquí, tras la Boda Roja. Te cuidaron y te cosieron cuando estuviste muy rota, te devolvieron a la vida, y no me pidieron nada a pesar de estar en época de guerra. Sólo me pidieron que aceptase la invitación del festín. Tras la guerra, las personas buscan entretenimiento, y un festín es una buena distracción. El Lord del pueblo va a invitar a todos los habitantes y a los pueblos vecinos, y vendrán mercaderes ricos y personas de casas menores. Pero si escuchan que una Stark acudirá la fiesta, correrán al festín. Casi nadie de las Tierras de los Ríos apoyan a los Lannister, y tras la llega de la Reina Dragón y su alianza con tus hermanos, sólo piensan en la gloria de los Siete Reinos antes de la Rebelión de Robert. No será tan malo, sólo _te han pedido_ que vayas a un festín, e incluso nos van a proporcionar caballos y guarniciones para el viaje.

 _Tiene razón._ Odia cuando Gendry es el razonable y es el quien tiene la razón.

—Vale —suspiró Arya de nuevo—. Entonces habrá que ir a ese estúpido festín y jugar a la fantástica vida de Lady que tengo.

—Bien —siguió Gendry—. Entonces supongo que mandarán a medirte para crearte un vestido o algo así. A mí me lo hicieron en su momento.

—¿Por qué? — _Nadie le mide a un herrero para crearle un traje_ —.

—Tuve que mentir sobre quién soy —sus ojos se dispararon a una esquina de la habitación—. Si revelaba que era un simple herrero, podían haber pensado que te había violado o intentado matarte, o en el mejor de los casos, era un simple muchacho de baja cuna que quería ayudarte y probablemente eso hubiera sido lo último que hubiera sabido de ti, ya que eres demasiado noble para mí —habló con cierta amargura—.

—¿Y quién dijiste quien eras entonces?

—Dije que era un escudero de tu padre antes de muriese —Arya le miró raro—. Claro que se nota que no soy del Norte, así que le dije un poco de la verdad. Le dije al Lord que era un escudero en el torneo de Desembarco del Rey. Te conocí en el Torneo y nos hicimos amigos. Cuando ejecutaron a tu padre, huí contigo con la Guardia de la Noche con Yoren, y no me he separado de ti en ese entonces. Cuando recibiste la herida tras un ataque con los Lannister, intenté curarte, pero no lo mejoré y busqué desesperadamente alguien que pudiera salvar a m'lady—.

 _Es bastante inteligente y creíble, a decir verdad._ Pero Gendry nunca fue muy estúpido, sólo a veces. —¿Y te hicieron el traje? —cambió repentinamente de tema. Arya tenía curiosidad de ver al Toro vestido como un Lord. En ese momento se echó a reír—.

—¿De qué te ríes? —la miró con su ojos testarudos—. Pues, _no,_ no me han enseñado el traje, pero las costureras me prometieron que…

—¿Ah, así que fueron las costureras? — _Puedo entender entonces por qué. Las mujeres están desesperadas por tener la atención de los hombres—._ Puedo adivinar que posaste desnudo ante ellas verdad —la mirada vergonzosa del herrero lo delató—. ¿No te das cuenta de que hay demasiadas mujeres en esta villa?

—Me pusieron un paño para taparme lo esencial —quería informarle a su amiga, para que él no quedase tan mal—. Sí, yo también me lo pregunté. Después uno de los pocos hombres que viven aquí me dijo que estas mujeres son hermanas, esposas o hijas de los hombres que partieron a la guerra a luchar para tu hermano y no volvieron jamás—.

—Y están desesperadas —murmuró ella por lo bajo—. No te acerques a ellas o se abalanzarán sobre ti —al parecer a él no molestaba este tipo de atención. _Normal, es un chico, y hay muchas otras mujeres muy atractivas que darían lo que fuera para pasar un tiempo con él._ Eso le hizo enfadar aún más—.

Ella dio un paso para irse de la herrería, molesta, hasta que los dos escucharon pasos rápidos que venían hacia ellos. Gendry, intentando ser un caballero, se puso delante de ella y cogió la primera espada que encontró, pero como siempre, Arya se le adelantó y a sus dagas cada una en una mano, escondidas en los muslos, justo escondido por los volantes del vestido. Finalmente los correderos se soldados (los mismos que estaban en la puerta principal) corriendo hacia ella, preocupados por su propia piel.

—Lady Arya, debe de volver al castillo —dijo uno de los soldados. Se le hacía raro a Arya escuchar _Lady_ delante de su nombre. _¿Desde hace cuánto no he sido una dama?_ —. Estos lugares no son apropiados para una dama como usted —aunque luego miró las dagas en sus manos y se lo pensó mejor—.

Los hombres se apresuraron a llevarla y sólo pudo encontrar en los ojos de Gendry su despedida. _Nos vemos luego_.

En el taller de las costureras, todas conocían al herrero y todas conocían la relación cercana que tenía con Arya, y como ella sabía, no les gustaba. Mientras posaba _desnuda_ , no como le prometieron a Gendry con su pequeño trapo, intentaron sacar el último secreto de su cuerpo para juzgarla. Intentaban esconder sus juicios con el silencio, pero los susurros chillaban a sus oídos.

—Está muy delgada —decía una de las ocho costureras, vestidas igual y casi indistinguibles con las demás—, parece un saco de huesos.

—A los hombres le gustan con más curvas, no este esqueleto a quien tenemos que medir —dijo otra—. Seguro que ni las telas pueden medir algo tan delgado.

—¿Habéis visto sus muslos y su torso? Están musculosos, propio de un hombre. A los hombres les gustan femeninas e inocentes como una dama, y a ésta le falta una polla para parecer hombre.

—Tiene pechos pequeños y tiene muy poco pelo en el cuerpo —dijo la más mayor de todas—. Seguro que aún no ha sangrado.

—Tiene una cintura demasiado estrecha, y eso será un problema cuando tenga un hijo en su barriga —habló una mujer bastante enérgetica y se temor a tocarle—. Si _alguien_ quiere tener hijos con ella, porque con ese rostro alargado y sus ojos grises no van a ayudar mucho—.

Y así fue toda la noche. Arya estaba acostumbrada a ser golpeada y dañada; pero hacía tanto tiempo que no era Arya Caracaballo, objeto de burla de Jeyne Poole y de vez en cuando Sansa. No le molestó los comentarios, pensando que quizás ella haría lo mismo, pero en realidad a ella nunca le importó cuán atractivo fuera una persona, y no podía evitar sentir las imperfecciones de su cuerpo abalanzándose sobre ella. Se le subieron los colores a la cara, y por primera vez, sentía vergüenza por su desnuda realidad.


	6. Festín

Arya aguantó la respiración para ajustar el corsé de su vestido. Le rodearon el cinturón en su espalda y lo apretaron fuerte también. _Me pregunto qué pensaría Madre si me viera ahora._ Llevaba el pelo recogido con trenzas pero también llevaba una parte del pelo suelto, siendo el recogido su corona de color marrón. Su vestido, blanco con brocado plateado imitando a los copos de nieve, colores de la Casa Stark, y el plateado se iba intensificando hasta las faldas del vestido donde barría levemente el suelo. Su escote era meramente pronunciado, o lo más pronunciado que ella jamás se había vestido. _Aunque en estos últimos cinco años sólo has vestido como un chico._ Se miró en el espejo y sus ojos plateados saltaban a la vista; incluso su pelo, normalmente poco brillante, parecía bonito y liso. _No parezco Arya Caracaballo sino una tímida dama._

—Lady Stark, luce preciosa —dijo la más mayor de todas, una mujer de apenas cincuenta años—. No quisiera ser impertinente, pero fui doncella en el castillo donde vivió una vez su señora madre, y he de decir que hoy vos es un reflejo de ella de ojos grises. No hay dama más hermosa que la que está frente mía.

Pero no es todo oro lo que reluce. Las mujeres que la ayudaron con el vestido no la dejaron llevar ninguna de sus dagas ni cuchillos, pretendiendo que fuera desarmada. 'Es un festín, Lady Stark', decía una de ellas, 'ni los peores enemigos atacan en festines'. _Pero aún así mi señora madre y mi hermano murieron en una boda._ Decidió ir a la alcoba de Gendry; seguro que él tendría algo. Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, se sentía completamente desnuda sin su daga; si alguien fuera a matarla, ella tendría que confiar totalmente en su capacidad física para sobrevivir.

Llegó a la puerta de la alcoba y tocó dos veces. Gendry, aún con las ropas desde que lo vio por primera vez, apareció en la sombra de la puerta. Cuando vio a su amiga vestida y peinada, en vez de reírse como la última vez que la vio así en Salón Bellota, no pudo esconder su gesto de sorpresa y la miraba de arriba a abajo.

—¿Tienes alguna arma? —Arya carraspeó—.

—¿Qué? —Gendry miraba como un estúpido, como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma totalmente desconocido para él—.

—Dagas, cuchillos, espadas, aunque sería difícil esconderlas pero acepto cualquiero cosa.

—¿Para qué los quieres? —parecía que toda la inteligencia de Gendry había desaparecido y es lento como una mula—.

—Si me atacan, tengo que atacar de vuelta —respondió ella, señalando lo obvio—. Nunca sabes cuándo será tu próximo paso a la muerte. ¿Tienes armas o no?

—No, de la herrería nunca me traigo nada —la siguió contemplando—. No te termino de verte así de vestida, a decir verdad —una sonrisa se dibujaba en las comisuras de sus labios—. Pareces una dama de verdad.

—Y yo tampoco me acostumbro a tu fea cara. Debo de volver a mi alcoba, así que cuando estés listo, ve ahí y nos vamos juntos al festín.

Arya volvió a su alcoba y se encontró sin ninguna de las mujeres que antes estaban ahí; pero tampoco estaban sus armas. _Se los han llevado para asegurarse de que no los voy a llevar._ Arya sólo pudo tirarse a su cama y pensar en su rezo. _Pero ya no tengo rezo; todos han muerto._ Los Lannister cayeron el día en que Daenerys Targaryen pisó Poniente; león y dragón bailaron la muerte hasta que finalmente el león se cayó, tropezando con su propio orgullo. _La reina Cersei fue matada por el Matarreyes y la Reina Daenerys se encargó de matar al Matarreyes, y todas las ratas de Cersei cayeron con ella también; Dunsen, la Montaña, Ser Ilyn._ Ella se encargó de matar a Ser Meryn, a parte de Raff el Dulce, pero eso fue Mercy en Braavos. Ahora sólo queda Tyrion Lannister como cabeza de su Casa; aliado de Daenerys, utilizará lo restante de su oro para recomponer los Siete Reinos como su padre hizo casi veinte años atrás.

Las horas pasaron y Arya seguía en los rincones de su mente, tirada en su cama, cuando escuchó dos golpes contra su puerta y la voz de Gendry resonó. 'Soy yo'. Se levantó de su cama, su vestido milagrosamente no estaba arrugado y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse al herrero, pero vio otra persona.

Su pelo estaba peinado por primera vez en años; de hecho era la primera que le veía peinado y recogido, donde sus mechones negros se repartían por su cuello, ahora recogido discretamente, no sin brillar como el azabache, tan grueso y espléndido. Su piel era enviadiablemente impecable y limpia, e incluso ya no llevaba esa barba que escondía medio rostro; ahora estaba su cuadrada mandíbula. Llevaba una túnica de color azul oscuro como el vestido de Arya de día y llevaba botas negras. Le estaba estrecho, siendo heredado de algún hijo del Lord, y con lo alto y grande que es, le favorecía lo ajustado que le quedaba; resaltaba aún más sus músculos, gastados por la herrería. Sus ojos, resplandecían como estrellas de hielo ante la oscuridad de su alcoba. _Nadie diría que es un herrero. Parece más bien el hijo de un rey, o un importante joven Lord._ Lo observó como él la observaba horas antes y pensó que su familia se hubiera creído perfectamente que tiene sangre noble corriendo por sus venas. _Un príncipe azul._

—Nunca me he vestido con telas tan ricas —Gendry resopló, poco convencido de lo que llevaba—.

—No vas mal, si es eso lo que te preocupa —Arya decidió esconder su asombro—. Aunque hay algo que falla —Gendry, desconcertado, la miró con sus ojos tan azules que se ahogaría en ellos—. Tu cara.

Gendry sonrió y la insultó. Ambos, satisfechos del momento, deciden encaminar hacia el enorme festín que les aguardaba. No fue largo el camino hasta el gran salón, pero fue silencioso e incómodo; ellos nunca se hartaban de hablar con la una del otro pero esta vez parecía que no había nada que decir a la vez todo. Sentían el calor en sus mejillas y la presión de la compañía del otra persona. Cuando el sonido de la música y la gente bailar y hablar, Arya se detuvo un momento, agobiada.

—Debemos ir cogidos del brazo —intentó retrasar el momento lo más que podía ella—.

—¿Son reglas de la corte de m'lady? —preguntó él, burlón—.

—No, estúpido, pero la gente _espera_ que lo hagas si eras el escudero de mi padre —ambos se cogieron del brazo y juntos, andaron hacia el gran festín que ocurría delante suya—.

Gendry estaba sorprendido de la fiesta en sí; la gente aparecía de todas partes y la música resonaba hasta en los más oscuros rincones, la comida no acababa y la felicidad menos. La madera y la belleza del castillo resaltaba esta noche; era cierto lo que Gendry decía. _Cuando la desesperación por el entretenimiento está presente, cualquier castillo parece la gloria de la Fortaleza Roja._ Por supuesto, había más mujeres que hombres, pero eso no importaba; todo el mundo se decidió esa noche por bailar hasta morir de agotamiento. Viejos, niños, ricos y pobres; todo el mundo bailaban al son de las canciones conocidas y cantadas con gritos y orgullo. Arya se permitió sonreír un poco y dejar llevarse por la emoción.

—Deberíamos bailar —lo miró y recobró su compostura—. Es decir, todo el mundo está bailando. Llamaremos la atención si somos lo único en no hacerlo.

—Eso es lo esperado en m'lady en una noche como esta, pero debo recordarte que he sido herrero toda mi vida y no príncipe, así que nunca he bailado —dijo solemne—.

—Yo te enseño —Arya se acercó más a las personas que se movían con agilidad gracias a la música—. Yo tampoco soy buena bailarina, pero ellos tampoco han estado en la Corte y saben danzar.

Arya guió su cuerpo con el de Gendry para enseñarle el difícil arte de mover seguido por un ritmo de pasos al son de una música fácil de seguir. Se puso en frente de él, siendo ella tan pequeña comparada a él y le indicó dónde dejar sus manos en el cuerpo de ella. 'Una mano debe de estar con la mía y la otra en lo bajo de mi espalda. Atrévete ir más allá de eso y te aseguro que será la última noche en la que vivirás'. Juntos e incómodos por la corta distancia que los separaba, Gendry seguía torpemente los pasos de ella hasta que dos o tres canciones más no lo necesitaba. Gendry resultaba ser un buen bailarín; algo extraño en él, sabiendo lo serio que es. Lo hacía con grácilmente y con carisma, y ambos siguieron viviendo el momento y borrachos del ambiente, empezaron a sonreír y a reír, olvidándose de sus problemas y sus pasados. Sólo ellos y la música existían en ese momento. Sonrojados y sin aliento, ambos no evitaban la sonrisa que salían de los rincones de sus bocas al verse la una con el otro. Un baile vino tras otro, y la noción del tiempo fue sustuido por genuina felicidad. Hasta que sintió Arya que alguien le tocó ligeramente el hombro. Se giró y encontró a un joven de pelo rubio oscuro y enormes ojos marrones, y una sonrisa tan encantadora que Arya no pudo evitar relajarse de nuevo.

—Lady Stark, no sabía que se encontraba ya en el festín —le sonrió de forma acogedora—. Creo que debería ir a presentarle a personas que le correspondía más a tu rango. Todo el mundo sabe que las damas no bailan con simples escuderos de la capital —miró solemnemente a Gendry, éste le devolvió la mirada—.

El joven y encantador Lord la apartó de su amigo y se presentó.

—Soy Erdwyn, hijo mayor del Lord de este pueblo —dijo sin parar de mirarla—. Mi madre me pidió a buscarle y la verdad, no esperaba encontrarme una belleza tan sorprendente como la suya —sus palabras parecían veneno para sus oídos, pero ella se sonrojó grácilmente para darle el gusto—. Por favor, Lady Stark, déjame que la invite a una bebida tan humilde para el rango de una Princesa del Norte —se acercó a la mesa y cogió dos jarras pequeñas de vino dorado que a la luz de la noche parecía oro fundido—. No sea tímida, no somos un pueblo importante pero sí orgulloso.

Arya olió la bebida y ningún hedor salía de la bebida. Sus años en Braavos la enseñaron a oler cualquier bebida para reconocer algún veneno en él, pero éste no desprendía ningún olor. _Me han acogido y cuidado cuando estaba al borde de la muerte; dudo mucho que ahora quieran matarme. Además, sospecharía si rechazase la bebida._ Cogió la jarra pequeña y bebió de ella con ganas; tuvo que tener cuidado para que no se le derramase por la barbilla y perder toda la elegancia de una dama que hasta ahora tanto le costaba.

—Espero que le haya gustado, mi señora —la condujo hasta un grupo de mujeres jóvenes con ropajes igual de ricos y coloridos que los suyos—. Mis padres no se encuentran en el festín pues son demasiado mayores para esto, pero le quiero presentar a mis hermana. Estoy seguro que le resultarán encantador al igual que ellas le encontrarán a vos —el apuesto lord introdujo a Arya en el pequeño corro de las jóvenes damas—.

Cada una se presentó con nombres que luego a Arya le resultó difícil recordar, y cada una era más molesta que la anterior; eran niñas lloricas que sólo hablaban de ropas y de apuestos hombres que aparecían en sus sueños. Hasta Sansa en sus peores momentos era preferible a esa banda de desesperadas. Arya tuvo que fingir interés y asentir como una de ellas hasta que no lo aguantaba más; tenía jaquecas y se afilaban como cuchillos cada vez que sus chillonas voces hablaban y se sentía mareada y cansada. No era una sensación nueva para ella; había días en las que ella podía pasar sin comer, pero cuando sangraba esos días podía sentir los mareos jugar con su mente. Esta vez era diferente; no era ese momento del ciclo lunar. _A lo mejor acabo de sangrar._ Sería una buena excusa para salir de ese infierno de cotorras. Además estaba cansada. _Quizás no debería de irme tan temprano._ Miró a los alrededores para que encontrar a Gendry y no pudo; su alta figura de pelo negro había desaparecido. _Habrá vuelto a su alcoba ya._ Arya se disculpó con las chicas, y más reacias que el fuego con el agua, se despidieron de ella tristemente. _Ya, como si fuera a echarme de menos._ En cuanto se giró, ya escuchaba los susurros en su contra, criticándola.

Cada vez el mareo era más fuerte; tuvo que dejar la mano pasar por la pared para mantener el equilibrio y su mirada se nublaba cada vez más, muerta del cansancio. En un momento dado, se tropezó con el otro pie e iba a aterrizar en el suelo si no fuera porque unos brazos fuertes la cogieron.

—Lady Stark —Lord Erdwyn la miraba con su encantadora sonrisa, aunque sus ojos describían cierta oscuridad—. No debería encontrarse sola a estas horas y sitios tan oscuros; alguien podría hacerle algo horrible con su bonita cara.

 _No va solo,_ Arya se acababa de dar cuenta. Un grupo de tres o cuatro chicos estaban tras él; no podía reconocerlos mejor por su horrible y nublada vista. _Algo va mal._ Miraban a Arya con lujuria y cierta malicia, y sabían que ellos estaban en ventaja mientras Arya estaba prácticamente vulnerable, mareada y sin sus armas. _Malditas doncellas._

—Debo de dirigirme a mi alcoba —le costaba pronunciar las palabras, como si nunca hubiera hablado en su vida—. Me encuentro mal y debo dormir.

Lord Erdwyn no se apartó de su camino.

—Seguro que sí, Lady Arya —se iba acercando hacia ella—. ¿Por qué no le llevo a mi habitación y nos relajamos un poco? Puedo ayudarla con sus jaquecas.

—O que vaya a la mía y follármela bien —dijo uno de sus amigos, más sincero—.

 _El vino,_ pensó en ese momento, _ha echado algo en el vino para que yo acabe así a propósito._ Su decepción era mayor, corroborando que todos los hombres sólo piensan en sexo.

—No lo entiendo, Lord Erdwyn —preguntó Arya para distaerle—. Tiene muchísimas mujeres en este pueblo y se dedica a emborrachar otras para luego violarlas.

—No creas que me vas a engañar para dar tiempo a tu grande amigo para que venga aquí y te salve —él empezó—. Estará rodeado de mujeres mientras todas están mojadas por romperle su túnica y besarlo en la boca, si no se estará follando una o varias ya —percibió el brillo de la furia de Arya en sus ojos y aprovechó—. Además, nunca me he follado una Stark hasta esta noche —miró a sus amigos y fueron a por ella—.

Arya intentó defenderse, pero era demasiado lenta comparada con ellos. Y eran cuatro hombres mayores que ella, y con bastante facilidad, cada uno la tenían agarrada de un extremo y Lord Erdwyn sacó un cuchillo para romper parte de su bonito vestido para cortar gran parte de su falda hasta por muy encima de la rodilla, rajada por un muslo, dejando sólo a la vista unos calzones ceñidos y sus zapatos grusos marrones y se adelantó a abrirle más el escote.

—Veremos a ver esta noche si eres doncella o no, niña —dijo él, hambriento de su deseo carnal—. Si no lo eres, tu decepción conmigo será mayor que yo contigo.

 _Apuesto a que no._ Decidida a no dejarse violar, le dio una patada en la entrepierna a uno y cuando se dobló, muerto de dolor, aprovechó su pierna libre para atornillar el otro que tenía su otra pierna contra el suelo. Aprovechó el único segundo de asombro de uno de los que sujetaba su brazo para morderlo con todas sus fuerzas cuando se acercó lo suficiente mientras intentaba esquivar los violentos movimientos del cuchillo hacia su piel. Dichos hombres, medio borrachos y verdes por nunca luchar en una batalla, la liberaron de sus cadenas de carne para liberar un tornado de puñetazos y patadas en la entrepierna hasta finalmente escapar rápidamente, en dirección contraria a sus aposentos. _Tengo que encontrar un refugio, sólo para esconderme._ A pesar de su poca agilidad, era más rápida que ellos pero sus pasos se sentían cada vez más a la vez que su respiración. _Debo de encontrarlo ya._

* * *

Hacía horas que no había visto a Arya en el festín. Cuando el Lord imbécil los separó, siguió a su amiga con la mirada, desconfiado de ese hombre, hasta que la dejó con un grupo de niñas de vestidos brillantes y pudo respirar por fin. _Al menos está a salvo._ Por su parte, más mujeres se le acercaba con cualquier excusa; desde derrame de vino hasta la más descarada, insinuándole pasar una noche con ella. Él vergonzoso, siempre rechazaba de forma gentil. _Sería más rudo si no fuera por Arya._ Si él haría algo malo, ella sería la que tendría la mancha de su reputación.

Tras hartarse de rechazar doncellas y no tan doncellas, empezó a buscar a su amiga con la mirada, pero no la encontraba. Se acercó al grupo de niñas que antes estaban con ella y preguntó por ella y les respondieron que se había vuelto a su alcoba, mirando de forma extraña. A pesar de las indicaciones, él presentía que algo iba mal y fue directamente a su alcoba, pero tras girar izquierda siete veces para llegar hasta ella, encontró la puerta medio abierta. Al principio quería creer que no era la habitación correcta, pero vio su vestido azul encima de su cama el día que fue a verle tras su recuperación y encima de la mesa todas sus armas. Todas las cosas de Arya estaba en su alcoba excepto ella. Gendry se preocupó. _No puedo ir gritando su nombre a estas horas de la noche porque todo el mundo está durmiendo y probablemente casi todas las velas de los pasillos estén apagados._ Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, pero ella le había salvado tantas veces. Empezó a andar por la derecha de nuevo para volver al festín para buscarla de nuevo, pero tras haber recorrido la mitad del trayecto, escuchó a las cortinas reír su nombre.

—Creía que te había perdido, Gendry, pero al final has vuelto a mí —reía una de las largas y altas cortinas, escondiendo la brillante luna de las paredes del castillo—.

Gendry se acercó, reconociendo la voz y cuando apartó la cortina, encontró a la joven Stark sentada en el suelo. Tenía el pelo suelto con ondas desordenadas y no ordenadamente recogido como antes, y estaba sentada como una pequeña bola, mimetizada en la larga cortina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él enfadado—. ¿No sabes que en la cama se duerme mejor o te creías un pequeño animal?

Arya lo miró con la mirada perdida y sonrió de forma atípica para ella.

—¿Te has emborrachado? —Gendry estaba más preocupado que antes. _Ella nunca se dejaría llevar tanto por el festín, es demasiado lista que eso—._

—Deja de preguntarme, gruñón —su mirada inestable delataba su estado actual—. No estoy borracha, pero me han puesto algo en el vino que me sintiese que estuviera peor que borracha y antes de que puedas preguntar de nuevo —dijo ante los ojos desconcertantes de Gendry—, fue el gilipollas de Lord Erdwyn. Nunca se había acostado con una loba y tenía esperanzas de hacerlo esta noche—.

 _Si hubiera estado en ese momento con ella…_ —Vamos a tu alcoba, o enfermarás de nuevo —dijo decididamente—.

Arya intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas la traicionaron y se hubiera caído si no fuera por la rápida reacción de Gendry. En ese momento la vio mejor; su falda se había acortado hasta por los muslos para mostrar unas delgadas piernas con calzones puestos y zapatos marrones, y su escote era tan pronunciado que un pecho estaba en peligro de salir a la luz. _Debería decirle que se tapara_ , pensó vergonzosamente.

—¿Pero qué…

—El gilipollas de Erdwyn había traído a unos amigos para jugar conmigo —intentó recobrar su postura para relajarlo—. No me hicieron nada, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Antes de que ese cerdo me tocase, me pude escapar y me escondí tras estas cortinas antes de quedarme dormida hasta que me desperté escuchando tus pasos. Estaba soñando que era Nymeria y volaba con mis alas, pero estoy acostumbrada a tus pasos y los reconocí al instante—.

Gendry no sabía qué hacer más que sentirse mal. _Ella, siempre es la que lucha para sobrevivir mientras yo siempre me escaqueo._

—Pues volvamos a tu habitación ya que creo yo que no están —miró al estado miserable de su amiga—. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie otra vez? ¿Puedes siquiera andar?

—Ji, ji, ji, vas a tener que llevarme como si fuera una dama que se acaba de desmayar —por alguna razón, Arya encontraba la situación divertida. _Esta no es ella—._

Como ella dijo, la tuvo que coger en brazos para llevarla a su alcoba. No pesaba apenas nada y aunque no lo podía evitar, podía permitirse observarla sin temor a que ella le descubriese. _Ella no lo sabe, pero es muy guapa._ Su pelo desordenado y su rostro inocente deslumbraba una cierta belleza que él no podía descubrir y se complementaba perfectamente con su sensualidad; su cuerpo delgado pero con curvas propias de mujer, y en el ángulo en que la miraba, sus pechos se asomaban con timidez. Cuando la observa de esa manera, sobrepasa la simple intuición animal que le desorbita; no era deseo hacia ella, sino admiración hacia su belleza. Pero ella tampoco lo ayudaba a abstenerse de esos pensamientos; durante el camino demostró ser bastante juguetona, algo muy propio de la Arya borracha y no la Arya habitual. Para incómoda comonidad de Gendry, Arya empezó a acariciar la mejilla de él.

—No puedes aparecer más atractivo esta noche —empezó ella, sin rodeos—. Bueno, mejor dicho, eres muy apuesto. Pareces alguien importante, con esos ropajes de persona importante —recorrió su mano por sus brazos—, resaltando lo musculoso que eres y llevas el pelo recogido, para variar. Aunque debo de decir que me gusta más que lo llevas suelto. Oh, si estás rojo como un tomate ¿También te emborracharon? —preguntó inocentemente—.

Él, utilizando el silencio como arma en contra de la timidez, podía sentir su pecho a punto de estallar y el ardor de sus mejillas era agobiante. _Parece que yo soy la dama, en vez de ella._ Pero ella, totalmente ajena a lo que él sentía, continuó.

—Incluso te han quitado esa barba que tenías —dijo, recorriendo su dedo por su mandíbula—. Me gustas más así, ¿sabes? Sin esa barba fea y con tu perfecta mandíbula. Pero lo que más me gusta sin duda son los ojos —su dedo subió hasta sus labios, donde los acarició con delicadeza—. Son tan intensamente azules… ¿Estás seguro de que no has nacido de un príncipe? —el tono en que lo dijo era tristón—. A veces… A veces temo que me abandones porque has encontrado a una chica más femenina y más guapa, siendo sensanto y alejándote de mí, que lo único que hago es causarte problemas—.

 _¿Eso es lo que siente?_ Estaba decepcionado, e incluso un poco molesto. ¿ _Se cree que soy un mujeriego que la abandonará a la primera de cambio? ¿Tanto tiempo sufriendo juntos para luego pensar en eso?_

 _—_ Hemos llegado a tu alcoba —dijo Gendry con frialdad, aterrizando delicadamente su amiga lo mejor que podía—. Duerme y descansa, e intenta no empeorar. Si te sientes mal, llama a alguna de tus doncellas o lo que sea. Yo me regresaré a mi alcoba. La noche ya ha sido bastante para mí—.

Arya, aún agarrada a él, desconfiada de tenerse a pie ella sola, le rodea con sus brazos el cuello y ella se acerca a su oído y débilmente susurra, ajena aún de lo provocativa que parece.

—Desnúdame —sus labios desearon—.

En ese momento su corazón aceleró y empezó a recordar el mojado cuerpo de su amiga en el río; protagonista de sus últimos sueños húmedos. Su hombría se endureció como una piedra y se alejó bruscamente de ella.

—No voy a ser capaz de quitarme toda esta ropa yo sola —explicó ella fríamente—, y si me duermo con esto tan apretado, mañana amaneceré muerta y morada. No tengo a nadie más excepto a ti.

Gendry la miró para aceptar su culpabilidad y entró a su habitación. _Si alguien nos viera, seguro que los rumores serían bastantes sucios._ Dentro de su cálida alcoba en comparación de la suya, Gendry se permitió respirar profundamente intentando escapar de su dureza cuando encuentra a su amiga dando vueltas sobre sí misma con los brazos hacia atrás intentando llegar a su espalda. Gendry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó ella tontamente. _Es realmente inocente cuando está borracha—._

Gendry se acercó a su espalda y con sus enormes manos intentó quitar los pequeños botones del vestido, sin éxito. Ella, impaciente de librarse de ese incómodo vestido, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la incompetencia del herrero al desabrochar botones.

—No es tan difícil —se acercó a él para empezar a desabrochar los botones de su túnica—. Tienes que hacerlo como los botones del tuyo, de esta forma, y después así y así… —y se entretuvo un buen rato hasta desabrocharle la túnica, interrumpiendo a Gendry cada vez que le dijera que se diera la vuelta para continuar—.

Cuando por fin quitó el vestido con sus arduos botones, vio la horrible corraza que llevan las mujeres; estaba tan prieto que embutían la poca carne que tenía Arya hasta hacerle una cintura minúscula. _Seguro que puedo tocarme la punta de los dedos si rodease su cintura con mis manos._ Los lacos eran más fáciles de deshacer; siendo bastante rápido con ello. Cuando se aflojó, podía ver el cuerpo de Arya relajarse para respirar profundamente, algo que no ha hecho en horas. Gendry terminó de quitarle el corsé a Arya hasta que él se dio cuenta de la situación; su túnica estaba desaborchada y Arya iba desnuda de torso. Los colores se le subieron y le pareció de repente muy interesante la chimenea de su alcoba. Arya, cómoda en su propia piel se puso el camisón por encima y terminó de quitarse los calzones y botas. Muerta de sueño, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer. Torpemente, característica rara en ella, se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Gendry dio por terminado su trabajo. Se acercó a la puerta y cuando iba a abrirla, escuchó un pequeño gemido.

—Gendry —susurró Arya entre sus sueños—. Gracias.

Gendry salió de la habitación por alguna razón satisfecho. _Después de toda la noche, puedo decir que lo que más me ha impactado de ella es sus palabras de agradeciemiento._


	7. Furia

La habitación daba vueltas y sólo podía sentir los truenos sonando por su cabeza. No sabía en dónde estaba ni qué día era. _Estoy en el castillo de piedra._ Su alcoba no tenía ventanas así que no sabía en qué momento del día vivía, así que no se lo pensó más e hizo la acción de levantarse y al ponerse de pie, se quedó inconsciente de pie durante unos instantes. _No pienso estar ni un segundo más en la cama._ Estaba harta de despertarse en sitios en los que no recordaba estar porque se había desmayado antes. Hizo de tripas corazón y se vistió con su único vestido azul, la única vestimenta que le quedaba. Se recogió el pelo y fue directamente al gran salón para enfrentarse al cerdo de Lord Erdwyn.

Encontró a los Lords y a sus respectivos hijos en una larga mesa de pino, donde comida de todo tipo estaba servida; conejo con zanahorias, carnero con manzana y muchos tipos de sopa. Era un comida pesada, así que Arya supuso que se había despertado muy tarde. Cuando la descubrieron de pie, con rostro demacrado, las hijas susurraban con disimulo y lords daban una mirada de desaprobación. _No me importa que piensen que soy una borracha, la culpa es de ese gilipollas._ Con la cabeza bien alta y orgullosa, Arya se movió hacia un sitio reservado para ella junto a los Lords del castillo. La esperaban para darle una reprochable bienvenida.

—Lady Stark, la estuvimos esperando para el desayuno y el almuerzo, pero supongo que la mejor comida es la cena —sonrió el Lord—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué tal se encuentra? Me temo que la fiesta se desbordó un poco.

—Sí, quizás demasiado —Arya bebió una jarra de agua; su boca estaba seca—. Me encuentro mucho mejor, muchas gracias. Resulta que en el festín unos se lo pasaron mejor que otros, ¿no es así, Lord Erdwyn?

Lord Erdwyn la miró con cierto resentimiento. Arya continuó.

—La verdad es que no sé cuándo me lo pasé mejor, cuando su hijo intentó emborracharme o el patético intento de violarme con sus amigos—.

Un silencio aterrador conquistó la mesa, callando hasta la más cotorra de las hermanas del Lord Erdwyn. Los Lords, boquiabiertos, intentaron buscar una respuesta amable para decir. Pero Arya veía algo más que sorpresa y decepción en sus miradas. _No es la primera que ha pasado, y me temo que no será la última._

—Lady Arya, no sé de qué me habla… ¿Está hablando de mi Erdwyn? —respondió la señora madre—. Todo el mundo en este castillo sabe lo buen muchacho que es —estaba indignada por el descaro que Arya había enseñado—.

—Sé por vuestras miradas que es algo habitual, y debéis controlar a este… —se interrumpió para no decir algo peor—, a este chico tan poco caballeroso, no me tenéis que mentir, y si no, ¿a quién créeis que mi familia y la Casa Tully creerá, a una Casa menor de los Blackwood o a su propia sobrina?

—Pero, nosotros…

—No diré nada, e incluso os ayudaré a reconstruir el pueblo, pero pido antes ciertas términos para ahora —puso las manos sobre la mesa—. Partiremos mañana el escudero y yo, con dos caballos sanos y preparados para el frío, con guarniciones y ropa para el frío del Norte, quiero todas mis armas de vuelta y darle otras armas a mi escudero —no dejó escapar la última—. La ropa que sea para mí no sean faldas y vestidos; son inútiles para el movimiento; ropa de hombre del tamaño más pequeño me vale.

—Claro, estamos dispuestos darle con mucho gusto todos sus… requerimientos — _pero desaparece ya de una vez, niñata ingrata,_ leyó en la mirada del lord y Arya decidió escucharle—.

—Entonces nada pasó en el festín que desearía que no hubiera pasado —con una sonrisa en sus labios, Arya se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo de su habitación cuando se giró una vez para enfrentarse a esos lords que tanto los repudiaba—. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría cenar en mi alcoba, por favor, traed bastante comida, ya que hace un día que no como, y buscar a mi escudero para que venga a mi habitación. Debo de comunicarle el destino de nuestro viaje. Gracias por el breve asentimiento en vuestro castillo, ha sido inolvidable —se fue sin mirar de nuevo al condenado de Lord Erdwyn—.

 _Podria haber buscado a Gendry por mi cuenta, pero estoy demasiado cansada._ Ni siquiera era capaz de comer un bocado; su barriga se sentía fatal, y su cabeza peor. Cuando llegó a su alcoba, se tumbó en su cama y se dedicó a dormir un poco más hasta que se despertó al escuchar dos golpes contra la puerta de forma un tanto brusca. _Gendry._ Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que la comida ya estaba en su mesa; vino rojo, un poco de pato con verduras que no sabía reconocer, sopa de setas y patatas con limón. Dejó entrar a su amigo para describirle las nuevas noticias.

—¿Cómo estás? —al parecer era su nuevo saludo—.

Estaba un poco sucio y sudado por su arduo trabajo en la herrería, pero al menos se había puesto un fino camisón por la cintura sobre unos pantalones marrones gastados hasta romperse. Volvió al antiguo Gendry, el que ella conocía, no ese príncipe sacado de un cuento de los que tanto les gustaba a su hermana, hace tanto tiempo en Invernalia.

—Yo estoy mejor, pero tú pareces hambriento, ¿has comido?

—Hoy no. He estado ocupado en la herrería —la miraba de arriba a abajo, como si le sorprendiese que pareciera tan sana de repente.

—Deberías dejar de vez en cuando la herrería y centrarte en tí mismo, Gendry. A veces puedes olvidarte de que eres hombre —Arya aprovechó para señalarle su mesa llena de comida—. Come ahora.

—Pero si no habrás comido desde ayer, y estás debilitada. Eres _tú_ la que debería alimentarse y recuperarse —dijo testarudamente—.

 _Es tan estúpido a veces._ —Seguro que haces días que no comes comida caliente. Yo me encuentro mal, aún tengo el sabor del vino en la boca de la gargante, así que si trago algo luego volverá por el mismo agujero en el que lo engullé. Gendry, hazme caso — _por una vez_ —.

Gendry, aún no muy convencido, se sentó en la mesa y se dedicó a observar por un momento la comida que le rodeaba. _Seguro que no ha visto tanta comida reunida en su vida,_ pensó Arya tristemente. Empezó mordisqueando una pata del pato, y poco después comía casi con rabia, intentando no dejar nada que sobre. _Sí que había trabajado duro._

—Partimos mañana —Arya no demoró demasiado—. Con dos caballos, ropa para el frío y comida. Me devolverán mis armas y te darán a ti una espada y una daga.

—Partimos mañana entonces —dijo Gendry mientras gullía lo que quedaba del pato—. ¿Estás bien de verdad? Ayer estabas fatal.

—¿Me viste ayer tras irme con Erdwyn? —ahora que lo pensaba, no se acuerda de mucho anoche, pero sólo recuerda a Gendry vestido como un caballero y bailando juntos hasta reír—.

—¿No te acuerdas de anoche? —Arya movió hacia los lados la cabeza y él suspiró—. Huíste de Erdwyn en cuanto te quiso tocar y te escondiste tras un cortina. Te vi y te llevé a tu habitación.

 _Erdwyn…_ Recuerda el vino sin olor, las interminables charlas de las hijas del Lord, y lo demás… Todo borroso. Se le viene atisbos de memoria como Erdwyn y su panda de gilipollas luchando contra ella, pero nada más. _Sé que me quería en su cama, pero no me acuerdo por qué._ Además, Gendry la ayudó, de nuevo. Arya sonrió tristemente. _Siempre acabo mal y él me rescata, y probablemente ahora estaría muerta sin él._

—No me acuerdo de mucho la verdad —la cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar, así que se sentó en el borde de su cama, pero el corsé le impedía ponerse de esa forma y se puso de pie de nuevo, agotada—. Recuerdo hasta cuando comencé a estar con las hijas del Lord, y no puedo ir más allá de eso. No recuerdo de que me escondiera en una cortina y tú me llevases a la habitación—.

Gendry parecía algo aliviado y triste. —No se acuerda de nada… —susurró él—.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Arya estaba alarmada; cualquier cosa pudo pasar—. ¿Hice algo que no debía?

—¿Eh? —Gendry miró hacia otro lado, nervioso—. Nada importante que contar—.

—¿Seguro? —Arya levantó una ceja—. Si mientes, te pegaré en tu sucia cara.

—Arya, no pasó nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir —mintió Gendry—. Debo de volver a la herrería. Nos vemos en el amanecer de mañana, en las puertas del castillo —la miró brevemente a los ojos—. Adiós.

 _Está mintiendo, eso está claro, y ahora huye de su mentira._ No parece nada grave igualmente. _Además, últimamente Gendry se está comportando como un niño pequeño, sonrojándose y actuando de forma tímida. Está raro._

Cuando abandonó su habitación y cerró la puerta, se dio cuenta Arya que sus armas estaban tras la puerta, sus dagas, sus cuchillos y su espada, Aguja, además de otros venenos y sustancias explosivas. Fue a recogerlos y a ponerlos en su cama ya que la mesa estaba ocupada por platos vacíos y sucios ya que sorprendentemente Gendry tuvo estómago para comer todo eso. Primero cogió a Aguja, sintiéndo lo delgada que es. _¿Sientes el equilibrio?,_ dijo su hermano cuando se la presentó, hace miles de años a una niña de castillo jugando a ser el lobo en vez de dama cuando en realidad ella en todo momento fue la presa. _Ya no lo soy._ Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para recordar la espada, sus hermanos, e incluso su amigo Syrio Forel, Espada de la Ciudad Libre de Braavos. Hacía eso todos los días para no olvidar sus rostros; era todo lo que tenía de ellos ahora. _Sus rostros y recuerdos._ Agudizó sus sentidos tanto que pudo escuchar los leves pasos fuera de su alcoba y la puerta abriéndose con delicadeza. Arya abrió los ojos y encontró a Erdwyn, con su estúpida sonrisa siniestra.

—Fuera de mi alcoba, y no te mataré —no era ningún Lord para mostrar respetos—.

Lord Erdwyn cerró la puerta y cogió la silla de madera cerca de la mesa para tirarla contra la pared, rompiéndola en tablillas de todos los tamaños. _Le gusta marcar territorio rompiendo sillas al parecer._

—Escúchame sucia zorra; ayer no te pude follar y encima heriste a algunos de mis amigos. Eres una zorra bruta. Apuesto a que te gusta que te den duro. Me has puesto en evidencia delante de mi familia y eso no lo perdonaré —estaba furioso, se salía de sus casillas—. Te haré gritar tan fuerte que te quedarás sin voz el resto de tu vida, así que deja esa espada enana y cómete _mi_ espada—.

Erdwyn se acercaba a Arya y esta vez, ella con bastante ventaja ya que tenía a Aguja en su mano y se puso de lado, como Syrio Forel la había enseñado. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de forma brusca y Gendry entró a la alcoba y miró con furia a Erdwyn.

—¿Así que eras tú el que intentó violar a Arya? — _él_ sí que se salía de sus casillas, y sus ojos se volvieron fuego helado—. No eres más que un cobarde hijo de puta.

—Nunca te dirijas a mí de esa manera, campesino de mierda —Erdwyn sacó su espada para enfrentarse al chico de medio palmo más alto y más grande que él—. No eres más que un sucio escudero con sueños de casarte con una princesa como ella, pero no llegarás a una mierda y morirás siendo una mierda—.

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso y la rabia habló por los dos, pero Gendry fue más rápido. Cogió una bandeja de la mesa y Erdwyn dejó caer la espada sin un objetivo claro y Gendry pudo usar la bandeja como escudo. La bandeja ni se deformó lo más mínimo y Gendry salió vivo. La espada disparó hacia él de nuevo y pudo pararlo de nuevo, esta vez girándose de lado y siendo veloz de nuevo, le dio en la bandeja con fuerza en la cabeza de Erdwyn y esta vez la bandeja _sí_ se dobló. La fuerza fue tan descomunal que Erdwyn cayó al suelo y cometió el error de dejar de caer su mano con la espada agarrada. Gendry vio la oportunidad y pisoteó tan fuerte la mano que Arya podía oír que las falanges de sus dedos romperse y Gendry le dio otra patada en la entrepierna. Cayó encima de él y Erdwyn no dejó de recibir puñetazos hasta que la cara entera le sangraba, pero eso no le pareció bastar a Gendry. Se puso de pie y levantó su cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca y lo lanzó contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal mientras Erdwyn lloraba ayuda. Gendry rodeó con un brazo el cuello de Erdwyn apretó con fuerza. Arya, viendo que la cosa iba a peor, decidió interrumpir.

—Gendry, ya basta —Gendry la ignoraba mientras ahogaba a Erdwyn—. ¡Gendry! —Arya gritó—. Lo vas a matar —intentó aflojar su brazo con los suyos y todas las fuerzas que contenían, pero era inútil—. ¡GENDRY!

Gendry soltó a Erdwyn, casi muerto pero respirando y miró al rostro de Arya. Estaba manchado de la sangre de Erdwyn, y no le pareció él a Arya en ese momento. _Esa mirada de total furia… Se la he visto en alguien antes._ Esa mirada que no lo distinguía como persona, sino como bestia. _El rey Robert tenía esa mirada cuando discutía con mi padre_. Su amigo, convertido en una bestia bruta, le empezó a desconcertar y no se dió cuenta de lo fuerte que podría ser, y que en cualquier momento podría aplastarla como si fuera una nuez.

Cuando Gendry miró la expresión asustada de su amiga, miró a sus manos y a Erdwyn, incrédulo de lo que había hecho. _Él no es así. Es más fuerte que la mayoría de hombres, pero no es un bruto como muchos otros. Él intentaba evitar la violencia hasta que fuera inevitable, pero esto… Esto no es propio de él._ O a lo mejor sí. ¿Realmente Arya podía decir que lo conocía de verdad? Al fin y al cabo, él esconde un secreto que ni él mismo sabe. _A lo mejor solía ser como La Montaña._

—Tenemos que irnos ya —dijo Arya, mirando por última vez el patético Lord que yacía en el suelo moribundo—. No nos dejarán vivos después de dejar a su hijo mayor en estas condiciones, siendo un monstruo o no. Y tenemos que irnos rápido.

Gendry, como un animal asalvajado que parecía, su parte hombre comenzaba a llegar poco a poco y asintió. Se limpió la sangre y sudor con su camisón blanco, y se puso en pie. Ambos cogieron las armas de Arya y las envolvieron en una larga tela y se la llevó Gendry, prometiéndose que se reunirían en los establos.

—Busca dos caballos sanos en los establos, libera a Nymeria y esconderos hasta que llego yo —le dijo Arya—. Traeré la ropa para el frío y algo de comida y a partir de ahí iremos a la herrería brevemente para cogerte una espada y una daga y nos marchamos de ahí —Arya se fue corriendo de Gendry hacia la habitación donde a Arya midieron para hacerle el vestido. _Seguro que ahí hay ropas de abrigo—._

Fue a la habitación y encontró un armario enorme con ropa de todos los colores, tallas y pieles. _Seguro que aquí están todos los ropajes del Lord y su familia._ Revolvió entre los cajones con un cierto placer y encontró unos calzones y un camisón de su medida, y se desvistió el incómodo vestido y el maldito corsé que tuvo que llevar durante demasiado tiempo. Se había llevado consigo sus vendajes y se aplastó el pecho con ellas, y se puso el camisón, relajada de poder mover el vientre con facilidad. Se puso los calzones y los calcetines para ponerse unas botas de suela gruesa, y cogió todas las pieles gruesas que encontraba para ella y las metía en uno de los tres sacos que había encontrado. Cuando termino con su ropa, encontró unas botas grandes para Gendry de piel y suela gruesa, y varias ropas de pieles de animales lo suficientemente anchos para él y con cada saco en su hombro, cogió los otros dos sacos y se los llevó para llenarlos de comida. Fue a la cocina sin que nadie la viese y llenó los sacos de queso, pan, miel y esencialmente todo lo que podía. Finalmente cogió varias pieles para llenar y agua y con tres sacos en su espalda, corrió con todas sus fuerzas aunque de vez en cuando se mareaba y tenía que parar, hasta llegar finalmente a los establos.

Encontró ahí a Gendry y a Nymeria, y en ese momento se dió cuenta de lo muchísimo que echaba de menos a su loba. _Ha estado todo este tiempo en un establo, y sólo pude visitarla una vez, cuando recién me recuperé._ Gendry se dispuso a recoger los sacos y ambos se montaron en su respectivo caballo, cada uno con un saco en la espalda y Nymeria tenía otro encima de su espalda. Salieron deprisa pero no lo suficientemente rápido como ella quería ya que Gendry no podía. Estaban en un instante en la calle principal, la _única_ calle del pueblo y pararon en la última casa que se encontraba, la herrería.

—Espera aquí mientras cojo las espadas —dijo Arya, bajándose—.

—Iré yo —dijo Gendry, testarudo como siempre—.

—Eres demasiado lento y ruidoso. Voy yo —y antes de que Arya pudiera decir nada, salió escopeteada hacia la herrería y encontró el lugar sorprendentemente vacío. _Al parecer Gendry era el único herrero del pueblo._ Todos los hornos estaban apagados y hacía frío, ya que era de noche, lo cual también dificultó la visión dentro de la herrería. Pero por suerte, los metales brillan a la luz de la luna y Arya cogió la espada más afilada que encontró y que por suerte, tenía al lado su funda que percibió al escuchar la espada interactuar con el cuero de la funda cuando Arya la cogió. _El cuchillo puedo dárselo yo, ahora debemos de salir de inmediato._ Salió de la herrería, y se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba la calle. La luna estaba en alza y las mujeres dormían tranquilamente en sus casas, escondiéndose del frío. _Mejor,_ pensó Arya, _así nadie puede vernos escapar._ Se subió del caballo en un balanceo, le hizo un gesto a Gendry y salieron galopando cuanto antes, Nymeria en cabeza, siendo incluso más rápida que el caballo de Arya. _Ha crecido y se ha hecho más fuerte y veloz. Ahora está conmigo, y jamás la abandonaré de nuevo._

 _—_

Llevaban días y días trotando, muy lejos del pueblo que tanto les atormentaba. Arya volvió a ser la obsesa del no parar. 'Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo'. _Tiene miedo de llegar a Invernalia y encontrarse a toda su familia muerta, como ya pasó antes. Está insegura sobre su propio futuro._ Pero esta vez no había enfermedades ni heridas infectadas; la herida en la barriga de Arya que una vez fue una preocupación sobre la vida de Arya, ahora no es más que un simple arañazo.

Habían pasado las Torres Gemelas hacía tres días y su comida se acabó hace dos e incluso Nymeria estaba hambrienta; no había mucha caza tan al Norte. Sus viajes eran silenciosos, ya que Arya estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar al Norte que parecía que había hecho un voto de silencio. Hasta que encontraron una posada en un lateral del Camino Real, y Gendry no se lo pensó dos veces.

—Deberíamos ir a la posada —sugirió Gendry—.

—No —dijo sin discutir Arya—. Estoy cansada de retrasar el viaje por culpa de paradas que al final nos quedamos más de lo que podemos permitirnos.

—Arya —repitió Gendry. _Arya es muy testaruda cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza—._ Hace días que la comida se acabó y estamos todos cansados de viajar tanto tiempo sin apenas descanso. Debes recordar también en tus planes para ir al Norte que eres humana —Arya le disparó una mirada llena de enfado—. Y los humanos deben comer y descansar, y eso no lo has hecho en días.

Nymeria parecía entender la conversación y se pasó al lado de Gendry, apoyándole. _A veces me cuesta creer que es tan lista, una simple loba._ Aunque no era una loba ordinaria. Tres veces más grande que el lobo más robusto que había existido y más lista que un zorro, Nymeria parecía ser una enorme bestia peligrosa, para luego revelar que es una fiel amiga que te protegía de lo peor que esconde el bosque. _En algunos sentidos me recuerda tanto a Arya._

—Además, quizás esta sea la última posada que veamos tan al Norte —Gendry presionó—.

Arya miró culpable al suelo y frunciendo el ceño, miró a Nymeria y después a su amigo. Finalmente resopló.

—Está bien —Arya se rindió—. Pasaremos una noche, ¿me entiendes? Sólo una. Tengo tres dragones de oro y me gustaría guardar algo por si lo necesitamos cuando estemos en el Norte —lo dijo en ese tono que le molestaba tanto a Gendry, de 'puedo sobrevivir perfectamente sin ti'—.

—A veces echo de menos a la Arya borracha —susurró—.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Arya respondió al instante—.

—Nada —Gendry tomó las riendas del caballo con fuerza y fue a los establos de la posada, sólo para encontrarlos vagamente familiar. _Este sitio…—._

Arya aseguró a los caballos en el establo y cogió los sacos, tirándole uno a Gendry y llevando los otros dos ella. Tuvo que convencer a Nymeria que se quedase con los caballos.

—A mí también me gustaría que te vinieras, pero a la gente no les gustará —dijo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su suave pelaje—. Pero mañana por la mañana partiremos, así que no vas a estar tan sola como antes —abrazó a su enorme loba. _La trata como si fuera su hija_ , pensó dulcemente Gendry—.

Entraron en la posada y Gendry se encontró a muchas personas que les sonaba familiares, pero no se dispuso a reconocerlas para que Arya lo notase. _Seguro que esta posada es de la Hermandad._ Arya no puede saber qué le pasó a Hermandad sin Estandartes. _Sería demasiado para ella_. Con rapidez, Arya y él se sentaron con la excusa de descansar.

—Te noto muy raro desde lo de Erdwyn —mostró Arya preocupada—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Arya, ¿puedes parar de preguntar eso? De verdad, con lo pequeña que eres y el gran dolor en el culo que estás siendo—.

Arya lo ignoró. —Cuando atizaste a Erdwyn de esa manera… No eras tú. Estás cambiando. No lo intentes esconder como si fueras un bebé y si tienes algún problema, dímelo —Arya miró hacia otro lado—. Creía que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro—.

Gendry abrió la boca para mascullar algo pero nada le salía y Arya decidió rendirse, mirando hacia una esquina de la posada, molesta. En ese momento una sombra apareció delante de ellos y saludó amistosamente.

—My lady, ¿se acuerda de mí? —ojos violetas se encontraban con los de Arya—.

 _Sí que me acuerdo,_ pensó Gendry, hosco, _pues claro que me acuerdo de su jodida cara._


	8. Reencuentro

—A decir verdad, no esperaba verla de nuevo, Lady Arya —dijo Lord Edric Dayne—.

 _Ni nosotros de ver tu estúpida cara._ A Gendry nunca le gustó Edric; era muy quejica y se comportaba como un niño mimado, siendo bastante infantil en comparación con Arya, a pesar de ser Edric mayor que ella. También le molestaba por el hecho de simplemente ser y parecer un noble; su manera de hablar tan educada y gentil hacia Arya, y esos rasgos tan atractivos para las mujeres como su pelo dorado y sus grandes ojos de un color prácticamente púrpura, además de estar siempre bien vestido y lavado. _Yo siempre estoy en trapos y mi pelo es más bien una mata de greñas; está claro que ella lo preferiría mucho antes que a mí._ Eso le hizo pensar en lo estúpido que era el Lord, tan aniñado.

Aunque ya no lo era tanto; Su atractivo, siempre presente desde que era un niño, Edric se ha convertido como un príncipe Targaryen, además de ser alto y esbelto. Su pelo estaba recogido y su cara estaba recién afeitada; no parecía los dornienses que Gendry se había encontrado. Llevaba una túnica morada y blanca, los colores de su Casa, resaltando aún más los ojos morados del joven. _Me pregunto qué estará pensando Arya sobre él._ Arya parecía dedicarle toda su atención; sin duda estaba feliz de haberse encontrado una cara familiar y noble.

Edric se sentó justamente en frente de ellos, estando Arya y Gendry al mismo lado. Tenía una espada de buen acero en el lateral de su cadera protegido de una vaina de cuero grueso. Se había pedido una jarra de hidromiel y le sirvió a Arya, cortejándola a más no poder. Estaba claro en el tipo de interés que Edric tenía por Arya; siempre lo tuvo. Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, intentó de alguna manera hacerse amigo de ella, pero ella estaba ocupada siendo un desastre de dama, aunque a eso le parecía gustar más a Edric. Por eso, Gendry siempre estaba detrás de ellos, para vigilar qué estaba haciendo con ella.

—Yo tampoco esperaba volver aquí, la verdad —dijo Arya con una educada sonrisa—. Hemos tenido un viaje no muy agradable y por fin parece que el descanso nos apremia.

—Y espero que así sea —Edric le sonreía con los ojos—. Cuando me enteré de que vos escapó y luego fue raptada por el Perro, me preocupé mucho. Vos parecía muy indepediente y feroz, pero el Perro es un verdadero peligro, siendo una niña como un hombre. Ahora verla aquí es casi un milagro, sobretodo con los tiempos que corren —le dedicó una mirada a Gendry—.

La expresión de Arya no cambió ni un ápice, pero Gendry sabía que sus sentimientos se escondían tras ese rostro de piedra. _No le ha gustado que haya mencionado al Perro. Quizás no esté tan feliz de ver a Edric después de todo._

—Ha sido bastante duro, todos estos años —bebió un poco de hidromiel—. Desde que mi padre murió, los Siete Reinos han estado en pleno caos y en guerra, y sobrevivir tras todos estos años es verdadermente un milagro —le sonrió de nuevo a Edric—. Pero, después de todo, la vida no es fácil, ¿o sí?

Gendry calculó la intención de sus palabras, y su gesto de recibirlas. _Ella no suele hablar así, y casi nunca expresa eso con su rostro. Claramente le está siguiendo el juego, aunque él crea que es al revés._ A veces le sorprendía lo taimada que es su amiga.

—Por supuesto que no —Edric rió, y en ese momento encaminó la conversación hacia un sentido al que le interesa—. Vos ha mencionado que llegar hasta aquí es duro, ¿no? Quería preguntar si no la molesto, ¿se dirige a algún sitio por casualidad?

—Al Norte —dijo Arya decidida, revelando su versión más típica—. He oído que mis hermanos se encuentran en Invernalia tras arrebatárselo al Bastardo de Bolton. Debo de reunirme con familia, tras tantos años separados.

Edric fingió preocupación de nuevo. —Mi señora, si no me entrometo, he de decir que me parece peligroso que una dama como vos se encamine a tierras tan crueles —el resto de Arya seguía sereno—. No me refiero al Norte, donde está su hogar, me refiero al camino con el que debe llegar. Está lleno de bandidos que antes eran soldados Lannister, y como se enteren de que una loba anda por los bosques, van a querer acabar con vos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo llego a Invernalia? —Arya preguntó, serena como el agua—. No tengo oro suficiente para ir en barco, y debo de encontrarme con mis hermanos de inmediato.

—Debe de encontrarse con sus hermanos, de eso no hay duda, pero quizás de inmediato sea el peor camino —empezó Edric, y Arya levantó una ceja—. Ojalá tuviera hermanos o primos a quienes considerar familia, pero por desgracia todos están muertos, pero tú aún puedes disfrutar de esa fortuna tras estas tediosas guerras. Lady Arya, vos es la primera noble que me he encontrado desde que estoy aquí y nos podemos considerar hasta amigos en esta terrible causa, y quiero ayudarle —se relajó en el taburete donde estaba sentado—. Volverá a ver a su familia, y de forma segura, pero no de forma inmediata. Me encontraré con mis hombres en Aguasdulces, y si viene vos conmigo, juntos partidemos hacia Invernalia con una tropa de hombres que la asegurarán como salvación y futuras espadas para su hermano Jon. Sólo debe decir sí a mi invitación. Sé que no es el camino más rápido, pero es el único que puedes ver con certeza la meta, y ahí la quiero conducir.

Gendry, silencioso, observó a Arya. Lisa como una hoja blanca y dando seguridad, Arya estaba totalemente perdida, algo que Gendry se figuraba. _Se acabó ataques repentinos y temor a morir de hambre; él le acaba de prometer un viaje de su talla, de noble dama._

—Estoy agradecida de la invitación hacia Invernalia, lo cual me hace pensar mucho de vos —empezó Arya—. Pero es una decisión que debo de tomar paulatinamente —se levantó y miró a Gendry, sus ojos gritando lo cansada que estaba—. Cuando decida la respuesta, no tardaré en decírselo —sonrió por última vez—. Le deseo una buena noche, Lord Edric, y muchas gracias de nuevo por la invitación.

Edric se puso de pie y fue hacia ella. Con un pie de distancia entre los dos, Edric se agachó y apoyó en el suelo una rodilla mientras que cogía con sus fuertes brazos la mano de Arya y besó su misma mano. _No me jodas que se está haciendo el caballero ahora._

—La noche sólo ha sido buena cuando le he visto, y estaré seguro que soñaré con su belleza. Le deseo una buena noche a vos también, Lady Stark —se puso de pie y se fue hacia su pequeña alcoba en el primer piso de la posada, dejando a Arya perplejada y un poco ruborizada—.

—Será mejor que pidamos una alcoba y durmamos —sugirió Arya, buscando con la mirada al dueño de la posada—.

—Encima es pegajoso —dijo Gendry en mucho tiempo—. No paraba de babear contigo.

—Déjalo, Gendry —dijo ella de forma desinteresada—. Hace mucho tiempo que no ha visto a una mujer noble y quería pretender ser un príncipe típico de cuentos y hadas—.

—Parecía que en ese momento te iba a pedir la mano para un casamiento —dijo él entre dientes y ella, le miró, tensa y cansada. _Está revelando en su rostro todo lo que no ha expresado con Edric—._

Arya abrió la boca para contestarle cuando una voz mucho más grave que la de ella resonó por sus oídos.

—PERO SI SON GENDRY Y ARRY —la voz con alegría gritó—.

Ambos, alarmados por el repentino estruendo, se giraron para encontrarse con un chico grande y gordo de pelo rubio paja con una gran sonrisa que escondía sus labios. Tenía una camisa que un principio sería marrón, pero el blanco de la harina había camuflado el color original. El chico olía a pan y tenía rastrojo de color negro alrededor de su boca, creando una ilusión de barba.

—Pastel Caliente —es lo único que pudo decir Gendry antes de que Arya y él estuvieran sumergidos por los enormes brazos del panadero, rodeados en un caluroso abrazo.

—Creía que jamás os volvería a ver, y aquí estáis de nuevo —Pastel Caliente, de la emoción, apretó más el abrazo y Gendry apenas podía respirar, intentado librarse de sus brazos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo con una cómica desgracia la pequeña loba—.

Los tres se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa donde antes estuvieron con Edric Dayne, obligados por su amigo gordo, y habló sin parar sobre lo que había pasado en esos últimos tres años. Pronto Arya y Gendry se sumergieron en la conversación y olvidaron por un momento todo lo que pasaba y hacia dónde debían ir. Los recuerdos eran embriagadores; Yoren y la Guardia de la Noche, Lommy, Harrenhal, todas sus escapadas y cómo uno dependía del otro. Gendry se encontró con la nostalgia en el final de su garganta, algo que nunca había sentido antes. _Porque nunca tuve que sentir nostalgia por algo que nunca tuve, amigos._ A lo que una vez llamó amigos, un niño gordo y asustadizo, y una niña valiente y feroz vestida de niño, habían desaparecido de su vida por un tiempo y Gendry encontró de nuevo la soledad. La Hermandad no le importaba Gendry tras Lord Beric muriese, y Willow y Jeyne eran muy diferentes a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a llamar chica. _Me pregunto dónde estarán ellas ahora,_ pensó, _seguramente en un lugar lejano y a salvo de aquí._ Eso es lo quería pensar, pero un sentimiento de pena acompañó a su morriña.

—… y Merra me contestó: ¡huevos no, serpientes! —terminó de contar Pastel Caliente, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de sus amigos, y al ver las sonrisas tímidas de sus amigos, sonrió él también—. Seguís siendo muy serios, aunque no me voy a quejar de volver a ver a mis amigos —miró a Gendry—. Te has vuelto un hombre enorme, muy alto y fuerte, como me temía. Menos mal que no estoy contigo junto a mujeres, que si no me deprimiría en mi propia soledad —rió solo y miró a Arya tímidamente—. Arry, digo Arya, digo _Lady_ Stark…

—Para ti siempre seré Arry, pero llámame Arya —dijo ella, sonriendo con melancolía—.

—Arya, has… cambiado —dijo Pastel Caliente, rojo como un tomate—. Cuando te vi, tan pequeña y delgada, con pelo de niño y sucia, creía que eras un pequeño ladronzuelo que perdió a sus padres, pero ahora… Siete Infiernos, te has vuelto incluso _guapa_. Sigues sin parecer con esas ropas una dama, pero si hubiera sabido en lo que te has vuelto, hubiero sido más amigable y gentil contigo.

—Y yo me habría peleado igualmente contigo, pero esta vez por ser blando conmigo —enseñó sus blancos dientes dentro de sonrisa a su amigo panadero—. Me alegra verte de nuevo, Pastel Caliente—.

El chico se sonrojó aún más y tartamudeó un poco. —¿Hasta cuándo os quedaréis? —dijo con esperanza—.

—No mucho, pero lo suficiente para descansar —pensó Gendry—. Quizás dos días —miró a su compañera—.

—Si hay habitación, claro —terminó ella—.

—¡Claro que hay! —dijo Pastel Caliente alegremente—. Entonces tenemos tiempo para saber qué ha sido de cada uno después de estos años —miró a su amiga con tristeza—. Cuando me enteré de que fuiste capturada por el Perro, quise ir a por Gendry y rescatarte como tú habrías hecho por nosotros, pero no sabía ni dónde se encontraba el maldito herrero—.

—Estoy aquí —llamó el mencionado—.

—Y ahora verte viva, tras estar con ese monstruo. Había escuchado cosas horribles sobre él, pero al parecer hay cuatro Perros, todos aclamando la identidad del maldito —Arya levantó las cejas y Pastel Caliento dejó de hablar de Sandor Clegane—. Me gustaría saber cómo has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo.

Gendry miró a su compañera y Arya volvió a poner la misma cara que le puso a Edric la mayoría del tiempo. _Su escudo facial de sentimientos._ Gendry llevaba preguntando a la chica lo mismo desde que llegó y ella jamás llegó a responder, como si hubiera estado matando niños o en un prostíbulo. _No quiere decírmelo, como si estuviera avergonzada o asustada de mi reacción._ Gendry se moría por saber dónde ha estado todo estos años Arya Stark, pero la mencionada estaba más muerta que viva, y necesitaba urgentemente descanso.

—Eso es un tema del que hablaremos mañana —recogió los hombros de su amiga con sus manos, y frotó delicadamente—, pero hemos tenido un largo viaje y debemos descansar, sobretodo tú —la mirada de Arya era vacía cuando Gendry la vio por un instante—.

—La verdad es que parece que llevas despierta siete días —comprendió Pastel Caliente—. Hay una alcoba al final del pasillo de la segunda planta que está vacía —señaló en una esquina de la posada—. Ahí encontrarás una cama. No es una cama de la finas sedas típicas de un castillo, pero es una cama — _está claro que nunca ha estado en un castillo_ —.

Arya miró a Gendry, y expresó todo lo que tenía que decir. Gendry miró hacia otro lado. —Yo me quedaré un poco contigo, ya que me encuentro desvelado —dijo Gendry para tranquilizar a su amiga—. Ve a dormir, lo necesitas.

Pastel Caliente no habló de nuevo hasta que vio cómo la pequeña mujer subió hasta el siguiente piso, incapaz de escucharle. El panadero sonrió de una manera que a Gendry no le gustaba y le dio un palmetazo en la espada.

—Así que por fin ha pasado, ¿eh cabrón? —su sonrisa revelaba algo que Gendry no comprendía—. Cuando os veía a los dos, sospechaba de qué podía estar pasando, pero aquí está claro.

Gendry no entendía qué estaba claro. —No entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo inseguro—.

—'No entiendo a qué te refieres' —le imitó con una voz muy seria y grave—. ¡La guerra ya acabó! No tienes que seguir con el ceño fruncido y hablando como si estuvieras enfadado todo el rato —levantó las cejas—. Me refería a que Arry, digo Arya, y tú estáis —Gendry no le dejó terminar—.

—No estamos de _esa_ manera —dijo de forma tajante—.

—Relájate, no he insinuado que la has violado. Siete Infiernos, juraría que te has vuelto más solemne —intentó ser amigable de nuevo—. No quería insultarte creyendo que estabas con Arya—.

—Y no lo has hecho, pero no estamos juntos —el tema le ponía bastante nervioso y quería acabar cuanto antes—.

—No sé, juraría por cómo os mirábais… Y siempre habéis sido así de cercanos, protegiéndoos el uno del otro, sin dejar de pensar en cada uno —pensó su amigo—, no puedes negarme que parecía sospechoso lo cercanos que érais y sois—.

—No es sospechoso.

—Lo que tú digas —Pastel Caliente se rindió—. Pero, ¿de verdad no ha habido…? —Gendry le lanzó una mirada amenazadora—. ¡Vale!, lo dejo. Pero me parece extraño que hayáis estado tanto tiempo juntos y _nada_ haya pasado —observó por un segundo al herrero—. ¿Es que no te gustan las mujeres?

Gendry estaba al borde de su paciencia. —Está claro que no has hablado con alguien más fuerte que tú en mucho tiempo—.

—Sólo decía que Arya no es que sea fea, y esa ferocidad la hace más atractiva, y cualquier hombre con ojos se daría cuenta de la belleza que esta chica parecía esconder, pero debes de ser muy raro para sólo apreciarla como amiga—.

 _Demasiados hombres se han percatado de su belleza,_ suspiró Gendry. _Si ella no fuera de alta cuna, o yo no fuera plebeyo…_ Gendry se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento. Arya es su amiga y nada más; lo tenía decidido.

—Pues muy raro debo ser, sí —Gendry miró a la alcoba donde supuestamente se encontraba su amiga—. Me encuentro muy cansado, así que creo que me iré a dormir. Mañana nos veremos y seguiremos hablando, no te preocupes. ¿En dónde puedo quedarme esta noche?

—Pues… —Pastel Caliente abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta de algo—. Creyendo que estábais… Ya sabes, mandé a Arya a una habitación con una cama más grande para los dos, ya que esta noche no hay apenas sitio donde dormir.

Gendry entendió lo que quiso decir. —¿No hay otra alcoba? Puedo dormir en los suelos, si es necesario—.

—Es demasiado peligroso, y podrías enfermar con el frío del suelo —planteó su amigo—. Y Merra me desollaría vivo si viera alguien fuera de una alcoba durante la noche —miró al herrero, levantando su barbilla para revelar su papada—. Ya habéis compartido cama antes, y como has dicho, _sólo_ sois amigos… No será tan malo, Gendry.

Gendry suspiró, agotado. —Bueno, pues me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, y me alegro de verte de nuevo —le permitió una cansada sonrisa y subió a las escaleras—.

—Así que Arry no tiene pretendientes —susurró Pastel Caliente, malicioso—.

—Te he escuchado —dijo Gendry en un tono alto—.

El pasillo era oscuro y frío; con un sinfin de puertas cerradas excepto al final del pasillo, donde una rejilla de luz débil iluminaba la última pared del pasillo. Gendry se encaminó hacia esa luz y abrió la puerta entrecerrada. Ahí encontró una pequeña habitación de madera con un taburete con una vela y una cama más grande de lo habitual, ocupado en parte por Arya. Desde la puerta, Gendry podía ver la espalda de Arya y su pelo oscuro a la luz de la vela negro cayendo por las blancas sábanas, creando un contraste de color. Sus largos mechones casi ocupan el ancho de la cama. _Cuando Yoren le cortó el pelo a navajazos, le pareció bastante violento a la pequeña dama, y al parecer no ha querido cortárselo desde entonces._ Había crecido bastante desde que lo tenía con apenas unos mechones casi tan largos como una pulgada; le caía por la espalda, pero siempre lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que escondía debajo de su ropa, aparentando de nuevo tener pelo de hombre. _Nunca la he visto con el pelo suelto._ El pelo largo le daba una imagen más femenina y elegante que el pelo corto, pero Arya estaba lejos de querer conseguir eso.

Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, entró en la habitación y se quitó las pieles de abrigo, el chaleco y después su gruesas botas, tras dejar también unos pantalones de piel para quedarse en unos largos y finos calzones. Se pasó una mano por su pelo y se acercó a la cama. Encontró a su amiga acostada de lado, casi abrazando sus rodillas a lo que Gendry le recordó a una ardilla. _A una pequeña ardilla._ En ese momento, vio Gendry lo pequeña que Arya era; parecía que tenía diez años de nuevo, con esa expresión de cansancio de vivir que una niña no debería tener a su edad y lo delgada que era, apenas ocupando espacio en la cama. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos calzones grises, y su rostro parecía tan inocente por un momento. Gendry apartó con delicadez su pelo y se acostó al otro lado de la cama, dando la espalda hacia su amiga.

—Sigues siendo muy ruidoso, ¿lo sabes? —susurró Arya, casi sin remedio—.

Arya, en ese momento se giró, y abrió los ojos somnolienta, revelando que en ningún momento estaba dormida. Su rostro agitaba preocupación. _Está pensando sobre la invitación de Edric._

—¿Por qué no estás dormida? —preguntó Gendry sin fingir demasiado interés—.

—No es de tu incumbencia —ella le contestó, como de costumbre—.

—Deberías de dejar de pensar en lo que ha dicho Edric ya que ambos sabemos la respuesta desde el mismo momento que él te lo sugirió —Gendry se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a la pequeña Arya y cerró los ojos—.

—-No sé la respuesta —a pesar de la seguridad de su voz, él sabía con certeza la duda que la inundaba—.

—Mentirosa. Sí que la sabes —quería cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué tal tu herida?

Gendry escuchó cómo su amiga se levantaba de la cama y se giró de nuevo para verla. La camisa que llevaba Arya tenía un pequeño escote pero le estaba tan ancha que desde un ángulo, se podía ver el interior y era tan translúcida que se podía ver el torso de ella; la estrecha cintura que escondía, contorno de sus pequeños y redondos pechos, revelando la mujer que será en no mucho tiempo. Arya levantó su camisa para enseñar su barriga donde se hallaba la herida. Su vientre, plano y terso, contenía una larga raja de color rosa pero era prácticamente superficial; casi parecía una cicatriz. Cerca de la raja, había pequeñas rajas que sí parecían más profundas. En ese momento, Gendry recordó la noche en la que le dió la paliza a Erdwyn, lo furioso que estaba, lo poco _Gendry_ que él estaba demostrando, todo porque pensó en lo que Arya pudo haber pasado sino fuera por su astucia. _Nunca pude defenderla, y ver a ese hijo de puta entrando en su habitación tan natural…_ Se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer, y se asustó bastante. _Esto no es normal en mí._ ¿De verdad sería capaz de ser así, de perder su juicio y actuar como un animal furioso sólo por proteger a su amiga?

—Mucho mejor —dijo casi orgullosa—. Parece que por fin están cicatrizando. Dentro de poco podré moverme con total libertad—.

Gendry estaba tan cansado que no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Arya, pudiendo sentir su respiración haciendo cosquillas en su frente, y se centró en esos labios, en los que nunca se fijó lo bonitos que eran, brillando por la débil luz que los iluminaba. El estrecho espacio entre los dos y un silencio interrumpido por las respiraciones de ambos ligeramente alteradas crearon un momento de calor y comodidad. Ella se percató del torso de su amigo, observando sus músculos ascender y descender a ritmo con sus soplidos, totalmente ausente. Gendry se preguntó en ese momento si sus labios sabían a hidromiel si la besase, evitando mirar a otra cosa que no fuera los labios casi irresistibles de su amiga. Ahí estaba Arya de rodillas en la cama, con un camisón fino con nada debajo, revelando discretamente sus pechos, su pelo largo caer por sus hombros y brazos, y su rostro, tan fresco y bonito. Culpable, no pudo evitar sentir su hombría endurecer de nuevo al ver la joven tan despreocupada, compartiendo cama. _¿De verdad no ha habido…?_ Las palabras de Pastel Caliente habían resonado por la mente de Gendry, como una canción interminable. _Parece tan pequeña e inocente… Una muñeca de porcelana, aunque no lo quiera reconocer._ Ella pareció leer su pensamiento y miró a sus ojos. Él se había percatado de lo mucho que se queda Arya observando sus ojos, como si algo le hiciera ver más a través de sus ojos azules. En ese momento Gendry apreovechó para mirar a esos vacíos y bellos ojos grises pareció reconcer varias emociones asomar por sus ojos. Incertidumbre, molestia, duda, preocupación, vergüenza, relajación. _¿Cómo puede sentir tanto en tan sólo un instante?_ Ella decidió responder a una pregunta diferente.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, Gendry —dijo una Arya cansada pero firme—. Ten en cuenta eso a partir de ahora.

 _Parece tan pequeña…_


	9. Duda

Gendry se despertó con el estruendo de la realidad. La habitación estaba justamente encima de la cocina, y al parecer a alguien se le había caído un cazo del tamaño de un castillo. Tenía un sabor raro en la boca; había soñado tan feliz hasta que la realidad le atizó con una cacerola. _Era el hijo secreto de una familia noble de Essos y me habían abandonado en Desembarco del Rey para luego aclamarme para su herencia. Vivía en un castillo tan alto que tocaba las nubes, y vestía en ropajes llamativos y siempre olía bien. Criados trabajaban por mi bienestar y podía beber vino y comer carne._ Pero eso no era lo que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. _Me casé con Arya, en una boda tan extravagante y ostentosa, con muchos otros nobles atendiendo. Ella iba preciosa, con un vestido azul y el pelo suelto, caído en cascada, con una sonrisa tímida y mejillas coloradas. Besaba sus labios de seda y ella me sostenía con su cuerpo mientras nos prometíamos votos que queríamos cumplir mientras todos aplaudían con alegría. La noche de bodas, tan apasionado como ella. Pude quitarle ese vestido y acariciar cada pulgada de su cuerpo mientras ella me prometía amor con sus besos. Pude soñar los hijos que tuvimos, niños fuertes y dispuestos a vivir, niños de pelo negro y ojos enormes grises. Pude ver nuestra vejez, siempre juntos._ El sueño era tan dulce y mortal como el veneno, pero esa realidad falsa se iba alejando con cada segundo que pasaba. Gendry iba asimilando dónde estaba; en una de las muchas camas viejas de la posada de la Hermandad sin Estandartes. _Era de la Hermandad._ Habían estado viajando durante días y en la misma posada se encontraron con Edric Dayne y Pastel Caliente. Y ahora estaba compartiendo cama con Arya. Gendry hizo un movimiento para levantarse, pero algo le impedía mover su brazo derecho. _Oh, mierda._

Él estaba tumbado de lado, y Arya estaba en su misma posición, pero al lado de él. En algún momento de la noche su brazo cayó en el territorio de su amiga y ésta decidió acoger a su brazo y abrazarlo con su cuerpo, estando entre sus pechos y amarrado por los brazos de ella. Arya dormía plácidamente, ajena a la vergüenza de Gendry. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella apretaba contra su brazo y sintió el ardor en las mejillas. Giró el cuello y se dio cuenta de que a lo largo de la noche él se había desplazado hasta donde estaba ella, mientras ella no se había movido ni un pie de dónde estaba. _Debo de salir de aquí lo antes posible._ Tirando de su cuerpo, logró sacar el brazo rápido y se dispuso a poner de pie cuando Arya se giró para enfrentarse a su amigo, estando el rostro de su amiga en frente del pecho de Gendry, y para el terror de éste, Arya abrió los ojos de una vez.

—¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mí? —la inocencia de su voz fue lo que más le aturdió a Gendry—.

—Deberíamos bajar a comer, o si no, no cenaremos hasta la noche —Gendry cambió de tema mientras se vestía, aún enrojecido por el percance—.

* * *

Las mañanas en la posada eran tumultuosas, con más personas que de noche. Niños y mujeres abarrotaban las mesas, comiendo o limpiando, mientras había dos o tres mesas llenas de hombres fuertes, gritando y escupiendo trozos de pan a sus compañeros de mesa. A Arya le recordaba vagamente a las mañanas en Invernalia, donde los amigos de su padre y su padre reían con estruendos gritos y fuertes vinos en su mano, hablando de la gloria que tuvieron hace muchos años, mientras los niños jugaban con la comida en mesas más pequeñas y las mujeres hablaban discretamente de su rutina. No pudo evitar una pequeña punzada en su pecho y a la vez sonreír por la melancolía. _Vuelvo a estar con mi familia, con mi gente._

Gendry y Arya se sentaron en una mesa compartida por un hombre viejo y un niño, compartiendo un trozo de pan con queso y leche. Era la menos abarrotada de gente y así podían tener un poco de intimidad. Esperaban recibir a Pastel Caliente, pero por alguna razón no estaba en el salón con los demás. _Estará en la cocina, cociendo pan._ Gendry se dispuso a levantarse para ir a la cocina y coger cualquier cosa que pudiesen llevarse a la boca. _Debería guardar algo de comida a Nymeria, o quizás liberarla para que cace ella su propia comida,_ pensó Arya cuando se encontró sola. No la había visto desde anoche, aunque sí soñó que era ella, estando en los establos, muerta del aburrimiento, mientras escuchaba a sus hermanos aullaban por su compañía, mientras que sólo podía observar la débil luz que emanaba de la vela del establo, creando sombras enormes. Ella se imaginaba que eran monstruosos y luchaba contra ellos con sus fuertes patas y velocidad. Cada vez dormía más, pero no era por el cansancio; el lazo entre ella y su loba se fortalecía cada vez más, y pasaba más tiempo siendo ella. Se fusionan en un mismo ser que actúa con el cuerpo de su loba y juntas son una combinación perfecta, pensando en lo mismo y actuando a la vez. _Parece que estamos casadas._ Pero eso no era bueno cuando era humana; dormía cada vez más y tenía menos tiempo para estar activa, y hasta Gendry se está dando cuenta de eso. Normalmente ella suele despertarse primero con tiempo, y ahora Gendry tiene que darle suaves sacudidas en el brazo. _Tendré que decírselo en algún momento._ Pero qué le puede decirle; ¿cada noche se convierte en un lobo y actúa como tal? Gendry no sólo no se lo creería, sino que se _reiría_ de ella. Alguien se acercó para alejarle de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Lady Arya —dijo el galante Edric—. Está especialmente bella por la mañana.

 _Si le sigo el juego, quizás me ayude._ Arya se giró para ver a su nuevo amigo, fresco como una rosa, bien peinado y su mandíbula recién afeitada. _Parece que tiene criados para lavarle la ropa y cuidar su aspecto._ Quizás haga eso para atraer más a las chicas como ella; pero para Arya no es suficiente. _Puedo ver su inseguridad tras esos enormes ojos._ Había cambiado muchísimo desde que lo conoció con doce años; era bastante tímido e inseguro, incluso un poco miedoso, pero gentil y educado igualmente. Ahora era un caballero hasta ser agobiantemente embriagador. Iba espléndidamente apuesto, y sus palabras perfumaban aún más su atractivo, siendo prácticamente irresistible para cualquier mujer. _Pero yo no soy la típica doncella que se enamora del primer príncipe que ve. No soy como Sansa._ Edric seguramente pensaría que si actuase así, sería como los verdaderos lords. _Está claro que hace bastante tiempo no ha estado con ninguno._ Sus gestos eran exagerados, pero la intención era buena. Una sonrisa inocente y tímida se asomó por su rostro, un truco que había aprendido en la Casa de Blanco y Negro. 'Sonríe así, dulce niña', decía el Hombre Bondadoso, 'estás especialemente guapa así, y puedes atrapar más rápido a los hombres que te rodean'.

—Buenos días, Lord Edric —Arya se puso de pie para recibir al apuesto Lord—.

—Me gustaría sentarme para disfrutar de su compañía, pero debo de irme a cazar — _¿en estas tierras donde el invierno ha dominado el verde del bosque y hay bandidos furtivos?,_ pensó Arya _—._ Si consigo algún animal, sin duda se lo ofreceré a vos, pero antes me gustaría decirle algo sobre mi invitación.

De repente, Arya sintió la presencia de Gendry cerca suya. _Seguramente ha venido en cuanto me ha visto con él._ Nunca le había gustado Edric, demasiado creído y quejica para él, y el sentimiento al parecer no había cambiado. Parecía no fiarse de él, y menos cerca de ella. Eso le molestaba a Arya. _Intenta protegerme como si fuera indefensa y ajena a las maldades del hombre y las atrocidades del mundo; me sigue viendo como una doncella en apuros._

—No quiero presionarla para que haga una decisión precipitada, pero de verdad que quiero ayudarla —esta vez le miraba distinto; era una mirada más sincera, y más apenada—. Viene de una familia poderosa, y quiero ayudarle a encontrarse con su familia, no, _debo_ ayudarle, sobretodo tras lo que pasó con la Hermandad y su madre.

Arya no entendió. —¿Qué pasó con mi madre y la Hermandad? —preguntó ella alarmada. Cómo se atrevía a hablar de su familia después de todo lo que ha pasado. _Mi madre murió en la boda, en ningún momento se relacionó con la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Me está mintiendo para atraer mi atención._ En ese momento una gran furia la ahogó en su interior, pero antes de matarle a puñetazos decidió ser más diplomática y saber de dónde ha sacado eso—.

Un hombre se acercó a Lord Edric y le dijo que tenían que irse a la caza de inmediato. —Lady Arya, ahora debo de marcharme, y esa una historia larga y complicada de contar —se estiró su peto de caza y se dispuso a irse—. Cuando vuelva, que no será dentro de mucho, le contaré detenidamente lo que pasó —miró a Gendry, como si fuera la primera vez en darse cuenta de que estaba ahí—. Ser Gendry estuvo cuando ocurrió, estoy seguro que él puede contar lo que pasó —miró de nuevo a Arya y se asustó de su expresión—. No tema, mi señora, lo importante es que usted aquí, sana y viva, y tendrá Invernalia como le pertence.

Edric Dayne salió de la conversación y también de la posada, dejando a Gendry y a ella solos. Arya se giró para ver a su amigo, que estaba dejando el pan encima de la mesa, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro y muy confuso, como si en ese momento hubiera perdido el conocimiento del habla.

—¿Qué pasó con la Hermandad y mi madre? —repitió Arya, esta vez mucho más seria y frívola—.

Gendry en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo precioso que era el suelo debajo de sus pies, como si estuviera demasiado ocupado pensando en la hermosura del suelo como para escucharla.

—Gendry —la dura voz de norteña de Arya salió de sus pulmones y él levantó la cabeza, incrédulo que haya salido semejante sonido de ella—. Cómo no me digas que paso con mi señora madre y la Hermandad, te mato.

—No tienes que saberlo —susurró—. No debes de saberlo—.

—Estás tardando en decírmelo —Arya se puso en frente de él; intentando intimidar. Ella, un pie más baja que él y mucho más pequeña, imponía con su mirada, o eso es lo que ella quería creer. Aunque él es mucho más fuerte que incluso cualquier soldado _Si me descuidase, él me podría aplastar como un bicho—._

Gendry suspiró y miró con esos ojos azules, inquietos por la reacción de ella.

—Después de que tú escapases de Lord Beric, estuvimos meses buscándote ya que a los ojos de Thoros de Myr eras un rehén bastante poderoso, pero la gente ya dudaba de las hazañas y bondad de la Hermandad, y cada vez confíaban y recibían menos a los amigos de Lord Beric. Y cuando… Pasó la Boda Roja, fue un golpe horrible para la Hermandad ya que cuando nos enteramos, también oímos de que el Perro te capturó y te iba a llevar a las torres gemelas y oímos el homicidio de tu familia —su cuerpo se tensó—. Creíamos que habías muerto, Arya. Y un día que estuvieron vagando por el bosque Thoros y Lord Beric cerca del río, la vieron… —en ese momento apartó la mirada de Gendry, aunque Arya ya sabía a quién se refería. _Yo misma la saqué del agua. Yo misma la invité a vivir de nuevo, pero era demasiado tarde—._ A tu madre. Vieron a su cuerpo… y de la pena sobre la causa de tu hermano, tu padre, el Rey Robert, tú… No sé qué pasó exactamente, pero Lord Beric estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, a darle su vida si era necesario, y así fue. La cogió entre sus brazos y la besó, y en ese momento Lord Beric dejó de vivir y tu madre dejó de estar muerta. Era increíble, cómo se puso de pie y abrió los ojos… Había visto a Lord Beric volver a la vida antes, pero él más bien parecía recuperarse de una herida; tu madre había resucitado. Pero ella era diferente a él —su rostro se oscureció—. Lady Corazón de Piedra, la llamábamos entre los hermanos. Harwin la ayudaba a comunicarse y furiosa por los asesinatos de tu familia, decidió ahorcar a todo simpatizante Frey o Lannister que encontraba. Sólo vivía por el odio de los asesinos que acabaron con tu familia. Y eso no ayudó nada a la Hermandad. Después de que Lord Beric muriera, Lady Corazón de Piedra era la nueva líder de la Hermandad y no ayudaba a los pueblos ni a las personas que eran pobres de la guerra; sólo mataba a leones. Eso creció bastante disgusto entre los pueblo y fue a peor cuando la Reina Dragón conquistó Desembarco del Rey. Cuando la Reina Cersei murió, todos sus soldados eran declarados bandidos y saqueadores y en eso se convirtieron. Arrasaron con todo lo que encontraban, y se encontraron con tu madre —Gendry se pasó una mano por su pelo—. Acabaron con los pocos hombres de la Hermandad que siguieron con tu madre, y ella también fue una de las víctimas de la crueldad de los leones. La Hermandad fue aplastada por otra banda de bandidos, y acabaron con muchos otros pueblos. El resto de población acabaron aquí; _estas personas_ han sobrevivido de saqueos de sus pueblos, y lo han perdido todo —miraron ambos alrededor, viendo las mujeres, los viejos y los niños, tranquilos como campesinos de una vida tranquila—. Ellos son los únicos que han quedado de una veintena de pueblos. Son las sobras de la Hermandad.

La expresión de Arya cayó en el vacío, incapaz de pensar. _Mi madre… Había vuelto a la vida, y ha muerto de nuevo._ Recordaba a su madre con bastante nitidez; su largo pelo pelirrojo, una cascada de brillante bronce, y sus ojos claros, azules como el río. _Era tan hermosa, y tan buena._ La echaba de menos; necesitaba sus abrazos cuando ella venía de llorando de las peleas que tenía con Sansa, pudo ver el pequeño orgullo en sus ojos cuando la reprimía sobre algún problema que Arya había creado. Su madre la quería tanto, y ella la quería aún más. _Y ahora la he perdido, de nuevo._ Una tragedia tras otra, la Hermandad caída, el pueblo acabado excepto por un puñado de personas, la bondad de su madre aplastada con la crueldad de la vida… _Quiero llorar._ Pero las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos; la tristeza no salía de su alma, sólo vacío. _Hay un agujero donde mi corazón solía estar._ Era incapaz de arrepentirse, era incapaz de sentir. Ella misma era la nueva Corazón de Piedra. Arya suspiró profundamente y se enfrentó a Gendry. Él la miraba miedoso y curioso por su reacción

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —era incluso más tajante que antes—.

—No tendrías que haberlo sabido —es todo lo que Gendry pudo decir—.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que mi madre volvió a vivir y la mataron de nuevo por culpa de los Lannisters? —no había ninguna emoción en su voz, sólo vacío—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la Hermandad había caído y muchas personas seguían muriendo? _¿Por qué?_

—Porque era demasiado para ti —Gendry intentó disculparse—. No es fácil ver cómo tu familia va muriendo uno en uno, y decirte eso… No te hacía ningún bien, Arya —intentó acercarse a ella, pero se alejó de un brinco, asqueada de su persona—. Ella no era tu madre, no era la misma mujer que te quería… Era… No sé lo que era. Y eso es demasiado para ti, demasiado para cualquiera, y ya bastante has pasado como para decirte el final de la Hermandad. No te lo merecías, Arya —Gendry relajó un poco su cuerpo; creía que ella le había comprendido—.

Arya estaba increíblemente furiosa con Gendry. _Es mi familia, y yo debería decidir si tendría que saber sobre ella._ Estaba harta de que otros decidieran lo que ella debía de hacer o pensar; mintiéndole o escondiéndole cualquier cosa. Pero le dolió más esta vez, porque era Gendry quién le había escondido esto. Ella creía que Gendry era diferente, que era su amigo, cuando en realidad no estaba muy lejos de aquellas personas que decidían por su vida en vez de ayudarla. _Creía que podía confiar en él._

—¿Y por qué un maldito bastardo debería decidir sobre mi familia? —su tono de voz era uniforme y más frío que el hielo—. No sabes lo que es tener una familia, así que tu opinión no me sirve de una mierda.

La expresión de Gendry, hasta ahora preocupado e inseguro, se tornó en puro enfado. Sus ojos se congelaron en azul hielo y la ira lo abrumó. _Parece que en cualquier momento me va a pegar hasta que sangre y me muera._ A Arya no le importaba. Era rápida y podía matar a Gendry en cualquier momento si ella quería. _Sé dónde están sus debilidades._ Los ojos de Gendry se encontraron con los de Arya, intimidándoles a más no poder, recordando a ella la expresión que él tuvo cuando atacó a Erdwyn; era una bestia de nuevo, listo para luchar. Pero para su decepción, no se movió ni un ápice.

—Al parecer _m'lady_ no se encuentra bien cerca de mi espantosa presencia —cogió un trozo de pan y se dirigió a los establos, furioso con su propio caminar—. _Confiaba en ti._

* * *

 _Maldita dama boba; sólo quería ayudarla._ A pesar de la pelea, Gendry estaba furioso. _No esperaba contárselo, sabía que iba a reaccionar muy mal, pero ese idiota ha tenido que abrir su grande boca._ Se preocupó bastante cuando vio a Arya, asustada y dolorida, como si fuera una niña de nuevo, arrancada de los brazos de su madre. Le dolió bastante la cara de decepción de ella cuando descubrió que él le estaba escondiendo el final de su madre. Cómo sus ojos vacían sus emociones, afligida ya por los duros golpes de la realidad. _Cuando me llamó bastardo…_ Dio un golpe contra la pared, y ésta se rompió en pedacitos. _Ella nunca me llamaría bastardo de nuevo._ La decepción y traición de su rostro hacia él será una imagen que él jamás logrará olvidar. _Parecía que iba a llorar._ Pero, ¿de dónde saldrían las lágrimas? Ya se ha lamentado bastante tras ver a su padre, hermano y madre morir; eso es demasiado para una dama, para una niña de su edad, para una _persona._ 'No sabes lo que es tener una familia', dijo ella con una voz vacía, una furia fría. _No lo sabía hasta que te conocí a ti y a Pastel Caliente, y si yo os viera terminar así…_ Le dio otro puñetazo en la pared del establo, y los grandes trozos de madera caían al suelo.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lady Stark? —una voz saltó por su espalda, calmada y serana, ajena a la discusión interna de él—.

—Mal, como tú y yo sabíamos —Gendry se giró para enfrentarse a Lord Edric. Cuando el joven Lord vio la expresión del herrero, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y vio su pequeño temor pasar fugazmente por su cara—. Porque se lo tuviste que mencionar, ¿no? Tuviste que mencionar que su madre murió otra vez por los mismos que la mataron a ella y al resto de su familia.

—Creía que Lady Arya estaba en su derecho de saberlo —se excusó Edric Dayne, asustado por el descaro y enfado que las palabras de Gendry transmitían—. Es su familia, después de todo.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, Lord puto Dayne —se acercó a él y pudo oler su miedo. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que Edric, algo de que ambos eran muy conscientes en ese momento. _Está asustado porque cree que lo voy a matar ahora mismo; se cree que todos los de baja cuna son unos asalvajados._ Eso le enfadó más—. Eso no le hacía ningún bien a Arya, ya que su madre sigue muerta, pero debe de enfrentarse con una muerte más. No eres más que un hijo de puta angurriento.

—Y tú un idiota insensible —Edric decidió no ser tan brusco con él—. Y además, ¿quién eres tú para decidir lo que debería contarle o no a Lady Arya? No eres más que un herrero —vio un brillo diferente de Gendry y comprendió por qué—. O eso es lo que quieres parecer a ojos de ella—Edric se rió amargamente—. Ahora lo entiendo. Por todos los Dioses, debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Te preocupas demasiado por Lady Stark, por lo que veo, algo inusual a lo que uno se acostumbraría de ver con un plebeyo y una dama noble—.

—Hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, y hemos vivido bastante ya —no le gustaba por dónde se iba encaminando la conversación—. Es prácticamente una hermana para mí.

—¿Una hermana? Seguro que hay un término más adecuado a lo que ella es para ti —su rostro se oscureció, revelando su naturaleza—. No eres más que un simple herrero, y cuando ella caiga en brazos de su familia, será lo último que veas de ella. Por tu bien, deja de preocuparte por ella y empieza a preocuparte más por ti. Te olvidará cuando esté en Invernalia, feliz con sus hermanos.

El alma se le cayó a los pies. Su ira repentina se había convertido en una profunda tristeza. _Ella no haría eso. Lo ha dicho. La conozco y hemos pasado mucho juntos, no es capaz de abandonarme así._ Pero él ya lo hizo antes, y Arya podía hacerlo también perfectamente con el propósito de encontrarse de su familia. _Cuando ella se encuentre con sus hermanos, yo seré de nuevo un herrero, sin hogar ni amigos; ni familia._ Edric tenía razón; era insensato involucrarse tanto a Arya sabiendo que al final le abandonará. _Pero cuando ella me abandonó, volvió. Y pudo haberse ido por su cuenta a Invernalia, pero aún así me trajo con ella._ Seguía teniendo la tonta y pequeña esperanza de que ella no se olvidará de él; no después de todo lo que han vivido juntos. _Ella se preocupa también por mí, e incluso no le importó que fuera de baja cuna y bastardo. Simplemente estuvo conmigo._ Tenía que ayudarla, como ella le había ayudado a él. _Ella sacó de mí una parte que hasta yo desconocía; dejé de ser un simple aprendiz de herrero a tener algo por lo que luchar._ Ahora le tocaba a él, tenía que asegurarse de que volvería con su familia, algo por lo que ella ha estado luchando tan ciegamente porque también tiene la tonta y pequeña esperanza de que los volverá a ver. _Ella me ha ayudado a tener una familia, a saber lo que se siente cuando alguien te importa y tú le importas a alguien._ Ella luchaba por ese sueño y él va a comprobar que lo va a cumplir, aunque eso signifique que ella se olvide de él y no la vuelva a ver más. _Lucho por ella, no por mí._

—¿Y a ti qué te importa la relación que tenga con Arya? —dijo Gendry, desafiante—. Después de todo, ¿ _sólo_ quieres ayudarla a que se encuentre con sus hermanos? ¿Sin nada a cambio?

Edric parecía cansado de toda la farsa y la discusión. _Al fin y al cabo, no es mala persona, sólo un miedica._

—Mentiría si lo hiciera porque quiero que se reencuentre con su familia —Lord Dayne suspiró—. Es cierto que me alegré bastante de volver a ver Lady Stark, ya que me gustó bastante desde la primera vez que la vi, y hacía mucho que no hablaba con nadie noble, no desde lo de Lord Beric —sus ojos violetas se entristecieron—. Quiero ayudarla, pero no tengo esperanza en la causa Stark. No creo que vaya a salir bien y ya estaban malditos desde que Lord Eddard murió. Pero eso no quiere decir que Arya vaya a sufrir también la maldición de su familia.

—Desde el principio no ibas a llevarla a Invernalia —Gendry buscó la verdad entre sus palabras—.

—No. La iba a llevar a Aguasdulces, pero de ahí la llevaría a Campoestrella. Es una dama noble y tiene un nombre bastante poderoso, así que sería más que bienvenida en mi castillo. Ahí podría quedarse, en Dorne, un lugar con clima agradable y lejos de las horribles guerras y muertes. Ni siquiera tendría que exiliarse, y podría olvidarse de los horribles acontecimientos de su vida para acomodarse entre los manjares de Campoestrella, y vivir feliz el resto de sus días. Es lo mejor que puede tener ahora mismo, a parte de una muerte segura en los fríos bosques del Norte, un futuro apropiado para su nombre y lo que ha vivido—.

—Aún así, ¿vas a hacer todo eso sin esperar nada más de ella? —Gendry levantó una ceja—. Porque conozco a los hombres como tú y lo dudo mucho.

Edric se permitió sonrojarse un poco. _Parece una maldita doncella._ —Yo… No quiero nada de Lady Arya, pero a lo mejor, si ella se quedase a vivir en Campoestrella y yo con ella, quizás…

—Quizás esperarías que ella se quiera casar contigo y conseguir un matrimonio fácil, aprovechándote de la situación de Arya —dijo sin tapujos el herrero—.

Las palabras le hirieron al suave Lord, enfadándolo por acusarle de semejante cosa. —¡No me estoy aprovechando de su situación! —su respiración empezó a acelerar—. Es habitual que alguien como ella y alguien como yo finalmente nos unamos en matrimonio, pero no quisiera agobiarla con eso. No quiero ser un monstruo con ella, como ya lo han sido los demás Lords — _y de aquí viene su obsesión con portarse como un caballero,_ pensó Gendry, petulante—. Y si de verdad tanto te importa Lady Arya, deberías ayudarme. Como te he dicho antes, es probablemente la única y mejor opción a vivir tranquilamente, y tener esa idea en su cabeza puede ser demasiado peligroso para su vida —levantó las cejas, buscando aprobación—. Es lo mejor para ella.

 _Está claro que no conoce qué tipo de dama es Arya Stark._ Seguramente, en cuanto hubiera descubierto a dónde iría realmente, hubiera huído al primer descuido que Lord Edric habría tenido y volver a Invernalia como ella planeaba. _Lo que Edric Dayne quiere para Arya es para alguien que no es Arya._ Y Arya llevaba demasiado maldito tiempo buscando a su familia que sería horrible que no se reencontrase con sus hermanos. _No se lo perdonaría jamás._ Sabiendo que ellos están vivos y que ella sea incapaz de ir… _No, eso no es típico de ella. Va a mover cielo y tierra para verlos si es necesario._ Y él no se lo va a impedir.

—No te acerques a ella —dijo tajantemente Gendry, mientras que Edric miraba furioso ante el descaro que Gendry no tenía miedo de soltar—. Jamás. Me acabas de demostrar que no sólo eres un hijo de puta angurriento, sino un hijo de puta egoísta. Sus hermanos es lo único que le queda de su pasado como dama feliz, y tú se lo vas a impedir _porque es demasiado peligroso —_ resopló con impaciencia—. Eso dice mucho de ti, así que como te vea cerca de ella una vez más, te juro que mataré —se acercó para mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Me has entendido? Te mataré.


	10. Sangre

Arya y Gendry no se hablaron en todo el día. Arya se fue a las cocinas a ayudar a Pastel Caliente, contándole los secretos de una buena masa de pan y cómo hacer pasteles de carne sin quemarlos. Gendry, por otra parte, iba con los hombres que vivían en la posada; salían a hacer guardia o arreglar partes de la posada. A pesar de que él era el más alto y grande de todos los que lo acompañaban, parecía que no se sentía cómodo; se apartaba del grupo y no abría la boca al menos que alguien se le acercara, con el rostro serio y huraño. Arya decidió ignorarle durante todo el día, pero no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que sigue su amigo en la posada.

A la hora del almuerzo, Arya se dio cuenta de que Edric Dayne aún no había llegado, y eso que estaba fuera toda la mañana. Las cazas podían durar días o incluso semanas, pero en esos casos había armas y caballos dedicados sólo a la caza, e iban decenas de hombres a sitios donde sabían con certeza de que habían presas de sobra. Con un puñado de hombres y dos arcos y unos cuantos cuchillos, además de tres caballos yendo hacia un bosque en pleno de invierno tras una guerra, la caza no podía durar más que un par de horas. Arya, preocupada, le preguntó a su amigo panadero.

—Lord Edric se fue —dijo Pastel Caliente mientras amasaba el pan con sus grandes manos—. Decidió que la caza no era para él y que sus hombres ya lo esperaban en Aguasdules, así que preparó lo poco que tenía y ahora estará dirigiéndose al castillo para luego irse a Dorne. Era extraño, porque quería irse cuanto antes y fue bastante repentino, pero en fin, yo también me iría de aquí en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

 _Al final Lord Edric ha decidido por mí._ Tras una noche de duda e incertidumbre, pensando qué sería lo mejor cuando Edric Dayne se ha ido en cuanto podía, dejándola en la posada. _Sabemos qué le dirás,_ dijo Gendry con seguridad respecto a su estado confuso. _Al final resulta que Edric es igual que todos los lords estúpidos, fingiendo interés por ti y adulando con promesas vacías cuando lo único que les interesa son ellos mismos._ Mejor que se fuera, pensó Arya; tarde o temprano se habría cansado de él y habría vuelto por su cuenta. _Además, eso sólo alargaría mi viaje a Invernalia._ Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste, perdiendo la esperanza de nuevo en otra persona que inspiraba confianza. _Pero no era más que un estúpido._

Cuando el sol amainó y la noche conquistó el cielo los pueblerinos se reunieron en el sala común para cenar, sirviéndose pan, trozos de riñón e hígado, con queso y había incluso sopa de verduras, aunque solo tenía patatas y manzanas. Arya se sentó sola y comió observando el ambiente; las mujeres reían para esconder sus muecas de dolor y los niños jugaban para olvidar la tragedia bélica que afectaba sus casas y familiares. _Todos ellos han sobrevivido a la guerra,_ pensó ella, _todos ellos han luchado pero nadie les recompensará con castillos ni oro._ Entonces recordó a la gente de Invernalia, a Mycah y a la Vieja Tata. _Todos ellos, perdieron su vida y aunque hubieran sobrevivido, no hubieran tenido nada con lo que salir adelante._ Pero ellos eran felices, seguros en los muros de Invernalia, el frío siendo la única queja y ventaja del Norte, olvidando el olor de la muerte y sangre que los campos de batalla tanto desprendía. _No voy a permitir que más inocentes mueran por una guerra que ellos no han creado._ Hablaría con sus hermanos, y reconstruirían Invernalia con las personas de pueblos rotos. _Seguro que mis hermanos están conmigo, ellos necesitan un hogar y nosotros gente en la que confiar._

Cuando la cena acabó, Arya vio a Pastel Caliente recoger los platos y decidió hacerle compañía. _Siento su mirada._ Ella no era la única que observaba a Gendry; durante todo el día Arya sentía los ojos del herrero vigilando cada paso que ella daba. _No quiere perderme de vista._ Seguía sentado ahí, con la esa cara hosca de estúpido. _Aunque esta vez se ha arreglado._ Desde que salieron del Castillo de Piedra, Gendry dejó de peinarse y de lavarse como estaba acostumbrado y como ella también hacía, creciendo ambos sucios con cada día que pasaba, pero ahora no llevaba barba, dejando su cuadrada mandíbula desnuda. Era gracioso para Arya, ya que el chico estaba sucio de la cabeza a los pies pero siempre se las apañaba para tener la cara perfectamente afeitada, y Arya no tardó en comentarlo.

—¿Por qué te afeitas cada vez que te sale un pelo en la mejilla? —se burló Arya—. Te van a seguir reconociendo con barba o sin ella, si era lo que buscabas.

Gendry la miró y se ruborizó, mascullando algo con la cara hosca y huraña que él solía poner, y Arya se rindió con él. _A veces parece que su cerebro se congela y actúa como un niño pequeño. O a veces simplemente se comporta como si él fuera la dama._

—Voy a lavar los platos —Pastel Caliente le devolvió a la realidad como excusa de no poder hablar en ese momento—.

—Yo te ayudo —Arya estaba harta de estar sola y de morros con Gendry. Quería hablar con alguien—.

El panadero y ella recogieron los platos en un pequeño carro y fueron al patio de la posada, donde había una pila en donde enjaguar los platos sucios. Juntos iban pasando los platos y fregando con un trapo. Durante un rato estuvieron callados, hasta que Pastel Caliente decidió que estaba cansado del silencio.

—He hablado con Gendry esta tarde —empezó el joven panadero—.

—No voy a hablar de ese estúpido —Arya sabía dónde iba a acabar la conversación y no quería hablar de ello—.

—¿Sigues enfadada con él? —dijo él, sorprendido—. Vamos, no es para tanto.

Para Pastel Caliente nada es para tanto. Arya deseó en ese momento ser igual de despreocupado como él. _Para él las peleas no deberían durar más que una hora._ —Escondió lo que le pasó a mi madre —escupió ella—.

—Y ella al final sigue estando muerta, ¿no? —cuando Arya le lanzó una mirada de reproche, él miró al suelo, arrepintiéndose de la elección de sus palabras—. Quiero decir, no es algo que se te debería de decir, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—No soy una dulce dama que se desmayaría cuando ve un poco de sangre, Pastel Caliente —Arya frotó con mucho más fuerza esta vez contra un pequeño plato—. Tengo derecho a saberlo, y él me quitó mi elección de saberlo o no.

—Pero él lo hizo por tu bien —Pastel Caliente estaba convencido de la inocencia del herrero—. Seguro que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

—No —dijo ella tajantemente—. No soy tan estúpida como él.

—Por todos los Infiernos, eres igual de testaruda que él —suspiró Pastel Caliente—. Vale, se equivocó. ¿Y qué? Las personas se equivocan. Pero él no quería hacerte daño, sólo protegerte. Hasta ahora, por lo que me has contado, él te ha salvado en numerosas ocasiones, y si no fuera porque él estuviera contigo, tú probablemente no estarías aquí —vio la expresión de Arya y sabía que él iba a ganar—. A veces las personas creen que hacen lo correcto por otras personas, cuando en realidad le están haciendo más daño que ayuda.

Arya estaba perpleja. —Pastel Caliente —dijo ella, sorprendida—. No sabía que habías madurado.

El chico se rió fuertemente, pero un sonido extraño sonó tras sus ruidosas carcajadas. Escuchaba el trotar de caballos y hombres cantando. _Alguien viene._

—Es lo que tiene ser panadero, que… —él también escuchó el ruido y se calló—.

Las voces crecían en la noche, cantando la melodía de _Las Lluvias de Castamere. Oye con tus oídos y observa con tus ojos._ Al final de la oscuridad del bosque, vio el reflejo del color dorado con la luz de la luna. _Bandidos Lannister._ Iban a atacar la posada.

—¿Escuchas eso? —dijo el panadero alarmado—. Deberíamos…

—Cállate —le atizó Arya—.

Había algo bastante familiar en la voz del cantante. _He escuchado esta voz antes._ Los recuerdos de Harrenhal se hacía bastante reales y en ese momento lo recordó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo oía o veía, pero estaba en su lista igualmente. _Dunsen._ Era la hora de tachar otro nombre en la lista, pensó ella. Se puso en pie y dejó los platos en el suelo. _No llevo armas, pero no los necesito._ En la Casa de Blanco y Negro había aprendido a robar y a pelear con el cuerpo; no era muy fuerte, pero sí energética y rápida. En cuanto se iba a sumergir en el bosque, la voz de Pastel Caliente le devolvió a la realidad.

—Arya, qué vas a hacer —gritó él, temeroso por no acercarse más al bosque—. Son soldados, bastantes, y con espadas para matar. Vas a morir ahí.

—No, ellos van a morir ahí —dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del gran grupo de árboles que la rodeaba, y antes de que Pastel Caliente pudiera decirle algo más o atreverse a atraparla, Arya echó a correr, hacia la pelea que ella tanto anhelaba. _Los leones se han perdido en el bosque de los lobos._

* * *

Gendry escuchó los pasos rápidos y torpes entrar en la posada y Pastel Caliente apareció en la puerta, jadeante y asustado, blanco como el papel.

—¡Bandidos! —él gritaba, víctima del pánico—. ¡Bandidos Lannister vienen a por nosotros! Los he escuchado, y viene a por la posada.

El ambiente tan relajado y amigable de la posada se volvió tumultuosa y aterrorizada por los Lannister. _No quieren enfrentarse de nuevo a los bandidos, no depués de lo que pasó._

 _—_ Las mujeres y niños subirán al piso de arriba, y esconderse tras las puertas —dijo Antheny, uno de los panaderos de la posada, un hombre fuerte y no más viejo de cuarenta años—. Todos los que puedan blandir una espada, nos reuniremos en la puerta de la posada y ahí nos enfrentaremos a los hijos de puta que intentarán atacarnos.

Las mujeres y los niños desaparecieron en unos minutos, dejando unos siete hombres en la sala, uno de ellos Pastel Caliente, aún asustado por el ataque. _¿Dónde está Arya?_ No la había visto en todo el tumulto, y ya se temía lo peor. La última vez que la vio fue cuando Pastel Caliente y ella fueron a lavar los platos. _Tendría que haber vuelto._ Si hubiera vuelto, ella no hubiera subido con los demás, ella se habría quedado a luchar. Gendry, ya sabiendo dónde está, fue a por Pastel Caliente. Dio un salto cuando Gendry le tocó el hombro.

—¿Dónde está Arya— preguntó el herrero, acelerado—.

—Se ha… —no quería enfrentarse a él—. Ha ido a por los bandidos, ella sola. Ella escuchó el ruido primero y en cuanto pudo, se escapó hacia el bosque, sin armas y sin nada con lo que protegerse. Intenté detenerla pero es muy rápida y no me ha dado tiempo a siquiera perseguirla.

Gendry dejó caer la mandíbula, mirando hacia la nada. Sabía que Arya era valiente, pero no tan insensata. _Estúpida, estúpida, ESTÚPIDA._ Se encontraba sola y desarmada en el bosque lleno de bandidos y animales que podrían matarla en cualquier momento. _Es demasiado arrogante para saber que está en peligro._ Gendry cogió un hacha, el único arma disponible para él, y se dirigió con Pastel Caliente y los hombres a la salida de la posada. El panadero llevaba una espada oxidada, asustado incluso de cogerla.

—Somos pocos en comparación con ellos, así que esperaremos aquí y que se atrevan a atacarnos cuando tengan huevos —gritó Antheny a los demás hombres, tomando el comando de jefe de la defensa—.

Inquietos, cansados y un poco asustados, los hombres esperaron pacientemente al ataque de los temidos bandidos, en el medio de la noche, con el miedo de los niños susurrando en sus oídos. Cada minuto que pasaba, más confusión y caos se creaba silenciosamente. Esperaron cinco minutos, después diez, después veinte, y a los treinta minutos el silencio seguía reinando en el oscuro bosque. Los hombres no sabían qué hacer. Habían escuchado los caballos y los cánticos de los Lannister, estando casi en la posada, pero ninguna señal de vida apareció entre las ramas de los árboles.

—Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos —ordenó el panadero fuerte—. Uno irá a mirar en el bosque dónde están esos cobardes y los otros se quedarán haciendo guardia por si aparecen mientras nosotros no estemos —el hombre dividió el grupo y a Gendry le tocó quedarse vigilando la posada, por desgracia para él. _Así tengo más tiempo de pensar lo muerta que Arya podría estar ahora mismo,_ pensó sarcásticamente él.

Pero tras una hora de patrulla, el grupo explorador volvió sin haber visto ni un alma. La confusión creció junto a una inesperada seguridad. _Los hemos escuchado, pero no han aparecido._ Gendry tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Arya ha tenido algo que ver.

Tras dos horas de guardia innecesaria, Antheny mandó a todos a dormir, excepto él y otro hombre. El bosque, testigo de la noche, observaba quieto mientras uno a uno los hombres se retiraban. Gendry se puso nervioso. _No ha vuelto aún Arya, y ellos pretenden irse a dormir ya._ Se acercó a Antheny para decirle que su amiga había salido de la posada y aún no había regresado, pero Antheny le negó su petición.

—No hemos visto a nadie, Gendry —dijo cansado pero aún dispuesto a ayudar—. Ya ha pasado la media noche y todos estamos cansados, pero mañana podemos patrullar en cuanto salga el sol por tu amiguita.

—Pero se ha perdido ahora —rechazó él—. Le podría pasar cualquier cosa antes de que salga el sol.

— _Nos_ puede pasar cualquier cosa antes de que salga el sol —el panadero suspiró—. La noche es oscura y alberga horrores. Los bandidos, animales salvajes… Incluso el bosque en sí. Sería demasiado peligroso —le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Lo siento, chico.

Gendry le miró hoscamente. —No lo sientas —quitó su mano de la espalda y se alejó de los hombres y de la humanidad—.

Había prometido ayudar a Arya, y en cuanto la pierde de vista, desaparece. No puede dejarla sola la noche entera, desarmada y con una banda de bandidos en el bosque. _Es bastante inteligente y rápida, además de ser buena matando, pero la noche es oscura y alberga horrores._ Tenía que ir a salvarla; es lo que hubiera hecho ella por él. _Pero ir yo solo sería peligroso para los dos._ Arya no había dejado pista alguna de dónde estaba, y el bosque se vuelve espeso en la noche, así que Gendry tenía el peligro de perderse él también. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. ¿Buscarla de noche con el riesgo de que él sea cazado o esperar por la mañana y buscarla como había dicho Antheny? En ese momento, él pensó en una tercera opción. _Nymeria._ La loba y Arya tenía una conexión más fuerte que él y ella, pareciendo un mismo ser. Además, Nymeria podría oler su rastro y perseguirla, y siendo una loba mucho más grande y bestial que de lo habitual, podía defenderse muy bien.

Se dirigió al compartimento del establo en donde Nymeria estaba y la encontró ahí, observando una vela colgada del techo del pasillo. _Está extrañamente dócil._ Nymeria era una animal inteligente y astuta, pero a veces era demasiado enérgetica; en ese caso, salía a cazar en el bosque y no aparecía hasta el día siguiente, aunque ellos dos ya habían viajado. _Parecía no perdernos de vista._ Pero llevaba tres días cerrada en esa caja y tendría que estar inquieta, pero estaba calmada, como si nada malo estaba pasando. Gendry abrió la puerta y la loba lo miró con esos ojos enormes que tiene.

Si hubiera sido otra persona o no la hubiera conocido, Nymeria se habría puesto a gruñir, desconfiada por naturaleza y si olía algo que no lo gustaba, lo atacaba al instante. Pero ella sabía quién era Gendry, y era amigo de Arya. 'Ahora somos su manada', dijo ella cuando la encontraron por primera vez. La loba se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él. Con la débil luz del pasillo, Nymeria parecía una enorme bestia. Casi cinco pies de altura y tan ancha como él, los dientes de la loba relucían peligrosas en la oscuridad y por una vez, Gendry se sintió amenazado de ella. _No va a atacarme, me conoce y sabe quién soy._ Aún así, la loba de Arya intimidaba bastante. Un poco tembloroso, Gendry levantó su brazo para que ella lo pudiera olisquear y al final encontró que no sólo lo olisqueó si no que lo _acarició_. Nymeria dejó enseña su cuello, indicándole que quería acariciarle. Le pareció extraño; él miró sus enorme ojos y no pudo evitar compararlos con la mirada de Arya. Él recordaba que los ojos de la loba eran amarillentos, como dos soles sumergidos en un desierto de pelaje gris; pero a esa luz parecían un poco más grisáceos que amarillentos. _Se parecen bastante a los de Arya y no sólo en el color; algo me recuerda bastante a ella._

—Arya se ha escapado al bosque y tenemos que rescatarla —a Gendry le parecía extraño hablar a un animal, pero a veces tenía la sensación de que la loba podía escucharles—. Tú sabrás dónde está, así que tenemos que ir a por ella antes de que alguien más la encuentre.

Abrió la puerta para dejar escapar a la loba, pero Nymeria se quedó en donde estaba, sin moverse ni una pulgada. _Le estoy dando libertad para huir al bosque y la rechaza._ ¿Será porque no lo ha entendido? ¿Será porque sólo escucha a Arya?

Esta vez se acercó a ella e intentó hacerla mover hacia la puerta abierta, pero era tan fuerte y pesada que no le pudo mover. Con lo protectora que es ella, tendría que haber salido en cuanto le habría abierto la puerta, pero no hace nada. Gendry se agachó para mirarle a sus ojos y intentar que lo entienda mejor.

—Arya está en peligro —dijo él lentamente—. Tenemos que…

La loba le lamió toda la cara hasta hacerle cosquillas, y aunque Gendry intentó pararla, la loba se puso encima y los dos cayeron al suelo. Impaciente, intentó quitarle las patas de encima suya pero la loba no hacía más que observarle, y parecía decirle algo. _No veo miedo ni angustia en ella, está relajada, contenta._ Él sabía que ellas dos estaban conectadas, y sentía como que Nymeria sabía que Arya estaba bien. _Si estaría en peligro realmente, ya hubiera salido a buscarla._ Él estaba cansadísimo del día y estaba bastante cómodo apoyado encima de la loba. _Parece una almohada andante._ La acarició y se dio cuenta de lo suave y limpia que estaba a pesar de que llevaba días sin tocar el agua. _Lo mismo no se puede decir de Arya._ Nymeria dejó de lamerle la cara pero se acomodó sobre su cabeza; ambos la echaban de menos, pero podían esperar a mañana. _Mañana será otro día…_

Gendry se despertó con los gemidos de la loba y se alarmó cuando se convirtieron en gruñidos, sobretodo sabiendo que su cabeza está demasiado cerca de su boca. Se puso en pie en un instante y encontró a Nymeria abatida y confusa; no era la loba que se encontró al principio. _Sus ojos, están amarillentos de nuevo…_ No paraba de aullar y gruñir, y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. _Arya está en peligro,_ es lo que ella gritaba a través de gimoteos. No sabía cómo calmarla; era una bestia que en menos de un minuto podía despedazarlo, y él ni siquiera tenía nada con lo que defenderse contra ella. _He sido un idiota por no traerme un palo o algo._ Aunque darle con un palo a un animal de considerable tamaño no sería lo más adecuado.

Las malas noticias llegaron poco después del despertar de la loba. Podía escuchar los pasos cortos de Pastel Caliente, y su respiración pesada junto con ellos. Entró al pequeño establo gritando por la atención de Gendry, el chico gordo y rubio, su cara roja como un tomate, agotado por el corto recorrido. Cuand por fin lo vio, sus ojos estaban tan perdidos como los de Nymeria.

—Han encontrado a Arya —dijo jadeante—. Está gravemente herida.


	11. Sueño

_No es más que una estúpida mocosa jugando a ser la heroína._ Gendry salió corriendo del establo, dejando a Nymeria en el pequeño compartimento. Sería muy peligroso dejarla suelta si viera a su amiga en condiciones deplorables; y a la gente le asustaría bastante verla.

Siguió los pasos de Pastel Caliente que le conducieron a Antheny, donde el hombre recogía el pelo con su mano y miraba al suelo, preocupado. _Arya,_ es todo en lo que Gendry podía pensar en ese momento. No podía encontrarla al borde de la muerte de nuevo; no puede pasar por todo eso de nuevo. _Ha tenido bastante suerte todas esas ocasiones, con Jeyne como curandera y un pueblo dispuesto a curarla, pero esta vez…_ No había ningún maestre ni curandero entre los pueblerinos, y tampoco había nadie cerca de la posada. _Todos los curanderos están muertos._ Gendry apretaba tanto la mandíbula que le empezaba a doler.

—Hemos encontrado a la chica —dijo el panadero, inseguro de sus propias palabras—. No está muy lejos de aquí, pero no sé si podremos siquiera traerla. Está gravemente herida, Gendry, y podría ser una futura fuente de enfermedades. No sé… No sé si llegará a sobrevivir.

 _Sobrevivir,_ es una palabra tan desconocida para él y a la vez tan real. Cuando Arya lo abandonó por primera vez, le dijeron que la debería olvidar porque no iba a sobrevivir. Pero apareció de nuevo en su vida, y no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente esta vez.

—Me da igual. Quiero verla —tenía que estar con ella siempre, y ayudarla. _Le faltaba tan poco para cumplir su sueño,_ pensó él, arrepentido. _Tan poco…—_ _._

Antheny le miró por última vez y después a sus compañeros, y ellos llevaron a Gendry fuera de la posada, para luego sumergirse en el bosque, amigable de nuevo. Pastel Caliente fue con ellos, alegando que era su amiga y quería ayudarla también, a pesar de que Gendry le avisó de que podría haber mucha sangre en el lugar.

—Soy un hombre, Gendry —dijo casi ofendido—. No todos somos tan brutos como tú, pero estoy acostumbrado a desangrar riñones; _he visto_ bastante de sangre.

Como el panadero había dicho, Arya no estaba muy lejos de la posada, lo cual hizo sentir a Gendry peor. _Podría haberla salvado sin desviarme mucho del bosque._ Podía ver la huellas de mano grabadas con sangre y se imaginaba a Arya corriendo por los bosques, huyendo sigilosamente pero sus propias heridas la delataban. En ese momento quería pegar a alguien, o un árbol.

Cuando llegaron, la encontraron tirada en el suelo de costado, con la tierra empapada de sangre seca y oxidada. Su pelo castaño y largo que a Gendry tanto le gustaba estaba enredado como una maraña y tenía sangre aún saliendo de su pierna, indicando que la herida mortal había salido de ahí. Llevaba un vestido gris, y en ese momento comprendió que algo no encajaba; Arya no se llevó ni un vestido desde que se fueron de ese pueblo. Sospechoso, se acercó para mirar más detenidamente su rostro. _La nariz es demasiado respingona donde la de Arya era mucho más recta, y sus labios eran muchos más voluminosos._ Esos labios, con los que él soñaba tanto, su cuerpo adicto a ellos sin probarlos, no eran los finos labios que estaba viendo. Pastel Caliente se acercó también y observó durante un momento el rostro y sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—No parece Arya —parecía inseguro e incierto—.

—Es que no es Arya —Gendry se puso en pie para mirar por última vez su rostro. _No es ella, para nada_ —. Y no está herida, está muerta.

Esta vez sí se acercó a un árbol y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas contra la corteza, dejando sus nudillos sangrando y el árbol intacto.

—-Mierda, mierda, mierda — _Está perdida._ La chica tenía un hilo de sangre colgando de la comisura de su boca, indicando que su muerte no fue amena ni rápida. _Su rostro lleno de dolor lo explica—._

—No perdamos la esperanza —susurró de forma alegre Pastel Caliente, intentando animarle—. Seguro que-

—Es un bosque enorme y está lleno de cosas peores que animales feroces —contestó tajantemente él, furioso con Antheny, la chica muerta y consigo mismo—. Salió de noche y no ha vuelto. ¿Por qué crees que no ha vuelto?

—Es Arya —Pastel Caliente al parecer empezaba a comprender la seriedad de la situación—. Es más fuerte de lo que creemos y es la persona que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir que nadie que haya conocido, incluso en un bosque lleno de cosas peores que lobos. Dale tiempo, Gendry. Siempre vuelve sana y salva, y esta vez no será una excepción.

Se intercambiaron una mirada de recíproco reproche y Gendry decidió volver a la posada solo, sin compañía de nadie. _Es mejor estar solo que perder a alguien._ Si Arya no volviera… Se pasaría el resto de su vida buscándola. _Ya lo hice antes, y apareció. Si busco esta vez, quizás aparezca de nuevo._ Gendry pasó el resto del camino de vuelta solo y huraño; era lo que mejor lo definía.

A unos sesenta pies de la posada, Gendry la vio. Estaba de pie, delante de la puerta pero mirándolo, con sus ojos perdidos entre la nada y él. _Arya._

Su pelo seguía peinado en una trenza pero en su rostro había salpicaduras de sangre y un hilo de sangre salía de su ojo, como si fuera una lágrima sangrienta. Su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia por el barro y más sangre; dejando ver su rodilla pintada de barro seco y estaba descalza, sus pies sucios, perteniciendo a la tierra. Pero eran sus manos lo que más le desconcertaban a Gendry; ambas manos, empadadas de sangre casi tan oscura que parecía negra desprendían gotas en su mano izquierda, un puñal alargado y fino, forjado de un castillo, estaba también bañado en la misma sangre que la de sus manos. Su mano izquierda agarraba un casco; _su_ casco, el que Gendry creía que no volvería a ver jamás. _Gracias a ese casco me llamaban el Toro, era lo único que tenía de valor y lo único que era mío, y me lo arrebataron._ Lo único que tenía de su pasado, lo único que le diferenciaba de otros aprendices de herreros y el casco en sí era diferente; sus cuernos aún relucían con espejos, aunque un poco manchados de sangre por el agarre de Arya, pero era igual como lo recordaba. _Lo han estado puliendo, lo han cuidado._ Pero Arya lo había rescatado de los bandidos, de _Dunsen._ Él se había aprendido su nombre para tener la pequeña oportunidad de poder localizarle y matarle por todas las atrocidades que había hecho, y quedarse con su casco. _Ella ha revivido mi presente, ha asegurado mi futuro y me devuelve mi pasado._ La mirada de Arya seguía clavada en él, pero parecían tan perdida, tan joven, _tan pequeña…_ Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar, a gritar, a correr. Lo último le gustó menos a Gendry.

Salió corriendo en su dirección y pudo ver durante un instante su cara de sorprendida cuando rodeaba con sus brazos su pequeño cuerpo y lo apretaba contra el suyo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no ahogarla y a la vez para que no escapase otra vez. Ella se quedó paralizada, como si fuera una estatua, y dejó caer el puñal al suelo, aún siendo esa persona de piedra que tanto intenta parecer y por primera vez pareció respirar, soltando un suspiro lleno de angustia y preocupación. Rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de su amigo y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de él, dejándose fundir por el abrazo que hace tanto que no sentía, que no saboreaba. _Está dejando de ser esa persona sin humanidad, y está empezando a ser humana de nuevo._ Sintió como Arya apretaba sus brazos y se acomodó en su hombro, y Gendry pudo sentir su respiración por su cuello, cosquillas en suspiros que le calmaban. _Está viva, sana y salva. Ya no tengo que buscarla, no tengo que encontrarla, porque ella me ha encontrado._ Todos sus miedos desaparecieron a ritmo de los suspiros de ella.

 _—_ No vuelvas a esconderme nada, Gendry —susurró una Arya asustada y aliviada—.

 _No vuelvas a traicionarme,_ quiso ella decir.

—

Tuvieron que irse después de las miradas insdiscretas y los susurros desagradables. Todo el mundo sabía que los siete hombres Lannister que encontraron muertos después de que ella apareciera era obra de Arya. Nadie se podía creer que una niña tan pequeña como ella pudo atacar siete hombres. Cuando el panadero mayor y los hombres se acercaron a la pequeña acampada que habían descubierto gracias al trazo del humo de una hoguera que una vez estaba encendida, creyeron que los hombres estaban dormidos, pero la sangre delataba su muerte. Cuatro, no muy lejos de la acampada, yacían en el suelo con su pequeña piscina particular de sangre y los tres restantes se encontraban en la misma acampada con sus espaldas agujereadas y sus cuellos cortados. 'El pequeño genocidio de los leones', era cómo lo llamaban ahora entre las personas que vivían en la posada. Esa era otra cuestión. Los que vivían ahí se sentían extrañamente a salvo y un poco de su venganza se había cumplido, pero estaban asustados y asqueados de Arya. La veían como una bestia, un monstruo. _Eso es algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar._

Pero no fue fácil acabar con ellos. Se escondió tras los árboles, donde la luz y los dioses no podían verla, y esperó pacientemente a que el Dios de Muchos Rostros le susurrase sus nombres. Uno de los soldados se había alejado de la acampada para mear, y tuvo que quitarse parte de la armadura, como el cinturón donde estaba envainado su espada. _Su gran error y mi oportunidad._ Cuando se sacó la polla, Arya ya había cogido la espada y se la metió delicadamente en la nuca, haciendo que el hombre se incapaz de gritar estando ocupado ahogándose con su sangre. Encontró una pequeña navaja dentro de su armadura, al lado de su cadera, y le cortó la cara con tanta delicadeza que parecía estar tratando con seda. Como el Hombre Bondadoso le enseñó, se puso el rostro del hombre muerto y se vistió con su ropa.

Cuando llegó a la acampada de nuevo, los otros soldados ni se inmutaron de lo que había pasado, así que se permitió echar una pequeña siesta y soñó de nuevo con Nymeria. Al despertarse con el ruido de la nada, se puso en pie y bailó cerca de la muerte, empuñando su pequeña navaja y logró atrevasarla en dos soldados, hasta que un tercer se despertó, mal de sueño y vio a Arya, en su propia armadura, cortando los cuellos de sus compañeros. Ahí las cosas se pusieron feas.

Pegó un grito y los cuatro restantes se despertaron y blandieron sus espadas, listos para una victoria fácil, y entonces Arya decidió huir. Corrió en la ceguera de la oscuridad, en la tripa del bosque, donde los bandidos no podían verla ni oírla. Ellos, confiados y arrogantes como todos los leones, se dispersaron a la caza de la pequeña niña. _Otro gran error,_ pensó mientras sonreía en la oscuridad. Uno en uno, logró acabar con ellos, con la gran ventaja de que ellos dependían demasiado con sus ojos que no ven, y para ella luchar en la oscuridad es como bailar sobre suelo liso. _Estando ciega me hizo oír con mis oídos y ver la belleza en la oscuridad._ Incluso se permitió el pequeño lujo de cerrar los ojos mientras los atrapaba hasta la muerte. _Y ver con los ojos de Nymeria me hizo conocer el bosque y todos sus rincones_ , así que ella sabía dónde estaba en cada momento.

El último de los bandidos había escuchado el grito de muerte de sus compañeros y decidió volver a la luz, pero ya nada podía salvarlo. Arya, empapada de sangre hasta los codos, se mostraba como una bestia de la noche, con la mirada vacía y con un puñal que había conseguido de uno de los soldados. Maneja mejor armas más cortas, ya que en peleas en pequeños sitios es mejor utilizar siempre un arma pequeña. Cuando el hombre la vio, se puso de rodillas y pidió clemencia.

—Mi madre pidió clemencia y la matásteis igualmente —ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar que ninguna emoción crezca en su cara—. Me pregunto cuántas personas os pidieron clemencia y los matásteis igualmente.

El hombre, pensando que ella se distraía, desenvainó su espada casi tan rápido que el fuego no pudo ver, pero Arya era más rápida aún y antes de que la punta de la espada mirase al cielo, ella lanzó su puñal a la cabeza del hombre, dando en el blanco. Gritando como un poseso y dejando caer la espada, muerto, Arya recogió su puñal y vio la sangre borbotear fuera de su cabeza.

—Valar Morghulis —pudo susurrar a los testigos del bosque—.

Recordando su propósito de por qué estaba ahí, empezó a registrar lo que los hombres habían tenido. Había unas cuantas monedas de oro, muchos cuchillos oxidados, pan rancio y leche cortada, y lo que ella tanto anhelaba. Un segundo fuego se reproducía en el brillante metal, y Arya pudo reconocerlo por los cuernos que sobresalían con tanta elegancia y exquisitez. Se acercó y lo cogió con sus manos sangrientas, marchitando su perfecta apariencia con las basta sangre de los Lannister. Los acarició como si fuera la cabeza de Nymeria y se dio cuenta de que el sol empezaba a salir, y decidió que era hora de volver a la posada. _Aún recuerdo el abrazo._ Gendry vio durante unos segundos el casco pero se abalanzó sobre ella. _La última vez que abracé a alguien fue a mi padre, y unos días después, murió._ Pero ahí estaba Gendry, feliz y vivo por ella. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco y lo abrazó de vuelta. _No me traiciones o te mataré a ti también._

Cuando ya habían pasado días desde que atravesaron el Foso Cailin, Arya era capaz de dormir catorce horas al día. Su loba también la invitaba a estar con ella de día, y Arya no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más cansada. _No como apenas y duermo demasiado. Esto al final me va a consumir._ Arya no era la única que estaba preocupada. Gendry la miraba casi siempre con cara de desaprobación; se había puesto en peligro demasiadas veces y había enfermado demasiado. _Cada vez estoy más débil,_ admitía ella. Cada vez los golpes dolían más y era más difícil levantarse del suelo cuando se caía. _Nymeria tiene que entenderlo._

Habían acampado debajo de unos enormes pinos en el que un arciano destacaba como una joya entre las piedras. Arya no podía evitar sentirse feliz y triste a la vez, volviendo al Norte por fin, pero después de que la mitad de su familia muriese. La pequeña hoguera que tenían delante suya era peligrosa pero necesaria, ya que sin ella se morirían de frío. _Y además, si algún bandido estuviera merodeando cerca de dónde estamos, los lacustres se encargarán de que no avance más._ Los lacustres eran fieles a su padre y al Norte; podrían protegerla. _Aunque no ayudaron a nadie cuando la guerra suceció._ Estaba Arya dando de comer al caballo cuando su amigo se acercó, preocupado.

—Arya, estás más dormida que despieta —advirtió Gendry—. Y cada que pasa, peor estás.

—Me duermo con tal de no ver tu estúpida cara.

Gendry suspiró, pareciendo por un instante veinte años mayor de lo que era. —Si no quieres comentármelo, no lo hagas, pero asegúrame que esto no irá a peor.

Arya observó al herrero. _Lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo es salvarme cuando yo no podía y se preocupaba de mí._ Pero tenía miedo a su reacción, a que no la creyese, a que la abandonase por loca, como haría cualquier otra persona. _Pero él es diferente…_

—No te lo puedo asegurar —desgranó—. Puede que vaya a peor.

Gendry se puso a pensar, dejando la mirada testaruda tan típica suya, y Arya decidió que tenía que decírselo antes de que él si imaginase una historia fuera de la realidad.

—Gendry —llamó su atención—. No puedo contarte lo que me pasa, porque yo misma no sé que está ocurriendo, aunque creo que puedo enseñártelo —se sentó, cruzando las piernas. _Si entrase en Nymeria estando de pie, me podría llevar un buen golpe—._ Sólo te pido que tengas una mente abierta.

Antes de que el herrero pudiera responder, Arya ya estaba fuera de su cuerpo, llamando a Nymeria con su espíritu, como lo había hecho cuando dormía. _Nunca lo he hecho conscientemente,_ pero podía hacerlo sin problema, y al final la encontró. Estaba buscando alguna presa para comer, pero Arya tenía que demostrarle a Gendry lo que sucedía. Atravesó el bosque galopando, sitiendo el viento cantar en sus oídos y bailar con su pelaje; era fuerte y rápida de nuevo. _Ojalá fuera Nymeria, y podría recorrer el mundo en patas con mi manada de hermanos._ Pero ahora sus hermanos de verdad estaban en Invernalia, y ella debía de ir con ellos.

Llegó a la acampada donde estaban antes y se encontró al macho alto sentado de rodillas, con la cabeza de la hembra apoyada en sus muslos. Estaba dándole palmaditas en la cara cuando se percató de la loba. Se acercó con sus cuatro patas silenciosamente, y cuando estuvo a cinco pulgadas, la loba observó los pozos azules de la cara del muchacho. _Mírame,_ pensaba ella, _mírame y di quién soy._ Finalmente el animal de dos patas abrió los ojos, comprendiendo lo que pasa y su mandíbula cayó, totalmente perplejo. _Es hora de volver._ Volvió a buscar su cuerpo, y dio un suspiro profundo que le hizo volver a ser ella. Abrió los ojos encontró a Gendry mirando a Nymeria y después a ella, ladeando su cabeza bastante.

—Lo he visto —en este momento no era él, sino un ciego que ha descubierto la luz—. Sus ojos… Eran tuyos. ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer esto?

—No estoy segura —se acomodó, sentada y volvió a su postura original—. Pero creo que desde conocí a Nymeria, pero se ha hecho más fuerte con el paso de los años.

—Había un nombre para lo que haces —parecía recordar Gendry—. Era algo como multipieles o-

—Multiforme —terminó Arya—. Cambiapieles. Warg —se le hacía extraño llamarse a ella misma así. Recordaba los cuentos de la Vieja Tata sobre los cambiapieles, cómo se convertían en animales dentro de su propia carne y se comía las personas que se reían de ellos. _Aunque yo no quiero comerme a nadie—._

 _—_ ¿Puedes hacerlo en otros animales? —el muchacho tenía curiosidad y la miraba distinto, como si hubiera desarrollado una segunda cara o algo así—. ¿Tus hermanos pueden hacerlo? Me habías dicho que ellos también tenían lobos.

Arya recordó a sus hermanos y a los hermanos de Nymeria. _Viento Gris, Dama, Verano, Peludo,_ pensó tristemente, _Fantasma._ Dama murió por culpa de la estupidez de Joffrey, y Viento Gris murió con su hermano por los Frey. _Los demás son fuertes, y también tienen que encontrarse con Nymeria cuando lleguemos a Invernalia._ Cuando era Nymeria, podía sentir los espíritus de sus hermanos y se unía con ellos en cánticos nocturnos, podían sentir que seguían vivos. _Ojalá pudiera hacerlo como mis hermanos de verdad._

—No sé si pueden hacerlo. Sansa perdió a dama cuando apenas era una cachorrita, pero no sé de los demás. Supongo que pueden si puedo hacerlo yo —levantó los hombros, asumiendo que ellos también podían sentir la libertad animal que ella podía con Nymeria—. Puedo meterme también en la piel de los gatos —Arya recordó el gato que la ayudó mientras ciega en Braavos. _Pero eso fue hace tanto, y esa no era yo, era Beth—._ Y lo he intentado con águilas que me encontraba cuando llegué a Poniente, pero es difícil meterme en su piel si no lo he visto antes.

Gendry puso una cara rara, escuchando algo que no entendió.

—Cuando llegaste a Poniente —su mente parecía estar lejos de ahí—. Arya, ¿dónde has estado?

 _Mierda._ Después de tres años entrenando como Hombre sin Rostro, y aún no podía cerrar su sucia bocaza. _No tendría que haberle contado lo de Nymeria. Ahora me dejará por ser una cambiapieles y una asesina a sangre fría._

—No —es todo lo que ella podía y quería decir—. No puedo decírtelo.

Eso le hizo enfurecer más al herrero. —Has estado en Essos, pero no me lo quieres decir—su mandíbula se tensó—. Estoy cansado, Arya, De tus secretos, tus mentiras… No te he querido preguntar cómo mataste a todos esos soldados y salir ilesa, pero tras desaparecer tres años y volver viva y de forma misteriosa, me cuesta confiar en ti. Quiero creerte… Pero lo pones muy difícil.

 _No puedo contárselo._ Se asustaría y se asquearía de ella, huiría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. _Todo el mundo lo ha hecho, y me quedé sola. No quiero estar sola de nuevo._

—Por favor, tienes que confiar-

—No quisiste confiar en mí y yo te conté todo lo que hice hasta que te vi de nuevo. Nunca te he mentido y siempre te ayudo, pero no sé nada de ti —se había puesto de pie, y parecía un gigante temible desde estaba Arya sentada—. Estos tres años han pasado muchas cosas y no me quieres decir nada, pero has cambiado y eso te delata. De repente te has vuelto una luchadora experta y una superviviente veterana además de que puedes matar a cualquier persona con tu dedo meñique, pero estás callada y no quieres decirme lo que te ha pasado —un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y reflejó su ira en sus ojos—. Al parecer no confías en mí. No soy un caballero que te salvará de un monstruo, ni un héroe como tus hermanos lo son ya, pero no soy digno de saber dónde ha estado m'lady todo este tiempo.

Arya se puso de pie, y sin palabras, acercó sus manos al rostro y lo sostuvo, sintiendo en sus dedos su rostro endurecido por la edad. _Tiene casi veinte años y piensa como uno de sesenta._ Conoció a Gendry que él tenía casi la misma edad de Arya y ya parecía mucho mayor de lo que era, defendiéndola de los niños que se metía con ella cuando Arya aún se lamentaba por la muerte de su padre, como la niña pequeña que era. _Desde el principio ya me ayudaba,_ pensó mientras sonreía en su interior. Le miró a sus ojos para que él pudiera mirar a los suyos, comprender lo que ella no quería decir. 'Los ojos son los espejos del alma', decía el Hombre Bondadoso. 'Expresa con tus ojos lo que quieres demostrar y la gente te creerá'. _Mírame, y créeme, Gendry,_ le imploró con sus ojos, y se dejó ahogar en sus ojos azules. _Son realmente preciosos,_ pensó ella. Le recordó a los ojos claros de sus hermanos y su madre, otra de las muchas señales de belleza gracias a la herencia física de los Tully. Pero los de Gendry, siendo tan expresivos, tan frívolos y apasionados que podían comunicar lo que él muchas veces no decía. Gendry se calmó y las respiraciones de ambos se condesaron y se mezclaron en el viento. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, incluso más que cuando era Nymeria, pero ella pudo oler su miedo sin tener olfato de lobo. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por su rostro, por su expresión; estaba hipnotizada por él. Gendry cogió las manos de Arya y las quitó de su rostro, dejando caer sus brazos, sin dejar de soltar las manos de ella, sujetándolas con su propia esperanza.

—Por favor —le imploró Arya con sus labios, estando a tres pulgadas de los labios de Gendry. _No quiero separarme más de él—._

El herrero asintió delicadamente, como si fuera romper el momento con su gesto, mientras ambos se acercaban poco a poco, perdiéndose en el vacío, pero perdiéndose juntos. Sus narices ya se tocaban, pero Arya se apartó. _No puedo hacerle esto._ Había traicionado su confianza y ella sólo lo empeoraría. _Estoy perdida, pero él aún puede salvarse. Si se une a mí, no importará nada de lo que haya hecho por él hasta ahora._ Ella aún dudaba de ser Arya Stark, y se perdía ella sola en su interior, no podía arrastar también a Gendry con ella. Miró al suelo, nerviosa, y volvió a coger las ramas que Gendry dejó caer, dejando al chico con el secreto en sus labios. _El secreto de quién soy, y él lo sabe._


	12. Norte

Después de cinco años fuera de Invernalia, Arya se reencontró con sus hermanos.

Gendry contempló la grandeza del castillo de Invernalia mientras se acercaban a la ciudad. Él había vivido en Desembarco del Rey casi toda su vida, acostumbrado de ver la Fortaleza Roja y los castillos que lo contienen. Había estado en Harrenhal, un castillo tan enorme y basto que se podría meter a un reino entero ahí. Pero el gran castillo del Norte era diferente; conteían varios muros, uno más fuerte que el anterior. Los muros eran de un gris apagado que comprendía el clima norteño, en comparación del negro de Harrenhal o el rojo anaranjado de Desembarco del Rey. Las banderas del lobo ondeaban con orgullo e Invernalia rugía fuerza y valor, intimidaba con un terror del Norte que sólo los norteños podían dar. En eso le recordaba a Arya. _Ella también es así; no importa cuántos años haya estado fuera y si fue de niña, es valiente y fiera como el Norte._ Gendry miró a Arya; su cara no describía emoción alguna, pero no era malo. Solía expresar su rostro sin sentimientos sólo para esconder sus emociones más fuertes. _Tiene miedo de que cuanto más se acerque, más se alejará de ella._ Como era habitual, se estaba mordiendo el labio, ansiosa y temerosa de volver a su hogar.

—¿Todos tus hermanos están ahí? —preguntó él. Arya no hablaba apenas de su familia, ya que aún recordaba sus padres y su hermano Robb—.

—Escuché en Braavos que Sansa había llegado con los apoyos de la Casa Arryn hará poco más de un año y Bran había llegado poco después, con Verano. No he escuchado nada de Rickon y Jon… — _el hermano bastardo de Arya es su favorito_ , Gendry pensó—. Jon llegó antes que ellos dos, ganando la batalla contra el bastardo de Roose Bolton y quedándose en Invernalia.

Gendry recordó a Roose Bolton y le dio escalofríos por la espalda. _Sus ojos, aún más claros y frívolos que los de Arya, eran lo peor de su cara._ Parecía un Lord formidable en la guerra; pero su traición contra el hermano de Arya revelaba su verdadero ser. Cuando se imaginaba el bastardo de Bolton, era un muchacho con los mismos ojos, y nada más. Aunque no se lo iba a decir a ella, él sentía un poco de admiración por el bastardo de Roose y el hermano de ella, Jon, ya que había llegado lejos a pesar de su condición como bastardos. _Quizás algún día yo también me convierta en alguien importante._

 _—_ Me pregunto cómo serán —comentó distantemente Arya—. No he vuelto a verlos desde que Bran tenía ocho años y Sansa casi doce —miró tristemente al castillo—. Todos mis hermanos tenían la apariencia Tully, mientras que yo me he parecido más a mi padre. Sólo Jon compartía mi apariencia.

—Mientras los puedas reconocer —a veces se le olvidaba que Arya fue una niña feliz de una gran familia, donde se sentía a gusto y cómoda, aunque ahora parezca lo contrario. Gendry siempre solitario ya que su madre murió cuando él era un niño y no conocía más sobre su familia. _Ahora Arya se ha convertido en alguien como yo; desconfiada y solitaria por naturaleza—._

 _—_ ¿Pero y si no me reconocen a _mí_? —su boca se torció en una mueca, primera expresión de sus emociones—. He cambiado, he hecho cosas que nadie se imaginaría… Quizás quieran a la Arya que eran antes.

—De vez en cuando me pregunto cómo has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo —exaspeó él—. Arya, no os habéis visto en años y habéis acabado en circustancias de la guerra. Pues claro que habéis cambiado. Pero al igual que tu cabeza testaruda siente, tus hermanos querrán tenerte cuanto antes.

Arya lo observó unos segundos y decidió no hablar otra vez, entendiendo la situación de él. _Sabe que no tengo familia y le he dado pena,_ pensó con una rabia que no sabía si era contra Arya o él.

Las grandes puertas de Invernalia se abrieron en cuanto ella gritó su nombre, y cuando entraron, el tiempo se congeló. Las personas dentro del castillo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían; las mujeres dejaron de comprar, los vendedores de hacer ofertas y los niños de jugar. Un silencio abrumador encendió la tensión del ambiente, pero Arya seguía decidida y fuerte, aunque su apariencia se rompió cuando vio a sus hermanos.

Dos personas salieron del lugar y Gendry pudo imaginarse quiénes eran; el querido hermano y su única hermana. Estaban en un balcón de las torres del castillo, a unos cincuenta pies de distancia entre Gendry y ella. Al verla, se quedaron paralizados, temerosos de romper su sueño y bajaron, corriendo, a recibirla. Arya, a la vez, se bajó del caballo e incrédula, andó temerosa hacia ellos y la hermana fue la primera en abanlazarse sobre ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando por fin se separaron con las manos unidas de las dos, prometiéndose perdón, Arya miró a Jon y no necesitaban nada más para que Arya se abalanzase sobre Jon, cogiéndola con sus brazos y cayendo al suelo, sólo existiendo ellos. No había lágrimas esa vez, ya que se agotaron hace años, ni gritos de alegría ni emoción, sólo su cómodo silencio que era más que suficiente para satisfacer su añoro y alegría familiar. Gendry los miró a los tres y tristemente pensó en lo que era tener una familia, y después miró a Arya, su cabeza hundida en el pecho de su hermano. _Ella se ha encargado de ser mi familia; ella quería hacerme sentir que no estaba solo._

En el mismo día del reencuentro, le adjudicaron a Gendry en la herrería, y a Arya fue adjudicada a ser de nuevo una dama. Su hermana Sansa le hizo un vestido de pieles gruesas y de color gris oscuro con bordado negro sobre la cintura, que le hacía resaltar su palidez y el gris de los ojos, haciéndola sorprendentemente bonita. _La fantasma de Lyanna,_ el pueblo susurraba cuando hablaban de Arya. Al parecer se parecía bastante a la hermana de Eddard Stark, la mujer que dos hombres tanto amaron que rompieron el Reino por la mitad. Gendry no había nacido aún cuando Lady Lyanna murió, pero el pueblo podía encontrar la extraña y salvaje belleza de Arya parecido. _Para mí siempre me pareció bonita._ Incluso cuando la conoció, vestida de chico, podía reconocer su cara femenina con esos ojos grises que tanto le tanto le han encantado como un hechizo a él, y su carácter le hacían además de bella, interesante. Podría pensar en Lyanna entonces, y cómo se sintió Robert Baratheon cuando le arrebataron a su querida prometida. _Si alguien se llevaría a Arya lejos de su familia, lejos de mí…_ Gendry vio con sus propios ojos y sus manos cómo quería acabar con Lord Erdwyn, por haber intentado violarla. Sintió un odio inimaginable cuando se enteró de que el Perro la había secuestrado, pero no pudo hacer nada más que buscarla entre los bosques con la esperanza de recuperarla. ¿ _Sería capaz de romper el mundo en dos para recuperarla, como hicieron Robert y Brandon Stark?_ Temía la respuesta.

Gendry no paraba de trabajar en la herrería, incluso cuando le salieron ampollas en las manos. _Llevaba casi medio año sin haber tocado unas pinzas de metal._ Espadas, cuchillos, corazas, armaduras, hachas… Todo tipo de arma tanto de ataque como de defensa eran encargados para él, sin parar en todo el día y también parte de la noche, lo cual le tenía bastante ocupado, pero no lo suficiente para recordar el escaso tiempo que Arya y él pasaban juntos. Ella, ahora una ocupada dama para enfrentarse a una guerra, tenía que estar metida tanto en asuntos políticos como en bélicos con su hermana y sus dos hermanos, ya que el joven Bran Stark le enseñaba cómo controlar sus 'sueños de loba', o eso le contaba a Gendry cuando ella tenía siquiera cinco minutos para correr a la herrería y pasarlos con él. Aunque le costaba admitirlo, echaba de menos cuando estaban ellos dos solos y nadie más. _Ahora ella está con su familia y yo en la herrería, como debe de ser._ Él ya lo había asumido cuando decidió irse con ella, pero las horas en la herrería se hacían largas cuando ella no estaba, Arya intentando molestar a él siempre cuando tenía la oportunidad, y por eso Gendry tenía que volcarse tanto en ser herrero. _Ella nació para ser una dama y yo, un herrero._

Pero Arya no quería que fuera sólo un herrero. Había conseguido que Gendry tuviera una habitación propia, pequeña y con una chimenea para que el frío infernal no lo atosiga, y cuando la guerra se acercaba más que nunca, Jon Nieve lo recogió para que se entrene en la guerra final de los vivos y los muertos.

—Mi hermano va a querer que luches en la guerra —dijo desinterasamente Arya un día que se había pasado un rato en la herrería, observando cómo Gendry atizaba con su martillo un trozo vasto de metal para convertirlo en una fina espada—.

—No sé ni siquiera manejar una espada —protestó él, contento en su posición como herrero—.

—Sólo debes pegar con la punta afilada —Arya sonrió tristemente—.

—Hasta _Pastel Caliente_ sabe eso —ladeó la cabeza—. Me refiero a que nunca he luchado con armas y nunca he sido entrenado para ser un guerrero como tu hermano y otros chicos de alta cuna. Fui entrenado para ser herrero.

—Pero eres más fuerte que la mayoría de hombres que conozco —reprochó ella—. Y para ser terco y testarudo, no eres tan estúpido. Además, podrías poner en eso el casco con forma de toro, en vez de estar de exposición, como uno de los collares de Sansa —se puso de pie, preparada para irse—. De todas formas, mi hermano reclutará a todo hombre mayor de dieciséis años para entrenarle a su nivel, ya que él dice que siempre faltará hombres para luchar contra los muertos. Mañana al amanecer estarás con él y te enseñará cómo blandir una espada.

—¿No te veré a ti también? —había visto lo que Arya era capaz de hacer con cualquier cosa con punta, siendo diestra en cualquier tipo de arma, además de ser ágil y rápida en la lucha de cualquier tipo—.

Arya suspiró, escondiendo de nuevo su ira, indicando que ella había luchado por su condición para también entrenar. —Jon y Sansa niegan rotundamente que vaya a participar en cualquier tipo de lucha. Es la primera vez que los he visto estar de acuerdo en algo. Sansa consta de que a pesar de mi supervivencia, no puedo hacerlo porque sigo siendo una chica y Jon dice que soy demasiado joven —frunció el ceño—. No es justo, ya que yo ya sé luchar como un chico mayor de dieciséis años y he matado más hombres que Jon.

Al día siguiente, Gendry se presentó junto con un pequeño grupo de chicos de aproximadamente su edad y Jon Nieve dio una pequeña charla sobre la guerra que iba a suceder.

—Muchos habéis sido distripados de vuestras casas y vuestra familia por culpa de los reyes de los últimos años —suspiró—, incluso de mi hermano Robb Stark. Muchos pensaréis que no es vuestra guerra, ya que la mitad ni seréis del Norte, y muchos hombres vendrán a Invernalia pronto, de todos los rincones de los Siete Reinos. Porque ellos saben a quién pertenece esta guerra. Tenemos que luchar por lords a los que nunca hemos conocido ni peleas que nunca provocamos, y morimos igualmente. Esta no es una guerra de lords ni de reyes, esta es _nuestra_ guerra. Los muertos vienen a reclamar algo que no es suyo, nuestras vidas. Van a venir a distriparnos de nuevo de nuestras casas y familias, además de adueñarse de nuestras vidas y de la humanidad. Es la guerra de los vivos y los muertos, y no importa quiénes seáis, pobres, ricos, honrados o ladrones, sois hombres y nos quieren arrebatar todo lo que tenemos, para convertirnos en algo peor que muertos, en uno de ellos. Y no se lo vamos a permitir, porque estamos vivos —gritó Jon con emoción—. Estamos vivos y vamos a demostrar a esos hijos de puta que si una vez pudimos acabar con ellos, lo haremos una y otra vez hasta que desaparezca el último puto espectro de su puta especie —al terminar la última palabra, todos los hombres aclamaban a Jon, emocionados por el sabor de la batalla y ansiosos de demostrar lo hombre que ellos son—.

Jon dividió todos los hombres, ya unidos en un enorme de grupo, y los dividió en grupos de edad y experiencia en la lucha. Gendry cayó en uno de los muchos grupos de jóvenes inexperimentados, que quizás no habían visto un hombre morir en su vida. Ser Marlon Manderly era el encargado de enseñárles a luchar, animándoles a si mejoraban, podrían finalmente luchar con Jon Nieve, quien entrenaba a los más experimentados. Aunque fue más fácil para Gendry de lo que se esperaba; era uno de los más altos del grupo y el más fuerte con diferencia, y la espada no era tan difícil después de todo. Hasta Ser Marlon estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que aprendía, así que a la quincena de entrenamiento, lo mandó con Ser Jorah Mormont, un hombre mayor para ser guerrero pero más experimentado la mayoría de hombres que había ahí. Era un consejero de la Reina Daenerys, quien al mes de que Arya y él fueran a Invernalia, llegó ella con su armada de implacables Inmaculados, antes esclavos y liberados por la misma Reina, y huestes de todas las Casas Nobles de los Siete Reinos. Estaba Invernalia tan abarrotada que tuvieron que ocupar otras ciudades cercanas y había campamentos de soldados hasta donde se podía ver el horizonte.

 _Está casi toda la infantería de Poniente._ Había tantos estandartes colgados en las paredes que parecía un mural de colores, y los principales nobles de Poniente se acomodaban en el gran castillo de Invernalia. Se podía ver alianzas con toda clase de hombres; norteños con Lannisters, dornieses con Tyrells, incluso los soldados extranjeros de Essos, como los salvajes dothraki, eran capaces de convivir casi pacíficamente con los demás hombres 'vestidos de acero', como ellos los llamaban. _No importa de dónde seas o de qué cultura pertenezcas; el miedo y la valentía está en lo más profundo de un hombre._ Era extraño ver a personas de todas las razas con pieles encima y caminando por los altos muros de Invernalia. Y por supuesto, los encargos en la herrería se triplicaron, pero también el número de herreros, y aún de todas las culturas posibles, todos sabían blandir el hierro, y eso era suficiente. Casi todo Poniente se volcaba en la gran guerra. _Estamos demostrando cuán vivos estamos._

Al igual con Ser Maron, Ser Jorah estaba totalmente sorprendido con su capacidad de combate, siendo capaz de ganar peleas con soldados acostumbrados en la práctica. Era bueno con la espada y el hacha, aunque Ser Jorah se dio cuenta de que era aún mejor con el martillo.

—Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado —dijo Gendry cuándo Jorah Mormont le preguntó cómo podía levantar el martillo tan rápido—.

—¿De dónde eres, chico? —Ser Jorah siempre parecía estar serio y doloroso, con la cara endurecida típica del Norte. Cuando Gendry le preguntó a Arya cómo es que ha acabado un norteño siendo el primer consejero de Daenerys Targaryen, Arya le explicó que cuando ella era bebé, su padre lo exilió ya que comerciaba con esclavos, algo prohibido en Poniente. _Pues para estar exiliado, ha sido perdonado muy fácilmente._ Había aprendido que si tenías contactos con las personas adecuadas, podías hacer lo que te venga en gana.

—De Desembarco del Rey, m'lord.

—No me llames m'lord, ya que no soy Señor de nada —Mormont lo miró de nuevo, pero esta vez con diferentes ojos—. Tu pelo y tus rasgos de la cara… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

 _Empezamos de nuevo con las preguntas estúpidas._ Siempre que un señor o dama importante se acercaba a Gendry, hablaba sobre su apariencia y su familia. _Debo de recordarles a alguien pues, ya que soy tan malditamente conocido._

—Mi madre murió cuando era un niño y no sé quién es mi padre —respondió hoscamente—. Sólo soy un aprendiz de herrero.

—No eres sólo eso —repitió la manera de hablar de Gendry—. Tu fuerza y tu tamaño dice mucho de dónde y de quién eres, pero eso no es algo que debería de decirte.

¿ _Debería de decirme de qué?_ Odiaba cuando la gente jugaba a las palabras; con lo fácil que es decir las cosas de manera simple. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, le mandó a por un martillo de guerra y le dijo que empezase a luchar con eso ya que había demasiados espadachines. Tampoco le costó acostumbrarse al martillo como arma y tras un mes, fue ascendido a otro grupo más experimentado.

Pasaban las semanas y cada vez Arya y él se veían menos. _No le he dicho aún lo bueno que me he vuelto luchando, ni siquiera la he visto en dos semanas._ Ahora le gustaría pelear con Arya, tras todas esas veces que ella le había retado y él había rechazado. _No quería luchar con ella ya que sólo tenía mi fuerza y podía hacerle daño; ahora tengo más destreza y podría controlarme,_ pensó mientras hacía un descanso para su siguiente entrenamiento.

De camino al entrenamiento, escuchó gritos y golpes, que provenían del grupo de Jon Nieve. Un gran corro hacía un círculo y podía ver que dos hombres estaban luchando, hasta que escuchó el nombre del hermano de Arya como ánimo y decidió ir a ver cuán de bueno era Jon luchando.

Se acercó al corro y pudo ver que Jon estaba luchando con uno de los hombres con quienes entrenaban. Jon Nieve ya sudaba del cansacio y cada vez le costaba más mover la espada ante la rapidez que el contricante le demostraba.

—¿Por qué Lord Nieve está tan cansado? —preguntó Gendry a un chico de la multitud—.

—Llevan luchando intensamente más de veinte minutos, y parecen no perder o ganar —el chico era más joven que él pero mayor que Arya—. Jon llevaba toda la mañana entrenando como de costumbre hasta que uno de los chicos se acercó a luchar con él, y Jon aceptó, creyendo que era parte del entrenamiento. Pero parece ser que el otro es muy bueno y le está costando a Jon, pero él también es muy bueno.

 _Así que así lucha el hijo de hielo y fuego._ Tras descubrir el verdadero parentesco de Jon, Arya le costó dejar de llamarlo hermano para simplemente llamarlo Jon, mientras que Gendry le costaba creerlo. _Él es un Targaryen._ Seguía siendo un bastardo, pero le dio rabia al ver cómo de importante era de repente y lo mucho que todo el mundo lo admiraba. _Hasta la Reina no sabe qué hacer con él._ Cuando el Reino entero se enteró, medio reino lo negó y el otro lo aceptó con una ferviente fe, declarándolo Azor Ahai o el príncipe que fue prometido. La Reina Daenerys estaba feliz de tener por fin un familiar pero a la vez le amenazaba su puesto como reina hasta que Jon le aseguró que no le interesaba ser rey, y al fin y al cabo, era un bastardo. 'Los bastardos jamás llegarán lejos' _,_ había dicho Tobho Mott, para asegurarse que él no tuviera sueños de convertirse en un caballero. 'Puedes agradecerme de que te haya acogido para ser un herrero'.

 _Espero que Arya no sepa que alguien le está pateando el culo._ Los golpes de Lord Nieve eran fuertes y seguros pero lentos, mientras que las del hombre eran fugaces, pareciendo frágiles pero lo suficiente para detener los de Jon. _Ambos son muy buenos. No había visto alguien luchar así desde que conocí a Arya_. El hombre era más que singular; no era de gran tamaño y llevaba un casco medio abierto, pudiéndole ver parte de la boca y la nariz. Se movía sorprendentemente veloz y parecía inagotable. _Veloz e inagotable,_ meditó.

Las espadas se unían y se separaban sólo para besarse con golpes de madera, manos y pies de ambos disparaban en todas las direcciones de manera ordenada. La mayoría animaba al antiguo Lord Comandante, pero otros al hombre pequeño y valiente. Los hombres del corro apostaban de que se trataba de un lacustre, diestro con las armas y de pequeño tamaño, o de un caballero misterioso, como en las canciones, pero la forma en la que el misterioso sujeto se movía, con tanta elegancia que parecía un baile, revelaba de quién podría tartarse. La pelea acabó cuando ambos, en un movimiento que parecía más calculado que casual, golpearon de forma igual y al mismo tiempo, siendo un espejo del mismo Jon, y las espadas acabaron en el suelo, y ellos, desarmados. Jon Nieve suspiró, aliviado y desafiante, mientras que el pequeño hombre volvía al castillo. Los hombres, descontentos del empate, gritaban una revancha hasta que Jon los miró y todos se callaron a la vez. Pero a Lord Nieve le interesaba quién era ese arduo rival.

—Deberíamos luchar en otra ocasión —el bastardo gritó, haciendo que el hombre, ya lejos del corro, se parase—, si me dices quién eres.

El hombre se acercó, confiado, y los demás reclutas abrieron los ojos, curiosos de quién podía ser ese formidable espadachín que quedó en empate con la capacidad de combate de Jon Nieve. Cuando estaban los dos contrincantes a escasos pies el uno del otro, el misterioso hombre decidió revelar su identidad, quitándose el casco y tirándolo al suelo. Todos las personas, reclutas, caballeros y campesinos que se acercaron a ver el épico combate se dejaron ver boquiabiertos y perplejos mientras Gendry sonreía satisfactoriamente. Jon Nieve hasta paralizado al ver cómo la trenza de Arya caía por su espalda y su rostro se descubría, con las cejas levantadas y una mirada petulante.

—Cuando quieras, querido primo —respondió ella, desafiante—. Pero primero moléstate en meterme en un grupo para entrenar.

Arya se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el castillo, dejando a media Invernalia sorprendida y a más de uno orgulloso.

* * *

—Cuéntame más sobre Arya —dijo Sansa Stark—.

Hacía tres días que la hermana de Arya visitaba a Gendry los tres días seguidos para que hablasen quince minutos sobre la pequeña Stark. 'Se niega a contarme sobre lo que le ha pasado desde que nos separamos, y estoy preocupada por ella', comentó la joven dama. 'A todos nos ha cambiado la guerra y nos ha endurecido, pero creo que le ha endurecido demasiado'. Y desde ese día, le visitó día tras día para que Gendry le pudiera contar todo, desde que escaparon de Desembarco del Rey hasta que llegaron a Invernalia.

Visitaba con tanta frecuencia porque al igual que Arya, Sansa sólo podía permitirse estar diez minutos con él, para luego volver al castillo. Gendry, para proteger a Arya, se saltó detalles como el asalto en el lago o la borrachera en el festín.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi hermana ha llevado un vestido voluntariamente? —dijo ella con los ojos abiertos y la una sonrisa en sus labios—.

 _Es muy bella,_ pensó él. Era alta para su edad, y tenía un cuerpo más voluptuoso que el de la delgada Arya, teniendo las caderas y el pecho más llenos, pero lejos de parecer regordeta. Tenía una piel de mármol y un pelo largo y abundante, de color caoba. Los rasgos de la cara eran finos y delicados, propios de una dama, con ojos azules como el cielo que miraban con inocencia. _No se parece a Arya._ Llevaba un vestido de color azul oscuro con brocado plateado con forma de copos de nieve y un broche con la cabeza de un lobo, y lucía espléndida, marcando su figura y reavivando su brillante melena y sus ojos claros.

A pesar de sólo tener tres años de diferencia, Gendry ya entendía a Arya cuando se refería a que Sansa y ella eran como la noche y el día. Sansa era delicada donde Arya era entusiasta, y ambas no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra, pero a diferencia de cuando eran niñas, ahora no pueden vivir la una sin la otra. En casi todo el tiempo que él ha visto a Arya fuera de la herrería o del entrenamiento, siempre iba acompañada de su hermana mayor, y a pesar de sus diferencias, habían aprendido a estar juntas.

—Me parece que has contado suficiente por hoy —sonrió de forma tan bonita Sansa—. Espero que pueda acercarme otro día y me cuentas sobre ella un poco más.

—Claro, m'lady —era una chica educada y agradable, la perfecta representación de una dama noble—. Pero también intente hablar con ella, seguro que no le molestará tanto ahora.

La hija mayor de Lord Stark lo observó durante un momento, _analizándolo._ —¿Eres muy amigo de Arya, cierto? —Gendry no entendía por qué decía eso—. Me da un poco de envidia que sepas tanto de ella. Debes de quererla mucho.

—Lady Sansa —en ese momento se quedó en blanco; 'Sansa es buena jugando con las palabras y con las personas', una vez dijo su hermana—. Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, pues claro que le guardo aprecio. Es como una hermana para mí.

—Para _mí_ es como una hermana, pero estoy segura que tu aprecio va mucho más que un amor de hermana —Sansa dejó de asustarle y sonrió de nuevo—. Siempre estuve celosa de mi hermana. Ella era fuerte y voluntariosa, valiente cuando yo siempre fui asustadiza, ella nació para ser distinta y destacar, mientras que yo era la típica niña que debía ser dama. Nunca quise reconocerlo, pensando que era mejor en casi todas las cosas de mujeres y era más bonita, pero no era lo único. A la gente le agradaba por mi educación y delicadeza, y la gente encantaba a mi hermana por su encanto salvaje, siendo una persona más interesante que yo, siendo la favorita de mi padre. Hasta los chicos se acercaban más a ella que a mí, pero ella nunca se daba cuenta, ya que todo el mundo intentaba hacer de ella alguien que no es. Hacía lo que quería y cuándo quería, y nadie la castigaba. Montaba a caballo y reñía con las espadas y nadie la regañaba, mientras yo tenía que ser cortés y sonrojarme cuando me decían —Sansa suspiró—. Lo que me hacía para odiarla era que ella tenía la esperanza de ser alguien diferente y no lo que supuestamente tenía que ser, y su determinación me frustraba, pero no podía, porque después de todo es mi hermana —se dirigió a la puerta y miró a Gendry por última vez—. Cuida de ella, porque a pesar de que somos sus hermanos, creo que confía más en ti que en nosotros. No sé si lo sabes o siquiera si lo sabe ella, pero Arya te aprecia muchísimo.

Cuando ella salió de la herrería, Arya entró por la puerta de atrás, con esa mirada curiosa que siempre tiene. Cuando Gendry se dio cuenta de su presencia, la sangre le corría más rápido y empezó a sudar frío.

—¿Qué haces con Sansa? —reprochó ella en tono acusador—.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que hemos hablado? — _espero que Arya no haya estado lo suficiente para atender a la conversación—._

—No… —parecía insegura—. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablabáis?

—Sobre cómo te he podido aguantar todos estos años —Gendry se burló de ella para cambiar de conversación—. A Sansa le apeno por eso.

Cuando miró a Arya para ver cómo se lo había tomado para responderle, vio que estaba mirando al suelo, entristecida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, extrañado que no lo había insultado de vuelta—.

—¿Qué piensas de Sansa? —espetó Arya. El tono de su voz la hacía volver a ser la niña perdida de diez años que él conoció—.

—¿Qué?

—¿A que es guapa? —dijo desinteresadamente—.

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ver.

—¿Es que acaso no te gustan las mujeres? —preguntó ella inocentemente—.

—Sí me gustan —respondió hosco Gendry. _No todos los hombres tienen que enamorarse de tu hermana,_ es lo que le quería decir. Gendry podía recordar el cuerpo de Arya, y estaba seguro de que definitivamente le gustaban las mujeres—.

Arya se mordió el labio. —Sansa siempre fue mejor que yo en casi todo excepto en sumas y montar a caballo. Enamoraba a cualquiera que la conociese y todo el mundo la adoraba porque simplemente es perfecta, mientras yo era la desastre y la que todo el mundo miraba mal después de hablar con ella —suspiró ella—. Además, siempre fue insoportablemente bella, y todas las chicas del Norte deseaban ser ella y a la vez se burlaban de mí. No me extrañaría que tú también la prefirieses a ella.

Gendry no estaba más que perplejo. _Puede que no sean tan diferentes después de todo._ Ambas tenía envidia la una de la otra, pero ni querían admitirlo ni querían que eso llevase a afectar su amistad. _Sansa quiere ser como Arya y Arya quiere ser como Sansa._ No importa quién eres y qué tienes, al final siempre quieres ser otra cosa.

—Sansa es muy bonita, agradable y delicada como una flor —respondió él. _Se cree que me va a gustar más su hermana que ella,_ pensó él molestamente—. Pero sois diferentes, y ya te he aguantado bastante como para elegir a tu hermana sobre ti.

Arya contunvo una pequeña sonrisa, entiendo sus palabras, y quedó aliviada.

—Tengo que llevarte con mi hermano —recordó en ese momento por qué ella había venido—. ¿Puedes ahora?


	13. Regalo

Gendry asintió, y ambos fueron a una de las infinitas salas del castillo, donde encontraron a Jon Nieve mirando al mapa del Norte, con figuras con forma de estandartes, esparcidos alrededor de Invernalia. Jon, pensativo y cansado, empezó a hablar a la sala hasta que Gendry se enteró de que Sansa también estaba, junto con el hermano pequeño Stark, Bran.

No se dieron cuenta de que estaban Arya y Gendry en la puerta, ya que los tres estaban hablando sobre matrimonios y candidatos. Se fijó en el actual Señor de Invernalia. De casi trece años de edad, Bran parecía mayor de lo que era a pesar de que no podía caminar. Al igual que se hermana Sansa, tenía los ojos claros, pero estos eran tristes y melancólicos.

—…Entonces Lady Sansa se casará con Lord Harrdying —dijo el hombre que se llamaba Petyr Baelish, que también estaba en la sala. Era un aliado de Lady Sansa, aunque Arya nunca confió en él. 'Actúa raro alrededor de Sansa', dijo ella cuando lo vio por primera vez, 'está enamorado de ella, pero no es un buen hombre'—. Y Lady Arya podría casarse con Trystane Martell, hijo del Príncipe Doran Martell, ya que el anterior compromiso con la hija de Cersei fue anulado por la muerte de ésta.

Gendry y Arya se miraron con rostro preocupado. _Pues claro que se tiene que comprometer, es hija de una Casa importante._ Aún así… Ella no es una dama tradicional, y se negaría a casarse aunque la obligaran. _No, no puede casarse, no con un dorniense._ Recordaba a Edric Dayne y se imaginaba un muchacho de ojos negros y pelo oscuro llamado Trystane, dulce como el verano, y apretó los puños. _No puede casarse._ Arya debió de pensar lo mismo.

—No me voy a casar con Trystane Martell —entró una Arya enfadada entró por la puerta—. No me voy a casar con un estúpido Lord sólo porque vosotros lo digáis.

—Lady Arya —dijo calmadamente Lord Baelish—, ha vuelto con sus hermanos y ha vuelto a ser Lady Stark. Una guerra se acerca, y necesitamos alianzas. Todas las Casas están contribuyendo a mejorar Invernalia y el Norte, y tras la guerra, vamos a necesitar alianzas para asegurar las diversas Casas que estarán en el borde de la extinción —sonrió petulante—. Por lo que he oído, Príncipe Trystane es un chico amable y dulce, además de inteligente. No va a ser un fracaso para vos.

—Pero no quiero a Trystane —Arya exasperó—. No quiero casarme, y no lo haré —miró a sus hermanos—. Creía que estábais de mi parte.

Jon suspiró y miró a Sansa. —Lord Baelish, si Arya no quiere casarse con el chico Martell, no hay nada más de lo que se pueda hablar —Sansa y Bran afirmaron con la cabeza—.

—Lady Arya, si me permite decirle —empezó Meñique, lo que le llamaban a sus espaldas—, vos sois una dama, lo queráis o no, y tarde o temprano, como toda mujer, tendrá que casarse y tener una familia. Ha tenido la suerte de nacer bajo el estandarte del lobo, de los más importantes del Reino. Vos sois una joya irremplazable, y más aún después de que ganéis. Su hermana se casará con el heredero de la Casa Arryn, y vos tendría que dejar de actuar como si aún estuviera en el bosque y empezar a ser más como su madre quería que vos fuera —dicho esto, Petyr Baelish salió de la sala—.

—Sansa, no sé por qué nos está ayudando —dijo Jon—.

—Sólo quiere lo mejor para nuestra Casa —lo defendió Sansa, aunque dubitativa—. No podemos confiar en él, pero quizás escuchar lo que de vez en cuando dice.

—No me casaré con nadie, y si lo hago, será con quién yo quiera —Arya terminó, dándose cuenta de forma abrumadora que hay más personas en la sala de las que deberían—.

Arya no quería que Gendry estuviera ahí, y él tampoco quería. _Ella es más que una pieza con la que intercambiar matrimonio._ Arya lo miró, triste pero siempre con la cabeza alta. _Esta chica nunca se romperá._

—Parece que has traído a Gendry —dijo Jon, cambiando de tema—. Tengo que hablar contigo —se puso en pie e indicó a al herrero la salida y fueron lejos de la sala—.

—Siempre he querido a Arya y es mi favorita de todos her- primos, aunque creo que a veces tiene más valentía que yo —parecían no caminar sin rumbo; Jon le llevaba sutilmente a una parte del castillo—. Sigue siendo testaruda sobre el entrenamiento y luchar en la guerra.

—Creo que debería hacerlo, Lord Nieve —dijo Gendry, un poco desafiante pero más bien educado—. Tiene más habilidad con la espada que la mayoría de hombres de aquí.

—Sí, y vaya destreza —esmeró—, pero es una niña, y menor de la edad requerida —aunque Gendry sabía que no era la razón principal. Era la misma que tenía él mismo en mente siempre cuando la veía luchando—.

—Y es tu prima, antes hermana —terminó Gendry, cansado de tantas cortesías—. La quieres demasiado, y aunque sea casi una mujer, la sigues viendo como la niña rebelde que jugaba contigo. No terminas de verla como alguien mayor a pesar de que casi te gana en una pelea —nadie olvidó la pelea entre ellos, llamándola 'la pelea de los lobos'—. La quieres demasiado, y tras encontrarla después de tantos años quieres encerrarla en el castillo para que no salga jamás. Pero ahora es una luchadora experimentada, y la he visto. Puede matarte con cualquier cosa que tenga en mano, y eso es bastante útil para la guerra que nos acecha.

Jon lo miró raro y suspiró. —Tienes razón. Mi hermana ha crecido y tengo que aceptarlo de una vez. Me lo tendré que pensar.

El primo de Arya lo observó durante un instante y terminó de juzgarle. —La conoces bastante —dijo sospechosamente—. Os he visto cerca desde que Arya llegó —abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y cambió de tema—. El próximo entrenamiento lo harás conmigo. Y ten cuidado con mi prima. Para mí sigue siendo mi hermana, y cómo se te ocurra hacerle algo, estaré ahí para asegurarme de que sufrirás lentamente.

—No lo decepcionaré, m'lord —dijo el herrero nervioso. _¿No lo decepcionarás? ¿Acaso Arya es un encargo de la herrería?_

—Va a ser difícil estar con ella —aceptó el primo de Arya—. Nunca se sintió a gusto consigo misma, y los demás tampoco la ayudaban. Ha visto a sus padres muertos, y le cuesta aceptarnos. No está acostumbrada a ser querida y ser bien tratada —resumió Jon—. No aceptará sus sentimientos tan fácilmente ni lo dirá en voz alta, pero debes de ayudarla, y en ese entonces todo irá más fluido.

Jon se paró en una de las puertas del largo pasillo del castillo e invitó a Gendry a entrar. La habitación, minúscula, sólo contenía un baúl alargado, de madera de roble y pintado de color negro, casi invisible en la oscuridad. Jon encendió una antorcha y abrió el baúl. _Entiendo por qué me ha traído aquí._

—Arya me comentó que eras aprendiz de herrero, uno especial de Desembarco del Rey —empezó Jon—. ¿Puedes con esto?

Gendry no estaba tan seguro. Había hecho muchas cosas, pero quizás esto… Observó el metal, cómo brillaba ante la luz de la antorcha, como jugaba con los colores de la luz como un baile armónico. —¿Esto es-

—Sí —espetó Lord Nieve—. Quiero construirlo de nuevo a como era antes, y para eso necesitamos las dos —el herrero le miró extrañado pero Jon continuó—. Sí, así era antes. Pero quiero una pequeña parte guardada, para ella. ¿Entendido? —el herrero asintió con la cabeza—. Quiero total discreción, quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿Podrás?

Tobho Mott le había enseñado suficiente para tratar con ese tipo de metal, aunque él nunca lo había hecho antes —Creo que sí, pero necesitaré tiempo.

—Bien, Gendry —terminó Jon—. No me falles con esto.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que su Jon por fin dejó a Arya entrenar, pero sólo como ayudante. Pero ella quería demostrarle que era perfectamente capaz de combatir. Siempre daba en el blanco de la diana con el arco y las flechas, la lanza, e incluso lo hizo con el hacha. Era de los mejores espadachines y podía ganarle a la mayoría de combatienes con cualquier cosa que tuviera en mano. Jon estaba orgulloso de ella pero no quería reconcerlo abiertamente; quería que ella siguiera a salvo con su hermana la Reina Daenerys cuando llegue el momento. 'No es la guerra entre lords, es nuestra guerra, eso es lo que tú mismo dijiste', defendió Arya, 'si es tu guerra es la mía también'. Desde el día que pelearon, Jon no volvió a retar a Arya como él había dicho.

Con Gendry era diferente. Estaban en el mismo grupo de entrenamiento, y aunque a ambos nunca les tocó luchar uno contra uno por lo menos pasaban más tiempo juntos. Gendry era bastante bueno con la espada, aunque era impacable con el martillo. Sus golpes siempre acaban rompiendo al monigote de madera, e incluso derribó la cabeza de uno de los espectros de hierro, dejando la marca bien hundida en el cráneo. Era rápido también con el arma y podía parar golpes con el mismo martillo. Arya podía quedarse mirando cómo golpeaba los muñecos de forma tan brusca, tan _varonil_ , como Sansa habría dicho. _Ha buscado una nueva pasión a parte de golpear el metal, y un nuevo uso al martillo._ A veces se podía quedarse hasta tarde entrenando solo, en el bosque de los Dioses, donde no molestaba a nadie. Un día que Arya le meditaba y entrenaba con su capacidad de warg, pudo escuchar los golpes de un monigote siendo abatido. Era bastante tarde, el sol se había puesto hace horas, pero el herrero continuaba con su entrenamiento, sin parecer cansarse en ningún momento. Arya se movió entre la oscuridad para encontrarlo con su querido martillo, el mismo que utilizaba para la herrería.

—¿Cuándo te cansarás? —dejó caer Arya mientras se apoyaba en un árbol—.

—Creo que estoy mejor solo —no se sorprendió verla; estaba acostumbrado a que ella llegara de la nada—. Los reclutas me distraen demasiado.

—¿Por qué? —le parecía extraño el motivo. Los reclutas, como él, entrenaban, no se paraban a hablar.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que llamas demasiado la atención? —el pelo negro sudado le caía por la frente, pero sus ojos azules salían ilesos del esfuerzo—. No sólo porque eres habilidosa, sino porque eres chica —se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo—; habilidosa y chica.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que te distraen los reclutas?

—Muchos hombres se te quedan mirando cuando pasas, con una cara de admiración o envidia. Algunos dicen que eres un chico en realidad que le gusta vestirse de chica y otros dicen que las mujeres como tú no deberían luchar y deberían encerrarse en una torre de lo peligrosas que son. Muchos otros directamente intentan meterse en tus aposentos para acostarse contigo, y otros simplemente suspiran cuando pasas de largo —Gendry atizó un golpe final al muñeco, cayendo de inmediato junto con el martillo—. Te has vuelto muy popular entre los hombres.

 _Si me pudiera haber dicho con eso cuando tenía ocho años, quizás hubiera sido más feliz._ Pero no le importaba esas cosas a ella; sería algo de esperar de Sansa. _No, de Sansa no. Ha crecido y ya no es la niña que yo tanto enviadaba._

—Tienes que dejar de ser tan celoso, Gendry —soltó ella sin tapujos—. Sé enfrentarme a ellos yo sola.

Eso le pareció molestar aún más. —No estoy celoso, Arya —defendió él—. _Mira con tus ojos_. Pueden ser peligrosos para-

—Si lo son, yo lo seré aún más —se acercó más a él, saliendo de la sombra nocturna del árbol. No sé cómo te pondrás cuando me comprometa —susurró ella sin pensarlo—.

—¿Al final te vas a compremeter? —los ojos del herrero se abrieron instantáneamente y su mandíbula tembló de la fuerza con la que lo estaba presionando.

—Pues claro que no, estúpido —ladeó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. No me voy a casar jamás, no soy de ese tipo de damas.

—¿Y de qué tipo de dama eres tú? —burló desafiante su amigo—.

—Del peor tipo —Arya se permitió enseñar una media sonrisa y levantó las cejas—. ¿Quieres pelear?

Gendry lo captó a la primera. Cogió el martillo y puso una pose defensiva. —Te puedo hacer daño —dijo como si fuera una obra de teatro, y ellos los protagonistas—.

—No me harás daño —Arya sacó a Aguja y puso su pose de danzarina del agua, de costado—.

—No sabes lo fuerte que soy.

—Y tú no lo sabes lo veloz que soy yo —eso lo hizo divertir a Arya, recordando cuando era un niño con Yoren, de camino al Muro. Ahí es cuando conoció al Toro, un muchacho de la misma edad de ella ahora, y él estaba ahí, delante suya con un martillo dispuesto a ganar—.

—Tú te lo has buscado, _Arya_ —aseguró el martillo en su mano derecha—.

—¿Me prometes que no llorarás si te corto? —dijo ella, imitando su voz grave cuando se lo dijo en el Camino Real, y aseguró también su agarre con su mano izquierda con Aguja—.

—Lo prometo si tú lo prometes —Gendry avanzó con el martillo y al primer golpe que lanzó, Arya pudo detenerlo con su espada con facilidad—.

El siguiente golpe lo dio Arya y Gendry lo paró como si estuviera calculado con el hacha. _Es como si fuera parte de su brazo._ Eso es lo que le había dicho Syrio Forel, hace cientos de años cuando ella vivía en Desembarco del Rey, la hija de la Mano del Rey. 'Si se te cae, se cae parte de tu brazo' _. No se lo dejaré tan fácil._ Los movimientos del herrero eran difíciles de parar con la fuerza que contenían, pero nunca le daba tiempo de parar los golpes de ella, disparando como flechas. Intercambiaban golpes predecibles con sus armas, pegando saltos y riendo como si fueran niños, hasta que finalmente Arya pudo coger el martillo con una mano y le hizo la zancadilla con el pie y cayeron en el suelo, Gendry de espaldas y Arya encima de su barriga, y se puso de rodillas en el suelo, con su cuerpo encima de su amigo y cuatro manos sostenían el martillo mientras que Aguja estaba tendida sola en el suelo. El martillo estaba por encima de la cabeza de Gendry, sus manos agarrándola con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Arya también la sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos, testaruda de no soltarla. Tenía que estirarse para que sus manos llegasen, y su rostro estaba a la altura de la cara de Gendry, aunque el pelo de ella tapaba la visión de él los pocos indicios de luna que había esa noche. Ambos seguían sonriendo hasta que Arya movió la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió una victoria.

—¿Qué pasa? —burló ella, clausurando el acto que habían actuado tan bien.

Arya y Gendry se observaron por una eternidad, ella fijándose en lo puro que su mirada parecía, sus ojos tan claros que Arya se permitió ahogarse en ellos. _No lo sabe, pero es muy apuesto._ Su corazón empezó a acelerar y sintió su pulso en su cuello, gritando como campanas tañir en el silencio del cielo. _Bésalo,_ es lo único que podía pensar. _Bésalo de una vez y no seas estúpida._ El rostro de él, mirándola con casi incredulidad y alegría, pronto se escondió tras un rostro de tristeza.

—No quiero que te cases con algún Lord importante —susurró él, mirando fugazmente a los dos ojos de ella a la vez.

—No lo haré —en algún momento de la conversación, ninguna mano ya sujetaba el martillo y las manos de Arya recorrían el pecho del herrero mientras las manos de Gendry tendían en el suelo, espectadores de su presencia.

El chico levantó la espalda y se sentó, y Arya seguía encima de él. Ahora las manos de él recorrían la espalda de Arya, y decidió cerrar los ojs y echar su cabeza para atrás. Las manos de ella subieron hasta el cuello del chico y los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello y sus hombros, abrazándose cada vez más cerca, presionando sus cuerpos con fuerza. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente juntos, el corazón bombardeaba emoción y sintió un tirón, unos pellizcos fuertes muy debajo de su ombligo, que no hacían todo lo contrario al dolor y los quería más fuerte.

—Es muy tarde —susurró Gendry en su oído, sin necesidad de hablar en voz alta ya que estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro—. Deberíamos volver, o si no nos preguntarán qué hace un herrero de baja cuna y Arya Stark en el Bosque de los Dioses por la noche.

Decepcionada y cansada, Arya rodó por el suelo hasta ponerse en pie y desapareció entre los árboles de los bosques.

Al día siguiente, en los entrenamientos, Jon fue muy severo con Gendry. Corregía cada ligero error que cometía y lo hacía repetir, pero el herrero, en vez de exasperar y rendirse, no le quería dar el gusto a Lord Nieve. Cada vez que Jon le corregía, Gendry lo hacía más fuerte y mejor; ambos iban a estrellarse contra un techo que no veían. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó y todos los reclutas se iban hacia el descanso, Jon le tiró una espada de madera de Gendry y le desafió a un combate.

Gendry echó hacia un lado la espada y cogió su martillo, a lo que Jon Nieve cogió una espada de acero barato, y se pusieron en pose defensiva para empezar la pelea, y Gendry fue el primero en atacar. Jon paró su golpe y en menos de un segundo, su espada caía sobre la mano de Gendry, pero éste giró de forma torpe y logró esquivarlo sin problemas. El siguiente golpe de martillo acabaría en las costillas de Jon sino fuera porque pegó un salto en el instante que vio las intenciones de Gendry. La pelea había atraído atención de los otros reclutas y se acercaron para crear un gran corro de personas, en el que otros campesinos y lords vieron cómo Jon Nieve y el novato Gendry se centraron en el combate. En un momento dado, Gendry logró hacer una zancadilla con su pie, _la misma_ zancadilla que ella le había hecho la noche anterior. Jon se desequilibró y Gendry lanzó un golpe final sobre su cara, sabiendo que Jon saltaría de inmediato para evitarlo y cayó al suelo, todo el mundo observando con expectación, mientras algunos ya se iban, dado el combate por concluido. Pero Jon miró en ese momento entre la multitud y vio a Arya. Una mueca pasó fugazmente por su cara y se puso de pie con la ayuda de la espada.

—No hemos terminado —gritó Jon a las espaldas de Gendry, ya que se dirigía al castillo—.

Gendry se giró y sonrió, poniendo el martillo en el aire, y continuaron su lucha. Esta vez no era una típica de entrenamiento, ya que los golpes eran más brutos y reales, y Arya se dio cuenta de la situación. _Se están peleando por mí._ Ninguno de ellos querían perder delante de Arya y luchaban como si fueran de verdad enemigos. A otra le habría parecido tan heroico y romántico, pero ella sólo lo veía estúpido. _Están poniendo su salud a juego sólo por su orgullo._ No podía decidirse quién era el tonto y el tontuelo de los dos.

Cuando llevaban diez minutos luchando intensamente, el cansancio brotaba de su frente en forma de sudor, y en el momento en que Jon iba a lanzar su espada sobre la mano que sostenía el martillo mientras el otro levantó el martillo para darle en la cabeza, una flecha con punta de madera y redonda llegó a la mano que agarraba la espada de acero valyrio de Jon y por el dolor instantáneo, Jon dejó caer la espada al instante. Dos segundos después, unas cadenas dispararon en dirección al mango del martillo y lo abrazaron con sus cadenas de hierro y una dirección hacia el suelo hizo caer el martillo al suelo, y Arya salió en escena, con un arco en su mano izquierda y las cadenas en su mano derecha. Los dos miraron a Arya, perplejos del final de la batalla y los susurros comenzaron. Se miraron entre ellos y después la observaron por menos de minuto, para al final levantarse y se fueron a sus respectivas alcobas. No hablaron con Arya el resto del día.

A la noche, Arya estaba en sus aposentos, tumbada en su cama mirando al techo y pensando lo idiotas que eran Jon y Gendry. _Se creen mejores que nadie por luchar bien._ Al final no demostraron quién era el mejor, ambos envidiosos por la relación del otro con ella. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron como el viento cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Arya rodó la cama hasta caer en cuclillas en el suelo y se puso de pie. Pegó el oído en la puerta y escuchó la respiración de su primo al otro lado y abrió la puerta.

—Tengo que darte algo —saludó. Llevaba algo muy alargado y fino, envuelto en unas pieles, escondiendo su identidad—.

—Al final te has dignado a hablarme otra vez —levantó las cejas y retorció sus labios—.

—Cállate o no me arrepentiré de habértelo dado —dejó el objeto en la cama y Arya se acercó, curiosa y maravillada por el regalo misterioso de su hermana.

—¿Darme qué? —dijo ella mientras su casi hermano desenvolvía las pieles—.

—Esto —la luz se reflejaba en el metal como si fuera un espejo. Arya abrió los ojos para que la emoción entrase de nuevo en ella. Una espada se tendía en su cama, tan hermosa que hacía llorar los ojos. El pomo tenía una rosa azul de piedra tallada y el agarre parecía cómodo. La espada era más gruesa y grande que Aguja, pero no demasiado para que Arya pudiera moverlo con facilidad. Lo mejor era el metal. Un arcoiris de luz se brillaba en el metal de una forma casi mágica.

—Es… —Arya no podía terminar la frase de la emoción—.

—Sí, primita mía, es acero valyrio —respondió orgulloso Jon—. Pensé que como habías mejorado bastante con tu habilidad como espadachina y has crecido bastante, pensé que Aguja se te había quedado corta.

—Pero… pero… —tartamudaba ella, incrédula de ser dueña de una espada de acero valyrio, tan pocas y poco comunes que muchas Casas del Reino pagarían todo lo que tendrían para tener una en su legado familiar—.

—Nos trajeron dos espadas que antes eran Hielo —Jon miró hacia otra dirección, su rostro amargado—. Tywin Lannister lo había fundido para hacer dos espadas para sus familiares, y cuando la Casa Lannister cayó, Lady Brienne nos dio ambas; una que ella utilizaba y otra que cayó en manos de Joffrey. Las he vuelto a unir, pero he pedido que guardasen una parte para hacerte una a ti, ya que la espada iba a ser gigantesca de todas formas.

—¿Dónde está la otra?

—Está guardada para el próximo Lord de Invernalia, lo cual caerá probablemente en manos de Bran. Pero quería que una espada valyria sea para alguien que sea un guerrero, o en esta ocasión, una guerrera —Jon sonrió a su prima—.

—¿Eso significa que lucharé en la guerra? —dijo entusiasmada—.

—No me queda otra, eres más voluntariosa que la mayoría de hombres que lucharán —suspiró él—. Si tuviera cien como tú en vez de todos esos soldados, la guerra la ganaríamos sin problemas. Necesito una espada de acero valyrio para los espectros.

—Pero, ¿quién ha unido las dos espadas? —Arya había escuchado lo difícil que era siquiera moldear el acero valyrio y sólo un puñado de herreros eran capaces de controlar la magia que desprendía el acero—.

Jon sonrió de nuevo, aunque tristemente. —Tu querido amigo Gendry —Jon exasperó, admitiendo la derrota del chico—. Era aprendiz de un herrero que sabía sobre acero valyrio, así que accedió sin problema alguno para crear las dos espadas —Jon hizo que Arya cogiese la espada, sintiendo su encanto recorrer por sus dedos, como el aire bailaba con la figura de la larga cuchilla como si fueran amantes—. ¿Qué nombre recibirá esta vez la gran espada?

—Nieve —Arya meditó—. Tuvimos a Hielo, y ahora tenemos a Nieve.

Jon parecía satisfecho de que haya nombrado la espada en su nombre. —Una espada bastarda —comentó en tono burlón—.

—Hecha por bastardos —sonrió ella dulcemente—. ¿Cuál es la segunda lección?

—Dímela tú, pequeña asesina —le atusó el pelo como solía hacer cuando eran niños, hace tantos años en esa misma habitación.

—Apunta siempre al corazón —Sandor Clegane le enseñó esa lección—.

—Buena lección, pero a veces tienes que tener otro objetivo si el corazón está protegido — _¿está el tuyo?_ Arya quería decirle a Jon. El chico se acercó a besarla en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta—.

Jon dejó a Arya para que pudiera disfrutar de su espada y utilizar sin su consemiento conscientemente, pero Arya sólo se dedicó a observar la belleza del acero, más un monumento que un arma. Se la había traído Jon, pero sólo podía pensar en Gendry. _Ambos hicieron la espada para mí._ Gendry, su fiel compañero de viajes y su indudable amigo, ha estado con ella en todo momento y ahora la espada… Su cabeza se sentía ligera y podía sentir el corazón tamboreando una melodía que ella desconocía. _Amor._


	14. Guerra

Era la última noche recordada por la humanidad. Habían visto desde las torres cómo la tropa de los muertos avanzaban y se enfrentarían en ellos en cuánto salga el sol del día siguiente. _Si perdemos, será la última noche que el hombre verá y si ganamos, será un antes y después en la historia del hombre._ Los hombres, pudiendo oler el miedo, preparaban temblorosos las armas y las mujeres y niños frecuentaban más el Bosque de los Dioses, rezando a los arcianos, para que ganen. Esa misma noche, Arya había decidido descansar más de lo habitual para el gran día. Se dirigió a la cama y miró por última vez a Nieve. Ondas oscuras recorrían la espada jugando con los colores de la luz. _Me la dio Jon, pero Gendry me la hizo._ Cada vez que lo veía, a Arya se ponía nerviosa. _Es la última noche que prabablemente lo veré._ ¿Qué pasaría si ella muriera en la batalla, o él, o los dos? Se preocupaba pensar que ya no podrían estar juntos. _Ni siquera he podido darle las gracias._ Era la última noche que ella podría vivir, y no quería malgastarla.

Se puso una enorme capa de piel por encima de grueso jubón y se puso la capucha por encima de la cabeza, escondiendo su identidad. _Preguntarán que hace Arya Stark pasada la noche deambulando por los pasillos de Invernalia._ Rápida como una serpiente, cruzó pasillo tras pasillo cada vez más ansiosa y más nerviosa, queriendo que su encuentro con el herrero fuera inmediato. Hacía un día que no se hablaban, pero ella ya lo echaba de menos.

Finalmente encontró la puerta donde estaba su amigo, y se paró en seco, antes de llamar. _¿Qué hago? Debería estar en mi cama, intentado dormir para mañana morir._ La Casa de Blanco y Negro le había enseñado que las emociones apasionadas sólo traen problemas y es mejor que tener una mente fría. _Es más difícil romper un corazón de piedra que un corazón blando,_ pensó Arya. Pero era demasiado tarde y ella era Arya, no nadie. Nadie simplemente no tenía a nadie, y Arya tenía a sus hermanos, a sus amigos, y a Gendry. Arya, decidida, tocó la puerta y escuchó unos pasos. Gendry le abrió la puerta, y un calor sofocante salió de su habitación en comparación con el helado frío del pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó despreocupado—.

—¿Puedo pasar? —no podía mirarle a su cara de los nervios que la arrastraban en lo más oscuro de su barriga—.

Gendry abrió más la puerte y se adentró en la habitación, dejándola pasar. La habitación era mucho más pequeña en comparación con la suya, con una cama bastante ancha (se aseguró Arya de que fuera así ya que Gendry era bastante grande, y siempre le faltaba espacio para dormir, con una pequeña chimenea ya que el frío era casi mortal dentro del castillo y tenía una pequeña ventana donde al lado se situaba una mesa pequeña de madera, donde un candelabro daba un poco de luz. El calor era tan agobiante que Arya se quitó la capa casi de inmediato, dejando ver su ropa de dormir a la luz. Gendry estaba de pie ahí, esperándola, y Arya se dio cuenta en mucho tiempo lo alto que era en comparación con ella. _Parezco una niña a su lado._ Pero el tamaño nunca le ha asustado a Arya.

—He venido aquí porque es nuestra última noche antes de la guerra y… —por alguna razón estúpida, sintió el ardor en sus mejillas y utilizó su entrenamiento de Hombre sin Rostro para controlar su cara antes de sentirse más avergonzada—. Has estado conmigo todos estos años y hemos presenciado cosas que probablemente en otras circunstancias de la vida no hubiera pasado, pero estábamos en guerra y yo había perdido a mi familia… Sólo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Gendry. Incluso este último año ha sido bastante atosigado, y has dejado toda tu vida para seguirme hasta una guerra en la que quizás muramos mañana —Arya lo miró a esos ojos tan azules como dos zafiros—. Has sido muy importante para mí durante todo este tiempo, y si no hubieras estado ahí conmigo, no hubiera llegado aquí jamás—.

El muchacho de pelo negro cambió su expresión de cansado por la mirada testaruda que siempre pone cuando piensa algo, como si le doliese. _Voy a echar de menos esa estúpida mirada,_ pensó tristemente. Intentaba decir algo que pudiera igualar sus palabras, pero el herrero no le podía salir nada de su boca.

—No debes de agradecerme nada —susurró tímidamente el herrero—. Desde que nos conocimos, me enseñaste lo que era tener una familia a un huérfano y jamás lo olvidaré. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, me alegro de haberte conocido, has sido como una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Arya se mordió el labio, y él miró hacia abajo. Ya todo estaba dicho, entonces ¿por qué estaban ambos insatisfechos con sus actos? Esperaban más como un hambriento que no puede comer un plato de comida en frente suya. Un silencio incómodo habló por ellos. Arya le sonrió tímidamente.

—Es bastante tarde, deberíamos dormir.

—Sí, ya que los muertos no descansan, pero nosotros sí —Gendry le indicó la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana, y espero que tengas una buena muerte.

Arya se permitió sonreír, cómoda. —Y a ti espero que un espectro pueda meterte su espada por ese casco y esa cabeza tan dura, si no se rompe el arma antes —se deslizó por la puerta y desapareció de la habitación del herrero—.

Arya sintió el frío abrasador del castillo y en su corazón. _No he sido capaz de decírselo,_ arrepintió ella. _Tuve mi oportunidad y la dejé ir._ No era más que una estúpida niña que podía ser guerrera, pero una cobarde en los asuntos del corazón. _Tengo una armadura de acero, pero dentro de ella no hay nada más que un corazón afligido y blando._

—

Gendry no podía dejar de pensar en ella. _Ha venido aquí, y probablemente sea la última vez que la vea._ No se había atrevido a decirle lo que realmente sentía. _Tú me habías salvado, me habías hecho vivir, vivir lo suficiente para que me importe algo y luche por él, como tú has hecho._ Ella era la verdadera heroína de las canciones, rescantándolo de un castillo de odio e indiferencia. _Me has dado una razón para seguir viviendo._ No se lo había dicho; y ahora él morirá sin haberle dicho la verdad sobre sus sentimientos. _Peor, si muere ella…_ No podría pensar en ello. Si él viviese y ella no, R'hollor sería demasiado cruel con él. _Tendría que morir para vivir de nuevo sin ella._ No podría ver su sonrisa cuando le llama 'estúpido', no podía sentir sus pequeños golpes cuando jugaban, no volvería a ver esos grandes y vacíos ojos grises, llorando melancolía con una belleza casi venenosa. No podría acariciar su piel ni tocar su pelo oscuro. No podría verla combatir y no podría verla luchar por sus sueños y por ella. _Ella es la pura representación de la vida, con sus caídas y sus guerras, y ha sobrevivido a pesar de las condiciones._ Es una guerrera, una superviviente; no podría morir. Por eso había decidido darlo todo en el campo de batalla; no iba a luchar por su vida, sino por la de ella, para que ella pudiera vivir. Pudiera crecer y ver mundo como ella quería, pudiera sorprender a todos con su increíble carácter y enamorarse un día y casarse y tener pequeños hijos nobles correteando con espadas de madera. Quería él asegurarse que ella envejecería y muriese como una pequeña fuerte y pequeña anciana. _Le queda una vida por delante, y está destinada a tenerla._

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Jon Nieve sobre ella. 'Va a ser difícil estar con ella. Nunca se sintió a gusto consigo misma, y los demás tampoco la ayudaban. No aceptará sus sentimientos tan fácilmente ni lo dirá en voz alta, pero debes de ayudarla, y en ese entonces todo irá más fluido'. Gendry moriría mañana, eso lo tenía claro, pero tenía que decirle a Arya lo que pensaba sobre ella desde que la conoció, para morir en paz y feliz. _Si no, me arrepentiré en mi propia tumba._ Gendry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con tanto ímpetu que por poco arrolla a Arya, quien estaba delante de su puerta en medio del pasillo. Tenía una mano levantada para llamar de nuevo a la puerta, y abrió los ojos como platos. Él paró en seco y se observaron durante una eternidad, hasta que todo fue dicho con sus ojos.

El silencio siendo su aliado, abrió de nuevo la puerta y Arya entró, sin apartarse la vista el uno del otro, como si en cualquier momento perderían el contacto. Ella cerró la puerta con su espalda, estando en contra de la puerta en frente de él, tan pequeña y poderosa. Gendry se aventuró a decir algo, pero ella puso un dedo delante de sus propios labios, indicando silencio. Arya cogió parte de la camiseta de él y lo tiró hacia ella, estando cuerpo con cuerpo, sin siquiera dejar la corriente pasar entre ellos. Se acercaron sus rostros como en otras ocasiones, y se detuvieron a un ápice de rozarse las narices. Él decidió parar. _No debe de estar con un bastardo de baja cuna; tendría que casarse con un Rey._ Quería que todo parase para que ella tuviera un futuro mejor, pero sus deseos le hacían sentir lo contrario. Ella también se detuvo, pensando con sus propios demonios y lo miró, mirándole él de vuelta. Se fijó en la corta respiración de sus labios correr y en su bestia interior salió de él, incapaz de contenerse. Arya se adelantó antes de que él pudiera deternerla por completo y sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Una torrente de sangre recorrió su cuerpo mientras su corazón explotaba ante ella, y su mente moría, rindiéndose ante la loba. Fue un beso corto y torpe, aunque los dejó sin respiración. Él había sido besado por Jeyne una noche que compartieron juntos, deseosa de darle su amor, pero él la detuvo, no sintiendo lo mismo. En ese momento se bloqueó, no queriendo a ninguna mujer hasta en ese momento. _Ahora entiendo por qué._ La estaba esperando toda su vida, para por fin amarla. Tras el beso, se volvieron a mirar, él dudoso por ella y ella deseosa pero insegura. Finalmente él la rodeó con sus brazos y se la trajo hacia sí, besándola de nuevo. Cada tiempo que pasaba besándola, más quería de ella. A diferencia del primer beso, éste fue más largo y mucho más apasionado, oliendo el deseo de ellos desde millas. Arya recorrió sus manos por la espalda y ambos avanzaron hacia la habitación, sus lenguas bailando en una misma melodía de la pasión. No había descubierto hasta ahora lo sediento que estaba de su piel, como un hombre sin haber bebido agua en un millón de años. Él besó su cuello mientras ella sus manos recorrían su pelo negro, sintiendo él su respiración agitada en su oído. Ella era bastante salvaje y apasionada, lo que hizo que el deseo de él aumentase más. Arya se quitó su jublón para dejar una fina camisa sobre su torso, pero él no quería hacer nada aún. _No quiero aprovecharme de ella._ Pero al parecer Arya no le importaba su nerviosismo, ya que ella cogió sus propias manos y las puso en su espalda, dándole permiso para recorrer su cuerpo. Finalmente se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto sus pechos, tan redondos y firmes, tan perfectos. Aún de pie, Arya se detuvo para tirarlo a la cama y se abalanzó sobre él, como si él fuera una presa que caería en la trampa del lobo. Siguió besándolo apasionadamente y se movía de una forma casi mágica, como una bailarina conducida por el deseo. Cuando ella dispuso a quitarse los calzones, entre suspiros y jadeos, Gendry la detuvo, cogiendo las manos de ella con una sola suya.

—No —es todo lo que pudo decir, acalorado por el momento—. Eres una dama y yo…

Arya lo besó de nuevo para callarle, hipnotizándolo con su boca. —No soy una dama, soy una mujer, y tú no eres más que un hombre —se acercó a su oído y le mordió dulcemente la oreja, estando cada vez más existado—. Es nuestra última noche juntos, y vamos a hacer que merezca la pena.

—Pero, y si- —¿ _y si le dejo un bastardo en su barriga?—._

 _—_ No me importa nada —dijo ella, jadeante—. Sólo me importas tú y te necesito, te quiero esta noche.

Se terminó de quitarse los pantalones y ella se quedó desnuda como el día de su nacimiento. Quedó estupefacto de su cuerpo tan delgado y femenino, con curvas tan escondidas tras calzones y ropa de hombre. _Siempre fue una mujer, aunque se vistiera de niño._ Ella se aventuró a quitarle la camiseta a Gendry y él quería besar cada rincón de su cuerpo; quería adorarla como una diosa. Besó sus labios con dulzura y creó cosquillas en su cuello con sus labios. Bajó hacia sus pechos, y besó cada pezón, duros como piedras y recorrió su ombligo, hasta llegar entre sus muslos. Quería amarla con su cuerpo y le besó ahí. Al principio Arya se estremeció, pero empezó a jadear cada vez más fuerte, sin llegar a alzar y la voz y su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto, doblando su espalda y dejando sus pechos en alza. Cuando se empezó a calmar, ella cogió su rostro y se lo atrajo hacia sí, besándose de nuevo. Él se quitó los pantalones, desvelando la dureza de su hombría y ella, le guió hasta su interior con sus manos, sin que los besos acabasen. Él estaba bastante asustado y nervioso, pero todos sus miedos se fueron cuando entró en ella, un dolor tan placentero que agarró las caderas de Arya con fuerza. Al principio quería retirarse de ella, ya que ella dio un pequeño gimoteo de dolor.

—No te quites —ordenó ella—. Ve despacio, ahora más rápido, más, más, mmm… —sus palabras se convirtieron en jadeos y pequeños gimoteos—.

Sus caderas se movían como serpientes, y montó sobre ella hasta que pudo explotar, dejando su semilla en ella, aunque no le pareció importarle. Sudorosos y jadeantes, descansaron un poco, asumiendo lo que acaban de hacer. Repitieron tres veces más esa noche, más salvaje y erótico que el anterior. E incluso llegaron a la vez en la última vez. Gendry se había vuelto adicto al cuerpo de Arya.

—¿Ha sido tu primera vez? —preguntó juguetona Arya, recorriendo su dedo por la mandíbula de él—.

—Sí —respondió tímidamenete él—. ¿Fue la tuya? —no podía imaginarse otro hombre amando a Arya; sólo el pensamiento de ella besando a otro lo ponía furioso—.

—Sí —ella suspiró, con una sonrisa en sus labios—.

—Pues no lo parecía — _¿estará mintiendo?_ No había visto sangre en las sábanas, pero también era muy buena jinete, y había oído que las mujeres que acostumbraban a montar a caballo pierden su doncellez—.

—¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado para ti? —dijo ella lo último en tono burlón, mientras ella ponía su cuerpo encima de él, pudiendo sentir sus pezones contra su torso—.

—Eras… Te movías… —no tenía palabras para describirlo. Podía pasarse el resto de su vida acostándose con ella, no haciendo nada más—. Ha sido increíble.

—Tú tambien has sido increíble —le besó ligeramente en los labios—. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que ocurriera este momento.

—¿El de follar?

—El de amar —puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Te hubieras imaginado, cuando me habrías conocido, que habríamos llegado a esto? —sonreía como un angel, pero su mirada era más pervertida que un demonio—.

—Cuando te conocí, creía que eras un chico —limitó él—. Me acuerdo de eso. Eras pequeña y con el pelo muy corto y estabas muy sucia, parecías un potrillo perdido. Luego te llegué a conocer y eras mucho más peligrosa que eso. Confiaba en ti por lo valiente y justa que parecías, hasta que de nuevo, te conocí profundamente.

Ella rió y se acomodó en la cama, dejando su torso al descubierto. —Pues mucho no ha cambiado desde que te conocí. Me intimidabas un poco porque eras muy alto y fuerte; pero tu cabeza dura me decía lo estúpido que eras.

—El toro y la loba —acarició la espalda de ella, como si sus dedos caminasen por el paraíso—. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

—Te amo, Gendry —se aventuró ella, prometiendo sinceridad con sus ojos—.

—Te amo, Arya Stark —le acarició el pelo y después rozó sus dedos con sus mejillas. _Es tan perfecta que parece un sueño_ —. ¿Qué pasará después de la guerra, si logramos sobrevivir? — _no quiero morir sin amarte un segundo más—._

—Podríamos casarnos —rodó hasta que su rostro miraba el techo, y sus pechos seguían descubiertos—.

—Sabemos tanto tú como yo que nadie lo permitirá —resopló él—. Eres noble y yo de baja cuna.

—Quizás después de la guerra queden tan pocas personas en el Reino que no importará quién se case con quién con tal de tener hijos —empezó a jugar su pelo—.

—Y quizás no nos dejen casarnos —volvió a decir él—.

—Pues… Huyamos de ellos, de todos. Nunca he sido la típica dama noble que quiera casarse en un castillo y tener hijos con un poderoso lord.

—No hace falta que lo jures —susurró él en tono burlón—.

Arya le lanzó una mirada de reproche. —Siempre he querido recorrer el mundo. Nadie ha ido más oeste que de Poniente —se tumbó de costado para observarlo con sus grandes ojos—. Podemos ir al fin del mundo juntos. Yyyyy después de estar cansados de viajar, podemos ir a alguna ciudad rica de Essos y vivir ahí como lords exiliados. Ahí nadie podría saber que eres plebeyo y yo noble, así que podríamos casarnos y vivir ahí hasta que nos pudramos.

 _Es un sueño tan bonito y dulce que hasta parece real._ A luz de la vela, Arya lucía hermosa con su propio desnudo. Él deseaba abrazarla y no soltarla más; que no escapase, que no luchase, simplemente que se derritan como un solo sery que no sufriera más. Quería protegerla con sus brazos de todo mal, para que siguiera igual de inocente e ingenua. _Puede ser muy lista y espabilada, pero después de todo no es más que una niña._ Cada vez no entendía cómo podía amarla más—¿Y que opinarán tus hermanos de que su hermana ha decidido huir con un herrero hacia el gran mundo?

—Oh, lo entenderán —aseguró ella—. Sansa lo verá hasta romántico.

Gendry adoraba cómo ella podría vivir aún en las nubes, después de todo lo que ha visto. —Ya veremos —la cogió entre sus brazos y apartó el pelo de su rostro—.

—No deberíamos pensar en eso; deberíamos disfrutar del presente —empezó a besarle y él se endureció rápidamente, y cuando entró en ella la encontró muy mojada, e hicieron el amor una vez más, esta vez de forma delicada y dulce—.

Una eternidad después, Arya volvió a sus aposentos, escondiendo su cuerpo atlético tras su ropa. Él se puso en pie para acompañarla, y ella se puso de puntillas para besarle una vez más.

—Deberíamos dormir un poco, y esta vez lo digo de verdad —sonrió—. Mañana tenemos que luchar una guerra, y no creo que Jon le guste oír que me he despertado en tu cama desnuda junto a ti.

—No mueras mañana, Arya —dijo serio él—. Tienes una vida por delante que vivir.

—Y tú también, chico testarudo —le apartó el pelo negro de la cara de Gendry como una madre le limpia una mancha a su hijo—. Duerme bien.

—No creo después de esto.

Arya se marchó para llegar a sus aposentos, cayendo dormida en la cama, agotada por el día y la noche. _Quizás pueda dormir dos horas,_ había calculado ella, así que dejó de pensar y durmió plácidamente.

Escuchaba de lejos cómo voces agitadas y chillonas recorrían los rincones de su mente, y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, un camarero llegó a la cama de Arya y la despertó urgentemente.

—Lady Stark, debe de despertarse inmediatamente —aceleró su tono de voz el hombre—. Estamos más que justos de tiempo.

—Pero si aún es de noche —se quejó ella, viendo en la pequeña ventana la oscuridad acechando a su alcoba, derrotado por la luz de las velas—.

El hombre le puso una cara que a Arya no le gustó. —Su primo le contará los detalles, ahora debe vestirse y en contarse con sus hermanos de inmediato —el camarero le dejó la armadura para que se vistiera cuanto antes. _Para ser un camarero, no me ha vestido—_.

Rodeó su torso con las vendas como de costumbre y se puso la camisa, plana como una tabla de planchar. Se puso unos pequeños calzones y encima unos pantalones gruesos de cuero; se abrochó su jublón y se puso la coraza y una falda de acero que le protegía sus piernas. Se ató los cordones de las botas y se trenzó su pelo, ya bastante largo para ella y se lo metió dentro de la camisa. Salió corriendo para encontar a sus hermanos.

Encontró la sala donde hablaron sus familiares de su matrimonio y los encontró ahí mismo. Jon iba vestido como ella, pero Sansa seguía llevando un grueso vestido que escondía su figura y Bran estaba sentado solemnemente, con una gruesa capa de pieles encima de sus hombros. Cuando Arya llegó, estaban discutiendo acalordamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Arya estaba nerviosa; algo iba _muy mal_ —. ¿Por qué nos falta de tiempo si aún es de noche.

Se miraron todos entre ellos y Jon es quien habló. —No es de noche —empezó—. La oscuridad en el cielo nos dice que es de noche, pero el sol tendría que haber salido hace tres horas. La Gran Noche, es como se llamaba la última gran guerra entre los muertos y los vivos. Y creo que es esto lo que se referían.

—Los animales fueron los primeros en darse cuenta —contó Bran—. Los gallos cacarearon y Verano me despertó, indicándome que el día había comenzado. Nosotros no quisimos verlo, y ahora tenemos tres horas de retraso. Los espectros están casi en Invernalia. He visto cómo han hecho el Muro caer, y caeremos con él si no actuamos de inmediato.

—Tú irás en mi misma tropa —adelantó Jon—. Así que nos reunimos en treinta minutos en el patio principal, con los demás hombres, listos para salir del castillo —al casi salir de la habitación, Jon retrocedió y miró a Arya—. Recoge a Nieve y todas las pequeñas armas que puedas llevar, pero deben de ser de acero valyrio o vidriagón. Y si llevas pequeños explosivos de fuego, mejor. Si no encuentras nada, Nieve será suficiente.

—Os ayudaré como pueda —se despidió Bran—. Soy un verdevidente, una amenaza grande para los espectros. Espero que sea amenaza suficiente.

Arya suspiró y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. —Vas a ser como nuestro dios que nos mantendrá a salvo y seguros de esos monstruos —le atusó el pelo, recordando la cantidad de veces que ellos jugaban a las espadas y qué niños eran, tan inocentes y felices—. Si no llegamos a ver nunca más, yo-

—Nos volveremos a ver —aseguró Bran—. Los Antiguos Dioses me han enseñado cómo vamos a ganar.

En ese momento Sansa se acercó a su hermana para fundirse en un abrazo.

—No quiero que te pase nada —espetó su bella hermana—. Tras tantos años sin estar juntas, no me vuelvas a abandonar. Sé que no soy de gran ayuda comparado con Bran o contigo, pero le rezaré a los Dioses hasta que me sangren los dedos. Vamos a ganar, somos lobos de inverno, y vamos a resistir _este_ invierno—.

Arya no quería pensar en que no los volvería a ver jamás, así que sólo hundió más su cabeza en el espeso y bonito pelo caoba de Sansa.

—Venga, Arya, eres mucho más fuerte que esto —susurró a su oído—. Demuéstrale a esa panda de cretinos lo que una mujer puede realmente hacer en un campo de batalla, y no sólo me refiero a los muertos.

Arya, absuelta de su deber, se fue de la sala, recordando sus rostros para no olvidarlos jamás. _Son mis hermanos, y el legado Tully y Stark corren por sus venas._ Si llegaran a ganar, ellos harían salir adelante a la Casa Stark. _Sansa es muy inteligente y bastante diestra con la política, y Bran será un señor justo y bueno._ No tenía que preocuparse de ellos. _Sólo tengo que luchar por su futuro, aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello._

Entró a la sala de armas para encontrar que casi todas las armas que habían eran de acero valyrio y o vidriagón. _Mi primo ya no tiene por qué preocuparse de que tenga sólo que llevar a Nieve._ Casi todas las dagas y espadas eran donaciones de grandes y orgullosas Casas, siendo más útil la supervivencia en ese momento que el orgullo. Cogió un par de dagas, y cuchillas del tamaño que su mano de vidriagón, y lo escondió a lo largo de su cuerpo, memorizando dónde están para no pensar mucho cuando ataque a los muertos. Hasta ese momento creía estar sola en la pequeña habitación, hasta que un soldado entró, y Arya se giró para ver quién era, sonriendo.

—Deberíamos despedirnos así más a menudo —dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Gendry—.

Iba vestido igual que ella, aunque parecía más guerrero y aterrador. _Pero también muy apuesto._ Rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

—Deberíamos parar —intentó decir él, aunque sin mucho éxito—. Alguien nos podría ver.

—Hay una gran posibilidad de que uno de los tres muramos entonces —especuló ella—. Y después de todo no me importa.

Lo empujó ligeramente con deseo y él, tomándoselo personal, la empotró contra la pared, y Arya sacó su hombría, meneándola hasta sentir su dureza. Arya se bajó los calzones mientras él sus pantalones. Arya rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del herrero y entró en ella de nuevo, sin importar que le dolía de forma tan repentina. _Encuentro más el placer que el dolor._ Los dos daban pequeños vuelcos contra la pared mientras que no podían dejar de besarse, encendidos por el peligro de que los podrían ver, hasta que Gendry resopló bastante fuerte, indicando que ha explotado dentro de ella. Poco después, ella llegó también, agarrando con fuerza la espalda de él, excitándolo aún más, y explotó de nuevo, dentro de ella una segunda vez. Escucharon pasos acercarse a la sala y rápidos como serpientes, se pusieron los pantalones y el soldado pasó de largo, aunque ellos ya estaban vestidos.

—Te amo, y quiero que sigas viviendo para que te siga amando —espetó Arya, recolocándose la falda de acero—.

—No mueras —cogió su rostro con sus enormes manos—. Te amo y te seguiré amando aunque tenga que morir por ello. Recuerda, eres mi luz entre la oscuridad, y debes iluminarme el camino.

Se besaron apasionadamente por última vez, disfrutando del olor del amor quedarse en el ambiente de la sala y salieron, cada uno en una dirección distinta.

Arya bajó al patio, para encontrarse cerca de mil hombres, preparados para la guerra de su vida. Encontró a Jon entre la multitud, el primero de la fila de combate, y éste al verla, corrió a fundirse en un abrazo con su prima, como la primera que se encontraron en ese mismo patio después de cinco años sin verse.

—Te estaré vigilando —susurró su antiguo hermano—. No me importa qué buena seas matando, sigues siendo en el fondo mi hermana pequeña y prometí protegerte desde que eras apenas una infante. Te quiero, y quiero que sobrevivas esta guerra. Quiero que tengas un futuro, y mueras de vieja, rodeada de tus hijos y nietos —Jon le miró con fuerza a sus ojos grises, siendo como un espejo de color—. Lucharé por tu futuro, Arya, aunque tenga que morir por ello.

—No vas a morir —aventuró ella—. Vamos a sobrevivir los dos y Sansa y Bran, y saldremos adelante y estaremos juntos para el resto de nuestros días. Yo lucharé por _nuestro_ futuro. Yo también te quiero, hermano mayor.

Jon le besó en la frente y la dispuso a sentarse en el caballo que estaba justamente a mano izquiera del caballo de Jon.

Arya miró el castillo por última vez; había crecido casi toda su vida ahí, creyéndose la más fuerte del mundo, estando protegida por los impenetrables muros de Invernalia. Había jugado con sus hermanos, peleado con su hermana, queriendo sus padres cada vez más y disfrutando de estar con Jon. _Invernalia me hizo una niña y moriré por ella como una mujer._ Miró a los hombres, confusos con una mezcla de miedo y valentía en sus ojos, la esencia de un hombre corajudo; todos ellos se enfrentarían a algo peor que hombres, pero sólo unos pocos saldrían vivos. _Saben que van a una matanza segura, pero no lo hacen por ello, lo hacen por sus personas más queridas._ Y esa era la esencia del ser humano; el amor y odio que sienten por las personas.

Arya se fijó en la herrería y vio a Gendry hablando con unos cuantos soldados mientras les iba dando espadas a cada uno. _No podría quererle más,_ decidió. Parecía un príncipe de nuevo, pero esta vez un príncipe luchador y guerrero, hasta había una furia azul en sus ojos que podían congelar a todo quien quisiera. _Pero en el fondo no es más que un dulce y testarudo chico._ Sonrió tristemente al pensar que sería la última vez que lo vería. _No, no debes de pensar en eso._ El miedo hiere más que las espadas, y ella debía de ser valiente. Valiente por ella, por Jon, Sansa, Bran, por sus padres, Rickon, Robb, por Pastel Caliente y hasta los Hombre sin Rostro; pero sobretodo para Gendry. Miró por última vez su espesa caballera negra y esos ojos azules que tanto la enamoraban, y pensó en lo felices que serían cuando la guerra acabe.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Con este capítulo ya he terminado la historia excepto por un prólogo que publicaré. Muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo. En el epílogo publicaré el evento más atroz y sanguinario que hace que Poniente tiemble cuando sucede: una boda!**

 **Me he sentido muy inspirada con la letra de la canción de Bastille _'Skulls'_ respecto a su relación. Por favor, dejad un review ya que es muy importante para mí vuestra opinión ;)**


	15. Ned (Epílogo)

Sansa andaba nerviosa por los enormes pasillos del castillo. Había nobles por todas las partes del castillo, de todas las Casas inimaginables, y era un suplicio para ella. _Veo a los lords y a las ladies y en vez de ver sus caras, veo sus estandartes cosido encima de sus cuellos._ Sansa organizaba la ceremonia, y sólo quedaba una hora para que se celebrase. _Voy a estar más nerviosa que la misma novia._

Intentó encontrar a su hermano Bran desesperadamente entre la multitud de nobles. Fossoway, Umber, Florent, Selmy, Blackwood junto a los Bracken; todos estaban ahí. Por supuesto había un sitio guardado para las familias más importantes, como los Tyrell, los Martell, y su tío Edmure, Señor de Aguasdulces con su esposa Roslin Tully y su bebé. Tanto Lord Willas como Garlan asisitieron a la ceremonia, cada uno con sus respectivas esposas. Aún se recuperaban del fallecimiento de su abuela Olenna, y también de la tragedia de haber perdido a sus hermanos menores por la ira de Cersei. _Aún puedo recordar a Margaery, tan amable como bella; habría sido muy querida por todos._ Y Loras, tan apuesto como galán. Sansa se entristeció, recordarl os de nuevo, cuando intentaban mejorar la estancia de ella en Desembarco del Rey, aunque sólo fuera en parte por su nombre. _No me importa, los demás también sabía de qué Casa pertenecía y aún así me torturaron._ Era extraño no mencionar de nuevo las Casas Lannister, Baratheon y Arryn; pero eso era las condiciones de empezar de cero, y también era extraño aceptar la Casa Targaryen como la dinastía de Poniente. _Ellos llevaban casi trescientos años gobernando los Siete Reinos, pero cuando nací, el Rey Robert gobernaba el reino y crecido bajo su mandato._

Se dirigió a la parte donde los Stark se iban a situar, la primera Casa en la fila. Ahí encontró a su hermano pequeño, sentado en una silla con ruedas, donde Lady Meera Reed lo acompañaba, vigilándolo. Desde que regresó de Invernalia, ambos eran inseperables. No había mejor protectora para Bran que Lady Reed, y Bran estaba loco por ella. El joven Señor de Invernalia tenía apenas trece años, pero había acordado casarse con la joven de veinte años en cuanto él cumpliera los dieciséis. Lord Brandon Stark llevaba una túnica grisácea con un broche del lobo, perteneciente a su padre, mientras que Lady Meera llevaba un vestido ajustado de color verse con brocado blanco, dónde resaltaba su delgadez. _Es bonita,_ pensó ella, _y si fuera normalmente con vestido y peinada como hoy, lo sería aún más._ La joven lacustre le recordaba en ese aspecto a su hermana; nunca se ponía vestido y siempre iba armada con su lanza de tres filos, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento, siendo habilidosa a la vez que grácil. _Es perfecta para Bran._

—Sansa —saludó alegremente Bran—. ¿Qué tal la boda?

—Es peor de lo que pensaba —tenía que arreglar los asientos de los nobles según correspondía sus relaciones con otras Casas y era prácticamente un rompecabezas. _Menos mal que Lord Baelish me enseñó a jugar el juego de tronos_ —. No he podido comer o dormir apenas, pero creo que veo futuro a esto.

—Luce guapísima, Lady Sansa —comentó amigablemente Meera Reed, sonriendo de forma sincera. Le gustaba bastante a Sansa, pareciendo una versión más gentil y educada de su hermana Sansa—. ¿Se hizo vos ese vestido?

—Sí —tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse un poco—. Me gusta coser, la verdad.

Llevaba un vestido de color cielo con nieve cosido a lo largo del vestido, creando la forma del viento invernal, acabando la falda en pequeñas perlas, imitando la nieve caer en la tierra. Su pelo se recogía en dos trenzas con un lazo plateado. _Jamás me he vuelto a poner broches ni redes en el pelo, no desde la boda de Joffrey._

—Yo jamás habría sido capaz de haber cosido semejante pieza de vestir —se sinceró la joven doncella—. Mi lanza es lo que más se acerca a una aguja para vos, supongo —Sansa sonrió y asintió, alagada por la semejante lacustre—.

—Nos venía bien una ceremonia —comentó el niño Lord—. Para olvidarnos de la guerra y la tragedia. Necesitábamos un poco de felicidad, ya que nos lo merecemos, ¿no es así, Meera?

—La verdad es que sí, Bran —era de las pocas personas que llamaba a su hermano por su nombre de pila, ya que era cabeza una Casa antigua, pero eso no pareció importarle a ella—. Perder a nuestros familiares es lo más duro que nos afrontaremos jamás, pero una fiesta puede hacernos olvidar un poco del luto—.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Había oído que Lady Meera tuvo un hermano de la misma edad de Sansa, y lo cuidaba con la misma consideración que Bran, pero falleció en el viaje de vuelta al Norte, sólo quedando vivos Bran, Verano y ella. Y no podía sentirse más identificada con ella; antes de llegar a Invernalia, había escuchado que encontraron a su hermano en Skagos, pero estaba muerto. _Un niño de no más de seis años, pero murió igualmente._ 'Todos los hombres deben morir', repetía su hermana Arya numerosas veces. _Pero él no era un hombre sino un niño, como el hermano de Lady Meera_.

—¿Y cómo están los novios? —Bran cogió la mano de su prometida y la agarró fuerte, pareciendo Lady Reed una madre más que su futura esposa—.

—No lo sé, pero voy a ver a la novia ahora mismo —suspiró ella—. Seguro que está nerviosísisma, aunque podría hacer una competición con ella.

—Bueno, pues no quiero malgastar tu tiempo —aventuró su único hermano—. Nosotros ya nos quedaremos aquí, ya que veo que los demás están empezando a sentarse.

Sansa le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se recorrió el pasillo central que habían creado en el medio del bosque. Fue complicado encontrar un bosque de arcianos tan al sur de Poniente, pero al parecer unos sobrevivientes se quedaron en la zona y se creó un bosque precioso, ideal para la boda. Pero para estar en el bosque, tenía que salir a la puerta trasera del castillo para andar un par de millas hasta final encontrar un gran arciano con lágrimas de sangre brotando de sus tallados ojos. Entró de nuevo al pasillo, dirigiéndose a los aposentos de la novia. _Espero que no esté haciendo ninguna locura._

* * *

Cuando abrió la gran y fina puerta de ébano pintado de blanco, encontró a dos damas agarrando con fuerza las cuerdas que sostenían el corsé de la novia, mientras ésta hacía respiraciones profundas para caber en ella de la forma más delgada posible. Cuando le ataron con fuerza el corsé, la joven soltó un bufido propio de un caballo.

—Ya me encargo yo —se dirigió a las doncellas que la ayudaban—. Podéis marchaos y vestíos para la ceremonia; no será dentro de mucho.

Cuando las doncellas cerraron la puerta para asegurar máxima privacidad, la novia se giró para ver a Sansa, con cara de sufrimiento inagotable

—Creo que me arrepiento de hacer esto —miró su hermana por la ventana—. Soy la hija menor de mi padre, no soy tan importante. Podría huir ahora mismo, y me daría tiempo a coger un barco para irme a Essos. Seguro que eso es mejor para mí —parecía decidida—. Sí, eso es lo que haré.

Con el corsé apretado como si fuera una segunda piel y una falda por debajo de ella, tan largo que rodea el suelo, Arya intenta subir el balcón de la ventana e incapaz de hacerlo por las cadenas de su libertad convertidos en ropa que le limitaba bastante su articulación. Sansa corrió hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros, sabiendo que era capaz de intentar saltar de nuevo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —la calmó, acariciando su pelo—. Además, no querrías dejar plantado al novio.

El rostro de Arya cambió por completo. Sansa siguió hablándola para calmarla, como una madre le canta una canción a su hijo para dormirle.

—No me lo podía creer cuando lo vi yo misma; era la viva imagen del rey Robert. Alto y ancho de hombros, pelo negro y ojos profundamente azules. Era sorprendente encontarlo tras la extinción de la Casa Baratheon, y a pesar de ser un bastardo a nadie le importó, ya que era mucho más Baratheon que bastardo —miró a su hermana con el rabillo del ojo—. Parece buen muchacho.

—Ya… —parecía su hermana confusa—. Pero, ¿por qué todo el maldito Reino tiene que asistir a la boda? Me gustaría que hubiera sido más personal.

—Mi boda fue mucho peor que la tuya —aún recordaba la mirada de Tyrion, emborrachado, mirando su cuerpo desnudo, y a Sansa le dió escalofríos—. Arya, hace apenas tres meses que ganamos la guerra, pero el Reino se rasgado y sangrado en pedazos, y las alianzas son el mejor hilo para coserla de nuevo —eso fue algo que Petyr Baelish también le enseñó—. Necesitamos ayudas para reparar Invernalia y la Casa Baratheon necesita urgentemente más miembros. Todo el mundo no sólo ha asistido para crear más alianzas políticas, la gente quiere olvidarse de este amargo capítulo de la historia de Poniente, Arya. Quieren reírse y quieren bailar y beber, quieren volver a saber qué es la felicidad —le cogió la mano de su hermana, más pequeña que la suya—. Además, ha florecido la primavera y no hay mejor momento que celebrarlo ahora.

—Quiero entenderlo, pero es que odio todo esto —su hermana espetó—. Odio la boda, las Casas, el estúpido vestido y hasta las doncellas que me han ayudado a ponérmelo. Yo no estoy hecha para esto, no soy como tú —Sansa podía entender a qué se refería; su hermana llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser Arya Stark, y le resultaba extraño volver a las excentridades de la Corte. Ella ya se acostumbró a sus pantalones y a sus armas, lo cual le recordó algo—.

—No llevarás ningún arma encima, ¿verdad? —como descubrieran que la novia llevase consigo a la boda aunque sea un cuchillo minúsculo, las cosas saldrían bastante mal—.

—¿Cómo, si con este corsé apenas puedo respirar? Estoy rídicula con esto

—No exageres, estás preciosa —Sansa cogió un mechón de su pelo castaño y lo volvió a poner en su sitio, como si ella fuera su madre. _Ojalá Madre estuviera aquí,_ pensó tristemente. _Ella hubiera tranquilizado a Arya._ Pero su madre está muerta, y sólo se tienen la una a la otra, así que Sansa debía cuidar más a su hermana pequeña—.

—¿Me dices que estás preciosa cuando parece que tú eres la dulce novia? Tú sí que estás preciosa, pero siempre fuiste así —Arya solo pudo soltar otro bufido—. Seguro que soy la novia más joven de Poniente.  
—Ten cuidado con tus palabras; yo me casé con Tyrion con trece años y la Reina Daenerys se casó con el Khal dothraki con la misma edad.

Aunque no podía negarle que parecía mucho más joven que Sansa cuando tenía su edad. Incluso la Reina parecía mucho mayor que sus diecinueve años; era regia y formal, ahora más ocupada que nunca reconstruyendo su reino que tanto le había costado conseguir. Sansa la admiraba muchísimo por su determinación, pareciendo delicada y bella pero firme y verdadera. Rumores corrían sobre que la reina no se casaría nunca, ya que no quería que ningún hombre pueda dominar encima de ella. _Yo también siento lo mismo._ Al final no se casó con Harrold y decidió que si se casaría, sería por amor, y no por deber, como había hecho en el pasado. _Eso si logro enamorarme._ Tras la suerte que Sansa tuvo con los hombres a lo largo de su vida, no se sentía cómoda cerca de ellos en esas circustancias.

Ayudó a su hermana a ponerse el vestido, siendo muchísimo más hermoso que el que llevaba Sansa. Las mangas eran largas y caídas, pareciendo campanas alrededor de sus manos y llevaba un escote delicado y poco pronunciado, muy estrecho por la cintura y una falda de vuelo largo que se movía tan elegante como el batir de las alas de un pájaro. Era de color blanco brillante, y detalles de perlas, diamantes y encaje recorrían por todo el vestido. Arya se miró en el espejo y exclamó en medio del silencio. _Sí que es realmente bella._ Su pelo caía por la espalda a la vez que la parte de arriba estaba recogido con rosas azules de invierno, típicas en Invernalia. Sus enormes ojos grises brillaban como piedras gracias al color del vestido y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas en comparación con su palidez, resaltada por el blanco de la tela. _Si Padre y Madre estuvieran aquí, llorarían sin dudarlo._ Era la novia más hermosa que Sansa había visto en su vida, algo digno por lo que cantar en las canciones. _Seguro que crearán canciones sobre esta alianza._ No parecía la valiente y fiera chica que realmente era.

Arya daba vueltas y vueltas sólo para ver cómo el vestido giraba con ella, pareciendo una flor florecer en medio del invierno. Durante uno de los movimientos, podía ver cómo el vestido hacía su mejor trabajo escondiendo el pequeño bulto que Arya asomaba por su vientre, casi invisible ante el grosor de la tela. Sansa sonrió. _Van a ser muy felices.  
—_  
Arya esperaba ansiosa tras la sombra de un enorme árbol que la escondía de la ceremonia. _El miedo hiere más que las espadas._ Respiró hondo y esperó a que su tío, Lord Edmure, la acompañase al altar. Era el familiar varón más cercano que tenía después de Bran, pero él no podía caminar, y el Señor de Aguasdulces apareció ante ella, con una túnica de color azul marino, resaltando el azul de sus ojos. _Es como Bran pero más mayor._ No conocía apenas a su tío, así que él se dignó a ofrecer su brazo y en silencio, avanzaron hacia el altar. Podía ver cómo todos los invitados, lords y ladies, se quedaban boquiabiertos por la presencia de ella. 'La fantasma de Lyanna', luego Arya supo que así es como la llamaban cuando ella estaba en Invernalia. Era porque supuestamente era clavada a su bella tía, pero ella sabía que nunca fue guapa y probablemente nunca lo será. _Además, ¿cómo pueden compararme con mi tía si los que me comparaban con ella ni siquiera habían nacido cuando ella murió?_

* * *

No muy lejos de ella, el novio estaba de espaldas. _Es tan alto y fornido._ Nadie aún se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre, ya que por su bastardía era difícil aceptarlo como Señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Iba vestido en una túnica dorada y calzones negros, colores de su Casa. Vió alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se habían molestado en colgar estandartes del lobo y del venado bailando juntos en las ramas de los árboles. _Dos veces las familias Stark y Baratheon se comprometieron en alianza y ambas veces se rompieron._ Quizás ella podría librarse de la boda también. _Sólo quiero huir de Poniente, y empezar mi vida de nuevo._ Pero cada vez que miraba al muchacho de pelo negro, su idea empezaba a derretirse en su cabeza. Aún seguía enamorada de ese estúpido, y tenía que hacer su deber. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el chico finalmente se giró para ver a la novia, y el corazón de Arya se aceleró hacia un ritmo incalculable. _Gendry._

Edric Baratheon quedó patidifuso al ver su novia tan adornada y bien vestida, como un pato asado antes de ser comido. _Es igual que Gendry._

Todos los recuerdos de Arya vinieron de una vez, y casi le salen lágrimas de sus ojos tras vivir ese infierno otra vez. Casi.

La guerra fue horrible y dura, ya que Arya jamás había luchado tan abiertamente. Los espectros eran temibles y realmente rápidos para estar muertos y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, vio de reojo como un espectro levantó su espada para acabar con su vida mientras mataba a otros dos con Nieve. Arya habría muerto en ese entonces si no fuera porque alguien se interpuso entre el monstruo y ella. _Maldito bastardo._ Ella aún recordaba cómo su cabeza se abría como un huevo ante la fuerza y magia de la espada de hielo del humanoide, cómo la sangre brotaba en su cabeza mientras su mirada se perdía en el rostro de Arya. Y así fue como Jon Nieve murió, por el amor de su hermana. Arya se quedó mirando boquiabierta y víctima del pánico, ya que ni la Casa de Blanco y Negro le habría entrenado para resistir eso. _Me desordenaba el pelo y me llamaba 'hermana pequeña'._ Era su hermano favorito con diferencia; era su cura ante el vacío que ella sentía en su corazón, y lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que él también le correspondía, muriendo por ella. Arya quería dejar de pelear y dejar que la espada de hielo atravesase su pecho para morir como él, pero no podía. _Él no ha muerto para salvarme y lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es morir._ Con todas sus fuerzas, clavó Nieve en la cabeza del espectro, rompiéndolo en pedazos y se dió cuenta que era el último espectro en un mar de otros, y al matarlo se rompió el hechizo que los atraía con él; en ese mismo instante miles de cuerpos antes conquistados por la muerte, caían al suelo sin vida, y el sol empezó a salir. _Hemos ganado la guerra, pero yo he perdido._

Cuando volvió a Invernalia tras cuatro horas de incansable lucha y viaje, recontó los muertos que antes de la guerra estaban vivos y la pérdida era enorme; un tercio de la población de Poniente había perdido la vida cerca del castillo de Invernalia. Y lo peor estaba por venir; encontró entre los millares de muertos un chico largo y grande de pelo negro, con una herida del tamaño de su cabeza en medio de su pecho. Lo llevaron a una sala con una mesa alargada y dejaron ahí su cuerpo, lejos de pudrirse con el frío que hacía. Arya era incapaz de llorar, pero el vacío enorme en su interior le hizo apenas respirar. Cuando sus dedos acarició su cuadrada mandíbula y peinó esa mata de pelo espesa de color negra, y finalmente se inclinó para besarle en sus fríos labios, por última vez.

El día en que quemaron todos los cuerpos, hicieron ceremonias de todas las religiones, pero no importaba al final, ya que la muerte es inevitable en toda vida. 'La muerte es el único punto en común con todas las creencias religiosas', le enseñaron en la Casa de Blanco y Negro'. Puso los cuerpos de Jon y Gendry cerca de donde estaba ella, y vió con un enorme vacío cómo sus cuerpos se quemaban con el abrasador fuego, desapareciendo del mundo los dos hombres que Arya había amado más en su vida. La Mujer Roja que resucitó a su hermano, se acercó a ella. No pudo resucitar a su hermano una segunda vez, ella aseguraba, ya que su deber en el mundo se había terminado. 'Tenía que salvarnos de la Oscuridad Eterna, y así lo hizo', proclamó ella. 'Ahora es el Rey en los cielos y en el fuego, ya que por él murió tan valientemente para ser recordado eternamente en las llamas de todos los fuegos creados, y así su espíritu no morirá jamás'. Arya decidió odiarla a partir de ahí.

—Es una pena que el bastardo no pudiera descubrir su real parentesco —dijo frívolamente Melisandre—.

—Jon sabía quiénes eran sus padres de verdad —acusó Arya a la defensiva. Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen, así formando la 'canción de hielo y fuego' que el Dios Rojo tanto profetizaba—.

—No me refería a tu primo, querida —había algo que no le gustaba nada de ella a pesar de haber resucitado a su hermano. _Su piedra colgada en su cuello brilla más que cien velas_ —. Me refería al otro bastardo.

—¿Gendry? —preguntó furiosa—. Su madre era una tabernera y su padre un borracho, eso es lo que me dijo —¿o era también una mentira, para esconder que él también era protagonista de otra profecía—.

—Su madre era una tabernera, pero su padre fue el Rey Robert Baratheon, primero de su nombre —al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Arya, la sacerdotisa parecía satisfecha—. ¿No te diste cuenta? Era la imagen andante del antiguo rey. Su apariencia lo delataba desde millas desde distancia y su habilidad con el martillo… Debías de estar muy enamorada para no darte cuenta.

Arya no daba crédito a lo que oía. Gendry era el hijo bastardo del Rey Robert. _Por eso Cersei Lannister lo buscaba, quería acabar con cualquier pretendiente al trono que no fuera Joffrey._ Su dolor se agudizó más al pensar que murió sin saber quién era su verdadero padre, de la gran estirpe que procedía. _Se burlaba tanto de la nobleza sin saber que él mismo tenía sangre de rey._ No podía hacer nada más que reír nerviosamente, y cayó al suelo, harta de sufrir las muertes de ellos. _Los entierros no son para los muertos sino para los vivos._ Sus manos se hundieron en la nieve y tuvieron que cogerla en brazos ya que se negaba a levantarse desde entonces; la ceremonia había acabado hace horas y ella seguía clavada en el suelo. No se dió cuenta de lo moradas que estaban sus manos, incluso las puntas de sus dedos eran negras. El maestre temía que ella se quedase sin manos debido al estado avanzado de congelación. _Adelante,_ pensó ella, _partidme en más trozos si podéis._

Su desorden emocional aumentó cuando se dio cuenta, a los dos meses después de la guerra, que ya no sangraba. Últimamente se mareaba fácilmente e incluso se desmayó cuando estaba con su hermana, pero ella creía que era debido a su falta de sueño y apenas comía nada en todo el día. _Tengo que arreglar esto como sea,_ pensó en ese momento, y llamó a Sansa.

—Hay que deshacerse de él cuanto antes —apresuró su hermana mayor—. Quizás el té de luna aún sea-

—No quiero matarlo, Sansa —se llevó a las manos al vientre, intentando sentirlo, sin éxito—. Es lo único que me queda de él, y lo traeré al mundo si tengo que hacerlo.

—Pero nacerá como un bastardo también, y eso no viene nada bien ahora mismo, sobretodo _ahora_ mismo. ¿Cómo puedo buscarte ahora un matrimonio en condiciones?

—¡Al cuerno con los matrimonios! —gritó furiosa Arya—. Voy a tenerlo, lo quieras o no.

Pero le aterraba traer un hijo al mundo. Aún no sabía cómo controlar sus sentimientos, ¿cómo aprendería a manejar un bebé? Además, Sansa tenía razón. _Es un bastardo, y eso le traería nada más que desgracias._ Si tenía el apellido Nieve en su nombre, sería inapto en la nobleza y repudiado por ello. Conocía como creció Jon y cómo se sentía siempre respecto a ello, y hasta Gendry era maltratado por bastardo aunque nadie estaba seguro de quién. _Gendry no hubiera querido que trayese un bastardo al mundo._ Él mismo lo dijo la noche que hicieron el amor. _Sabía lo que era ser bastardo y no quería que su hijo corriese la misma suerte._ Pero Sansa, tan hábil y dispuesta a ayudar a su hermana, encontró la solución.

—Otro candidato posible para ti es-

—¿Qué parte de 'no quiero casarme' no entiendes, Sansa? —Arya estaba mareada con las propuestas de su hermana.

—Déjame terminar —la silenció con su regia mirada, siendo exacta que su señora madre cuando la regañaba. _Por todos los Infiernos, son exactas—._ Edric Baratheon, antes llamado Edric Tormenta. Era otro hijo del rey Robert fuera del matrimonio de Cersei y su madre es una Florent, así que tiene raíces nobles por ambas partes. Ha crecido un castillo y ha sido criado como otro hijo de un Lord; no habría diferencia si llevase otro apellido que no fuera bastardo de otro hijo legítimo. Tras la muerte de su tío Stannis y su hija Shireen, no quedaron otros miembros de la Casa excepto él y siendo prácticamente noble, la Reina Daenerys lo legitimó meses antes de que la guerra empezase —Sansa miró al vientre de su hermana—. Es dos años mayor que tú, y por lo que he oído, también se parece a Robert, con el tamaño, el pelo, ojos y apariencia en general. También he oído que es buen muchacho, ya que el nombre y el físico no lo es todo, algo que descubrí cuando nuestro padre me comprometió con Joffrey —acercó su mano para estrechala con la suya—. Estamos casi seguras de que tu hijo nacerá con la apariencia de su padre. 'La semilla es fuerte', decía Lord Jon Arryn sobre la familia Baratheon —Sansa pareció por un momento asustada cuando mencionó esa frase—. Si te casases con él, nadie sospecharía que el hijo no es suyo. Y él podría comprenderlo, ya que él mismo fue un bastardo y si aún así no estás muy decidida, puedes no contárselo, ya que quizás creerá también que es suyo.

Arya suspiró y bajó la mirada. 'No hay otra forma de arreglar esto, aparte de matarlo', fue lo último que Sansa dijo sobre el asunto. Al día siguiente se envió una carta a Bastión de Tormentas ofreciendo la mano de Lady Arya Stark al nuevo Señor de la Casa Baratheon, y cuando supieron de la confirmación de la alianza, partieron lo antes posible hacia Bastión de Tormentas.

La ceremonia fue lenta para ella y el festín más aún; no había dirigido palabra a su nuevo marido aún, resultándole doloroso hasta mirar su rostro, tan parecido al de Gendry. _Es como si su fantasma se estuviera riendo de mí._ No hubo momento de encamamiento porque el propio Edric no lo permitió, haciendo que Arya lo despreciase aún más. _Intenta hacerse el caballero el muy bastardo._

Cuando ambos, en silencio, se dirigieron en los aposentos más grandes del castillo, donde el Señor del castillo dormía y donde había sido concebido el mismo Edric, Arya no podía sentir más que desprecio hacia él por parecerse a Gendry y a ella misma por permitir esto. _Si hubiera huído lejos a Essos en cuando hubiera podido…_

* * *

Edric cerró la puerta de la habitación y por primera vez, estuvieron los dos solos. Se acercó el joven a ella y cogió el rostro con sus manos, como Gendry había hecho antes numerosas veces para tranquilzarla. Le asqueaba que Edric hiciera lo mismo, y quiso apartarse de él, pero él se adelantó a besarla fugazmente en sus labios. Ella se quedó como una quieta como una estatua y dejó que él se aprovechara de ella, cosa que no hizo. Lord Baratheon se dio cuenta de la poca pasión que había entre los dos y se sentó cansado en la cama.

—¿No te gusto? —preguntó inocentemente él, preguntándose interiormente qué había hecho mal—.

¿Que si no le gustaba? Arya se retorcía en su interior con furia. _Es todo lo contrario, maldito imbécil._ Tenía su mismo pelo y era del mismo tamaño que él; hasta su mandíbula cuadrada y afeitada le imitaba a su hermano mayor, y Arya se sintió traicionada de sí misma cuando sentía entre sus piernas un cosquillo tan doloroso como placentero, recordando la noche que pasaron juntos, y sus pezones se endurecieron.

—No es eso, Lord Edric —murmuraba Arya entre dientes—. No es eso, para nada.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué te asqueo tanto? — _no sabía que se notaba tanto._ Y entonces su alma se cayó a los pies cuando empezó el joven Baratheon a pensar con _esa_ mirada, la mirada que le hacía ver como si sufriera a la vez que pensaba—.

 _Al cuerno con todo._ Una lágrima empezó a brotar de su ojo, y salió tímido, y tras caer por sus mejillas, sus hermanos lo siguieron. Una lágrima tras otra iba recorriendo en su rostro hasta caer el suelo. Arya no lo evitó, pero quería parar, hasta que su propio entrenamiento, que tanto le costó conquistar, se rindió ante el dolor enorme en su corazón y gimoteó y lloró hasta gritar. Cada lágrima era su padre, su madre, sus hermanos Rickon y Robb, la parálisis de Bran, el trauma de Sansa, Jory Cassel, Syrio Forel, Mycah, el Perro, Dama, Viento Gris, Invernalia, todos los pueblerinos que murieron durante la guerra, los que murieron en la Boda Roja, y gritó por Jon Nieve y por Gendry. Dejó salir todas sus emociones, escondidas en lo más profundo de su alma. Edric no sabía qué hacer, y cuando ella se calmó un poco aunque seguía gimoteando, él se puso de pie y le llevó a la cama, para acomodarla con una de las pieles que encontró y desapareció para luego traer un jarra de agua. Arya le miró con ojos rojos y sintiendo sus mejillas arder, se acogió al pecho de Edric, y lloró hasta asegurarse de que no volviera brotar una gota de su alma jamás.

Cuando por fin se calmó por completo, Edric desapareció de nuevo para irse a dormir, a otra cama.

—Espera —le susurró ella, sorprendida de que él pudiera escucharla—. Tengo algo que decirle.

Edric se sentó cerca de ella y mirándola como si fuera lo único que había en el mundo, escuchó atentamente todo lo que había pasado en el último año. Cuando su gargante se secó, dejó que Edric dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

—Entendería perfectamente si quieres anular el matrimonio —carraspeó ella, bebiendo más agua—.

Edric parecía confuso e incluso decepcionado, pero ya había decido desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

—No lo haré —acercó su mano para intentar coger la suya, dejándola abierta. Arya la cogió y apretó fuerte—. Hemos sufrido una guerra y tú has sufrido demasiadas pérdidas. Me alegro escuchar de que he tenido un hermano y ahora podré tener una familia de nuevo, ya que creía que iba a estar solo para siempre. No eres culpable de nada más que de amar, y sería injusto por mi parte abandonarte tras haber prometido que te cuidaría hasta el día que muera —miró a sus ojos asustado y decidido a la vez—. Me he enamorado de ti por tu vestido y tu belleza, pero admiro tu valor —se puso de pie otra vez, dispuesto a desvestirse para irse a dormir—. No compartiremos lecho hasta que tú decidas; no quiero convertirme en mi padre, un mujeriego que utilizaba más a las mujeres que escucharlas, y quiero respertarte como mi padre nunca hizo con ninguna mujer. Y cuando estés dispuesta a amarme si llega la ocasión, empezaremos poco a poco.

 _Es igual de considerado que su hermano,_ pensó tristemente ella y decidió que le gustaba al final el muchacho. Arya insistió en que podían dormir juntos aunque no hicieran y así fue.

Seis meses después, Arya gritaba lo suficientemente alto como para que Essos pudiera escucharla. Tuvieron que reparar el cabecero de la cama ya que Arya destrozó con sus propias manos la madera. No había sufrido más en toda su vida, y en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo dulce que era la muerte en comparación con el infierno que estaba pasando. Tras catorce horas de pura agonía, la nodriza se acercó a darle a la nueva madre las noticias sobre su hijo.  
—Los Dioses la han bendecido, Lady Arya —aventuró la mujer, no más mayor de cuarenta años—. Han nacido mellizos de su vientre, un niño y una niña, saludables y fuertes.

Arya se derrumbó en la cama en ese momento y cayó dormida un día entero. Cuando despertó de nuevo en la alcoba gigante donde finalmente se había acostumbrado, vio a Edric sostener dos bebés idénticos y cuando la vio despierta, se acercó a ella con sus hijos. Arya le tendió uno, el niño y se enamoró al instante de esa criatura tan bella y pequeña. _Es grande, a decir verdad, y tiene el pelo de su padre._ Ambos tenían el pelo de su padre.

—Somos padres suertudos de unos niños grandes y fuertes —sonrió Edric—.

Arya miró con cariño al niño y apartó el pelo negro de su frente. _Sí, somos bastante suertudos._

Arya observaba cómo dos niños luchaban con espadas de madera, siendo el niño muy fuerte pero la niña más rápida. _Ambos cogen la espada con la izquierda,_ pensó felizmente ella. Sus hijos habían crecido altos y apuestos, con apenas seis años de edad en su cuerpos. Ojos azules tan claros que a veces parecían grisáceos conquistaban cada vez más a Arya, y parecían crecer más fuertes e inteligentes. La niña, como ella, había nacido luchando y la espada era más natural para ella que una muñeca. Eso no era problema para el niño, ya que así tenía compañera de combate. Ambos, por petición de Arya, eran educados en las misma habilidades y Arya misma les enseñaban como ser ágiles danzarines del agua.

—Veloz como una serpiente —la niña gritaba alegremente—.

—Fuerte como un oso —el niño le respindió—.

 _Son como su padre._ El pelo de ambos estaba suelto y largo ya que se aseguraban de que nadie se lo cortase excepto su madre. Arya no podía acordarse a su madre cada vez que miraba a sus hijos, cada vez que los daba de comer, los regañaba y los dormía, abrazándolos para asegurarse de que eran reales. _¿Así se sentía mi madre con mis hermanos y conmigo?_ Estaba totalmente enamorada de los niños; cada vez la sorprendían más y eran más valientes y fieros que ella. _Ellos son mi luz entre la oscuridad._

—Como sigan así, no voy a poder distinguir uno del otro —musitó Edric, que estaba sentado junto a ella en medio del gran jardín que el castillo de Bastión de Tormentas abastecía. Habían despedido a los criados en ese momento para poder disfrutar todos juntos en familia. Tanto para Arya como para Edric era importante la familia, ya que ella añoraba su familia numerosa y él añoraba la familia que nunca tuvo. _Y estos niños son nuestro consuelo ante el dolor._

* * *

Eddard y Lyanna, los había decidido llamar Arya. Su padre aún estaba presente en ella y tenía que conmemorar a su tía de alguna forma. _Además, son nombres tan fuertes como mis hijos._ A Edric le pareció buena idea, hasta los apodó Ned y Lya. _Lya y Ned._ Los niños adoraban a su padre, abalanzándose sobre él cada vez que lo veían, y él nunca se cansaba de jugar con ellos, siendo un niño él mismo. _Él ama a los niños incluso más que a mí._ En ningún momento los trató diferente por Gendry, y fueron aceptados por la nobleza como pequeñas ramas del gran árbol Baratheon. El Reino entero celebró cuando descubrieron el nacimiento de no un hijo, sino dos, asegurando la línea de sucesión de otra Casa en vez de su extinción. Aunque Arya decidió educarles fuera de las estrictas normas de la Corte Ponienti, criando a Lyanna junto con espadas y Ned aprendió a coser, aunque en secreto, enseñándole la nodriza que ayudaba a Arya a cuidarles. _Ned es la viva imagen de Gendry._ Parecía una versión en miniatura de cuando conoció al muchacho por primera vez, y cada día que pasa, cada vez se parecía más, con su constitución robusta y ojos de azul profundo. Lyanna, en cambio, le recordaba a su hermana Sansa, teniendo los ojos del mismo color y el mismo espesor de pelo, pero en vez de cobre avivado, era negro azabache. A diferencia de Arya y de Sansa, Lya era increíblemente buena tanto en cantar, bailar y coser _como_ en luchar, correr y montar a caballo, demostrando sus numerosos talentos a sólo sus seis años. Era orgullosa como su madre; nunca tomaba un 'no' como respuesta, y luchaba para tener lo que quería. Era igual de voluntariosa como Arya y grácil como Sansa, como su misma hermana había resaltado cuando visitó a sus sobrinos por primera vez. Arya le agradeció con un abrazo desde lo más profundo de ella misma lo fuerte que Sansa había sido con ella, y su hermana sólo pudo responderle; 'demuéstralo con tus hijos'.

Arya miró a Edric y observó como él miraba a sus hijos con un amor que ella apenas podía describir con su mente. Hace años que dejó de verle como el retrato de Gendry y verlo como él era, Edric Baratheon. Como había prometido, nunca presionó a Arya con su deber de esposa y la respetó y cuidó a sus hijos como si fueran suyos. Arya sólo podía contemplarle y pensar que quizás ya era el momento de empezar a amarle, ya cicatrizada de sus heridas que la hacían identificar como Arya Stark.


End file.
